


[授权翻译］Matters of the Heart by DM（dragonmist310）

by IslandRabbitQwQ



Category: DCU, Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, M/M, Mystery, Pre-Reboot, Pre-Relationship, Romance
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 22:44:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11976594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IslandRabbitQwQ/pseuds/IslandRabbitQwQ
Summary: Clark作为地球大使出差去了，Conner担负起了守护大都会的任务。这听上去不难，但城里出现了一连串看上去像是随机犯罪的事件。Conner有预感这些事件是有联系的，并叫来了他最好的朋友帮忙。然而当两人一起破案时，Conner意识到他对Tim的感觉并不只是他原来想象的那样。





	1. 夜半惊叫

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Matters of the Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/999776) by [DM (dragonmist310)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonmist310/pseuds/DM). 



> 作者注：
> 
> 我用到了Superman: Secret FiLЕS 2009 #1 的大都会地图，也许对具象化本文中的某些地区有帮助。设定是重启前红罗宾时期，Bruce已经回来了但Tim还没有重新加入泰坦。
> 
> ————————————————————————————————————————————————————————
> 
> 译者注：感谢DM太太给我的授权！赞美太太！

Clark坚持这会是个不错的经历，他相信Conner已经足够成熟，也有足够的责任感来完成这项任务。尽管Conner不太确定自己是否真的像他所说的那样，但被人信任并委以重任的感觉可真不错。嘿，这可比上学好多了。不是他不喜欢学校或小镇，但待在小镇里除了作业和农活之外真的没什么可干的了。没错，让无聊的写作课和欧拉公式见鬼去吧，现在他可以自由自在地飞在大都会上空，替Clark守护这座可爱的城市。

这是他第二天巡逻，一切都很正常。他阻止了几起入室行窃，一次完全没认真计划过的银行抢劫，还有一项毒品交易。昨天也差不多，只是一家购物中心变成了小型火灾现场。这些小事故看起来再正常不过了，虽然Conner不确定这是不是好事。人们都说暴风雨之前总是平静的，Conner希望这不是真的，如果“暴风雨”意味着外星异形之类的东西袭击城市……那可就糟糕了。

不过这座明日之城暂时相安无事，再说警察们也要履行他们的职责。今晚也没什么大事发生，Conner觉得他应该可以回家了。大都会的天空渐渐暗下来了，城中灯光闪烁，喧闹声不减。他一边在高处飞行一边留意着市民们的动静。在小镇那里，人们日出而作，日落而息；而在城里，每个人都按自己的时间表运行着。这的确让习惯了小镇生活的Conner感到不同，但那些在旧金山的泰坦塔度过的周末让他熟悉了大城市，他能适应的。

他准备在Clark的公寓过夜，和Lois一起。睡在公寓沙发上不怎么舒服，但至少好过在大都会和小镇之间来回跑。再说，如果城里有什么紧急状况，他必须尽快赶到现场，所以待在大都会比较方便。他降落在1983 Sullivan Place 的屋顶上，从便门进去。下了几层楼，走过一排一摸一样的门，来到907号房前。他用Clark交给他的小钥匙开了门，轻手轻脚地进去，以免吵醒可能已经睡了的Lois。但就在他锁门时，灯亮了。

“你回来了。” Lois站在灯的开关旁边，疲惫地说。她穿着蓝色的睡衣，披了件毛绒绒的袍子。在这寒冷的秋日夜晚，只有Conner的氪星基因才没让他产生披件外套的想法。

“你还没睡？”Conner问。他脱下鞋子，走到Lois旁边的沙发那里。

“这没什么，我通常等Clark结束巡逻回来。等的时候还能完成一些工作。”Conner坐下时她解释说。

“那你得等挺长时间的。”

“只是有时等得比较久。我觉得Clark已经在系统化地巡逻了，所以有时他更早回来。我不太清楚，大都会总是很和平。我猜那些卑鄙之流知道最好不要在超人的城市惹麻烦。”

“看起来这在哥谭的坏蛋身上不起作用。”Conner耸了耸肩。也许是因为他了解Clark，但他个人觉得蝙蝠侠要比超人可怕一百倍。更别说哥谭被整个蝙蝠家族守着，蝙蝠们想要变得多可怕就能有多可怕。

“哥谭是个特别的城市”Lois轻笑着说。

“嘿，它没那么糟糕，就算是哥谭也有好的地方。”Conner辩护，虽然他说的“好的地方”主要是来自，呃，Tim。还有他们去过的市中心的那家汉堡店。Lois对他笑了笑，好像知道他在想谁，然后打了一个大大的哈欠，“你想喝点什么吗？茶还是热牛奶？”

“牛奶？我可不是三岁小孩了Lois。”Conner双手抱胸，摆出一副固执青少年的模样，忍着不笑出来。

“理论上来说差不多，”Lois 撩着她的头发调侃道。她打了个夸张的哈欠，宣布道，“好了，我想你听够我的唠唠叨叨了，我要去睡了。明天还有个精彩刺激的采访尖叫着要上头条呢。晚安，Conner。”

“晚安，Lois。”她消失在狭窄的走廊后时Conner说。他又听了一遍整个城市的声音，确保没什么需要到他的事。他在沙发上躺下来，盖上Lois给他准备的毛毯，是时候休息一下了。就算是半氪星人这会儿也累了。但正当他要进入梦乡时，他听见了一声咆哮——野蛮的，从咽喉里发出来，但仍是人类的声音——伴随着物品被毁坏的声音和一声惊恐的尖叫。

有人有危险。

Conner立刻从公寓里冲了出去（这次他记得锁门了），跑上屋顶，在推开便门的那一刻起飞向西南方向冲去。在这种高度他不能超音速飞行，不然会伤到附近的建筑和平民，但他仍可以飞得很快。夜里的冷风扫去了他的疲惫感，超级听力引着他向尖叫来源飞去。现在Conner能听到更多的咆哮声，有什么东西摔碎在瓷砖上，一个女人痛苦地尖叫，抽泣着说着他听不清的词汇。她像是被某种怪物袭击了。

突然那咆哮声变成了急速的喘气声，好像袭击那女人的怪物忽然呼吸困难，喘不过气来。然后Conner就只能听到一种奇怪的汩汩声了。

不！不！他就要到了——他那么近，TTK把他包裹成空气阻力最小的形态——他还能听见女人的轻声抽泣。至少她还是活着的，再过几秒Conner就可以赶到她身边了。再过一秒！他可以看见那栋小型排式房屋了，门是有点褪色的绿色，门环也坏了。

他几乎是直接撞进去的。

门框是毁了，但门还挂在门枢上。等会警察来了Conner得解释一下。他走进黑暗的门厅，一切都太安静了——好像根本什么都没发生一样。但厨房的灯是开着的，Conner赶紧朝那里跑去。

厨房里的景象太过诡异了，他听到的那个女人就面朝下躺在门口，还有一些意识。她的粉色睡衣被血染红了大半，Conner希望那血不是她的——但不是她的又能是谁的呢？如果刚才这儿有什么怪物的话，它也已经走了。但是怎么会？它是怎么进来的？直到Conner撞进来的时候门还是好好锁着的，等救护车来了之后他得检查一下。

“女士？”Conner轻轻地问她，他跪在她旁边，没有避开那滩血泊。那位女士艰难地呻吟了一下，伸出她颤抖的手。Conner握住了她的手，不知道这样能不能起到一点安慰的作用。他用X射线快速地扫描了一下，女士的脊椎断成了两截，而且错位了，头骨凹下去了一块，脚腕也骨折了。她伤得很重，坚持不了多久，但Conner听见警笛声越来越近了。“一切都会好起来的，女士。警察和救护车就快来了。你会没事的，就只是再坚持一会儿，好吗？”

他一直说着，希望能让这位女士保持清醒。他想把她翻过来，看看伤口在哪，这样他就能压住伤口或者做点别的什么止血。他不能眼睁睁地看着她死，但这样也许会造成二次伤害——他不能冒这个险。就算他用TTK把她翻过来，他所施加的压力也可能伤害她，或者让她瘫痪。

为什么有人——或有东西——想要伤害她呢？这位女士看起来不过是个普通市民。中等体型，棕色的头发，白皮肤。她会是一个像Conner一样的义警吗？他环视着厨房，同时努力让她保持清醒。厨房里有挣扎过的迹象，一半橱柜都被打开了，里面的东西乱七八糟地散落在台子上和地上。冰箱被推倒了，撞掉了一部分，堆在撒出来的食物上。一个调料品架翻倒了，五颜六色的调味品撒了出来，生气勃勃的颜色与惨案现场形成了病态的对比。一把大厨刀被遗弃在几步之外，可能是女主人慌乱之中用来自卫的。而当他用X视线扫描岛式橱柜台的另一端时，眼前的景象让他目瞪口呆。

第二个人躺在那。

那个人已经没有生命迹象了。是个男人，穿着旧T恤和破洞牛仔裤，已经死了。但Conner并没有听到男人的叫声。难道是袭击者在他来得及呼救之前就先把他杀了吗？然后当女主人来查看情况时也被袭击了？那么袭击者的行踪呢？也许他们觉得已经达到目的就离开了，甚至可能是感觉到了Conner的接近——如果说他们是什么超自然生物或超能力者。

“他们来了，他们来了。”Conner告诉虚弱的女主人，不用超级听力也能知道警察已经到了。他听到他们像自己刚才那样冲进来，只是不用再费力撞开门。

“大都会警署（M.P.D）！”一位警官喊道。

“在这儿！快叫医护人员来！她快不行了！”Conner立刻大喊着回答。他听到门口有另一位警官正重复着他的指示。

“超级小子！”第一个进入厨房的警官惊叫道。她和另外两位警官放下了枪，“我的天啊！”

“这儿都发生了什么？”另一位警官问道。

“我来得太晚，袭击他们的人已经跑了。但我不知道它是怎么进到屋里的，门框是我冲进来的时候撞坏的。”Conner解释道，他放开女主人的手，挪到旁边去。抬着担架，颈托和其他医疗设备的医务人员匆匆跑过去。

“等等——他们？”第一个警官问道。她的铭牌上显示她叫琼斯。

“第二个受害者在橱柜台的后面，他……已经死了。”这些年来他学会了在沾满无辜鲜血的狼藉中保持声音镇定，而且他很擅长做这个，但他永远不会习惯。他看着医务人员给女人安上颈托，小心翼翼地把她翻过来，稳住她，在数到三的时候一齐把她抬上担架。Conner真希望他看不到那可怜女人的脸。因为不仅严重的骨折和肿块让那张脸变得无法辨认，而且Conner会因为没能早点来阻止这一切而做好几天噩梦。

“啊，谢谢你，超级小子。”女人被抬出去时琼斯警官说。她紧皱着眉头环视案发现场。

“其实我没能帮上忙。”Conner耸了耸肩，又问道：“介意我拍几张照片给我朋友看看吗？”

琼斯警官有些疑惑，她和她的搭档交换了一个眼神，她的搭档点了点头，“没问题，”她同意了，“不过我们的取证人员快要来了，你得快一点。”

Conner小声说了谢谢，拿出了他的手机。他可能得把照片给Tim看看，以免警察们自己找不出这个神秘的凶手。他不想再有人在他负责期间受伤了，如果他需要帮助就得寻求帮助。Conner拍了所有东西的照片——从那把厨刀到墙角翻倒的盆景——他不想错过一英寸重要信息。等他觉得已经有足够的照片了，他又再一次快速环视了整个房子。其他房间都是一尘不染，井井有条的，没有任何不正常的地方。

尽管有些挫败，Conner也该离开了。他沉默地起飞，朝Lois的公寓飞去。

他知道他不应该自责，但Clark把这座城市，他的家，交给了他。小镇里没发生过什么大事，偶尔有些小偷小摸，或哪家的猫咪困在了树上。但一夜之间Conner明白了承担着这样的义务是怎样一种感觉。现在他能理解Tim和蝙蝠家族的其他成员是怎么想的了——尽管哥谭如此堕落，但她是他们的家，作为她的守护者他们有义务保证居民们的安全。

他回来的时候Lois不出意外地在等着他。厨房的灯开着，Conner可以闻到牛奶的香味。放在平常他可能会笑一下，但今晚的事让他十分沮丧。他在门边脱了鞋，安静地走到厨房的灯光下。Lois站在橱柜台的另一端，在他走进来时把手中端着的黄色马克杯推给他。她脸上带着抱歉的神色，有那么一瞬间Conner想知道她是不是会读心。

“我小时候做噩梦，我妈都会给我热杯牛奶喝——她还会加点糖让牛奶更甜。我喝了之后就会立刻安睡，不做噩梦了。”她解释道。她的语气如母亲般温柔，不像平常那样威风凛凛。

“你怎么知道的？”Conner接过那杯牛奶，尽管今晚发生的事让他再也不想踏进另一间厨房了。Lois的厨房整洁而舒适，与案发现场的惨状形成了强烈的对比，这有点令人不舒服。不过这大概就是超级英雄们的日常了。

“一是因为你的裤子上沾满了血迹。”Lois指出。Conner往下一看，果真如此，他都忘了这事了，得想办法把血迹弄掉才行。“而且我听见你匆忙飞走，肯定有什么紧急事件——它们通常都不会有好结果。所以我觉得不管你看到了什么，你都很可能需要什么东西来平复心情。”

Conner虚弱地朝她笑了笑，感谢她的先见之明，又有点愧疚让她一直醒着等他回来——虽然看起来她已经习惯了。他喝了口牛奶，温热的液体滑过他的喉咙，让他的身体感到温暖——尽管只是感觉。他并不怎么喜欢喝牛奶，但他也不讨厌——再说他很难拒绝Lois的好意。

“谢了，Lois。”他的声音安静而沮丧，不像他自己的声音了。这不是他第一次看到惨案现场。事实上，他见过更糟糕的——他所爱的人们也在其中。但想这些事却没让他感觉好点。他对上Lois关心的目光，却有点羞愧地挪开了视线。他对自己有些失望。

“如果Clark在这儿，他会告诉你这不是你错，Conner。”过一会儿Lois说。

“是啊但如果Clark在这儿的话，今晚的那个人就会得救，袭击他和他妻子的疯子也不会逃走了。”Conner叹了口气说。Lois没说话，他又喝了口牛奶。

“就算是Clark也不能救每一个人，他也知道这点。就算他在这，事情也许不会有什么不同。”Lois试着解释道。

“也许吧。”Lois想要安慰他，Conner很感激。她脸上是那种经常在糟糕的情况下尽力安慰丈夫的妻子的神色。

“听着，这座城市里每时每刻都有罪案发生，理论上你得在第一时间赶到所有地方去阻止它们。你不会每次都赢，你也不会每次都赶得及救每一个人。”她重复道，“但你和Clark，还有其他的英雄们，你们每晚都巡逻，这意味着你们救了很多人。这才是重点，Conner，多想想那些你救过的人。而那些你没能救的，你要尽全力把罪魁祸首绳之以法。”

Conner因为Lois的话微笑了一下。这听起来像是Tim会告诉他的话，也许这也是Tim和Lois相处得很好的原因。Lois是对的，即使她没这么说，Conner也知道接下来他该怎么做。他会揭开这个神秘事件的谜底，他会抓住幕后黑手。

他会保护大都会。

——TBC——


	2. 暗中出击

就像Conner预料到的那样，他那晚做了关于那个可怜女人的噩梦。尽管她快要不行了，她却紧紧地攥着Conner的手——像是濒死的人抓住最后一根救命稻草一样。不过还好只做了一个噩梦，也许Lois的家传秘方多多少少起作用了。

 

离开现场前Conner听到警察说女主人的名字是杰奎琳･法洛斯，她丈夫的名字是凯文･法洛斯。如果他有机会他会去医院看看她的，也许她能提供一些袭击者的信息。还是他应该等警察询问过后再直接看警方报告？但这件案子还在调查中，所有相关文件应该都是机密吧？Conner一直在思考这些事——他大概想了几百遍了——直到他在餐桌旁坐下来，对着他的那碗玉米片。

 

“你还好吗？”Lois把一沓纸整理进文件夹塞到包里，问道。她穿了一套青灰色正装，深棕色的头发整齐地盘起来。

 

“正在调查的案子会向公众公开调查报告吗？”他问Lois。她是个记者，应该知道这些。

 

“这要看情况而定。你这件案子恐怕不会，因为受害者之一还在世。”Lois说。没错，公开调查报告可能使女受害者的生命安全受到威胁。Conner没告诉Lois案件的详细情况，他怕把她卷进不必要的麻烦——她自己也有采访和报道要忙。而且凶手还在潜逃中，他不能把Lois也置于险境。“不过你可以试着说服警方给你报告。”

 

“我觉得我最好不要冒这个险。”说实话，调查案件这事对Conner来说还是第一次。他总是队伍里那个负责打的力量型英雄。他也从来没有自己调查过什么神秘事件——只是打穿一面墙或别的东西。Tim才是侦探，他知道该怎么做。但Tim大概在忙着独自捣毁什么超级恶棍的邪恶计划——就像他经常做的那样（在和雷霄古的对抗之后Conner肯定要留心听着Tim，就算Tim几乎从来不呼叫他）

 

“那么接下来你准备怎么做？”Lois把最后一张文件塞进包里，吃掉最后一口麦片。Conner只是耸了耸肩，不太确定他应该做什么。

 

“也许我应该照常巡逻。如果凶手还在城里，也许他会露出什么破绽，我就可以自己拿下他，或者警方会抓住他。”Conner想了想说。这种情况下警方不太可能抓住凶手。或者就算他们弄清楚了凶手的身份，逮捕他也太过危险。凶手有很大可能性会使用魔法，警察可没法处理这样的事件（除非他们之中恰好也有个义警，像夜翼那样）。但Conner甚至不知道该从什么地方开始。也许他能到案发现场去看看——但就算警察让他进去了——超级英雄的特权之类的——他也不知道从哪开始看起。也许他应该在空中巡逻，同时留意着地面的动静。

 

“别太自责，好吗？”Lois说，“显然你和Clark一样倾向于认为自己要为每一个人的生命安全负责。”

 

“好过根本不在意。我不想成为那样的人。”Conner埋在他的碗里，闷闷地说。

 

“嘿，”Lois说。Conner抬起头来看她,知道她已经了解到他在往哪方面想——并且已经想出对策了。“你比你想象中的更像Clark，相信我，熟知你们两个的人都能看出这一点。更别说你可是Conner，在我看来这超酷的。”

 

“谢谢，Lois，我知道。只是有时候我感觉很不好。”他耸耸肩。Lois有些抱歉地笑了。她生气或烦躁的时候可以变得很可怕，但平常的她就是这么好。

 

“这就是生活啊，小伙子。有时候它棒极了，有时候它就是个碧池。”Lois站起来，挎上她的包，端起她的碗。“不管怎么说，我要走了。我还有做不完的采访，写不完的文章，揭不完的内幕。”

 

“把它们都拿下吧，Lois。“Conner说。他听到碗在水池里碰撞的声音，水龙头打开了几秒。

 

“那当然了，晚饭时见！”她走出门的时候喊回来。Conner觉得他也该走了。他像Lois那样把碗放到水池里，穿上超级小子的T恤，牛仔裤和靴子，出发了。

 

至少在大都会他不用担心被认出来。但像在小镇那样的小地方，人们都互相认识，即使他穿着常服，戴着笨拙的眼镜，他也得小心伪装。他通常避免接触那些可能认出他的同学或他帮妈送过货去的顾客。说到这个……

 

当他飞过明日大道＊，正向仙境区＊飞去时，他拿出手机给妈打了过去。铃声响到第三下的时候她接起了电话：“你好？这里是肯特家。”

 

“嗨，妈，是我。”Conner说。手机被特别设计成飞行时屏蔽风声的模式，不过他还是慢下来了一点。“就是想问问你怎么样。”

 

“哦，Conner！我很好，亲爱的。小氪把我照顾得很好，但我觉得它很想你。不过我一直让他忙着——做你的那份农活，不然它就要开始抱怨了。”妈在那边怜爱地说。Conner听到小氪吠叫着抗议，盖过了电视的声音。

 

“如果有机会我会回来看你的。”Conner轻笑着说。他听说在他不在的那一年里，那条傻狗狗特别伤心——以至于它跑去了一个谁都找不到的地方。现在Conner回来了，小氪就决定一直缠着他。

 

“大都会那边怎么样？Lois还好吗？”妈问。Conner听见她在切菜，可能在为午饭准备番茄。

 

“Lois很好。大都会这里……有一些奇怪。”Conner承认道。

 

“你指的是什么，甜心？”

 

“昨晚发生了一起袭击，不清楚是谁干的，但我赶到得太晚了。”

 

“现在Conner Kent，别自责了。你不可能一直在那儿——我对Clark也说过同样的话！”妈开始说了。他想像着妈在那边挥舞着厨刀。尽管玛莎･肯特是他认识过的最好的女士，她也可以变得很可怕——只要她想要。

 

“没事的，妈，Lois已经开导过我了。”Conner叹息道。她们都是对的，当然，而且他也没有那么的自责。现在他只是决心不让任何人再被那个疯子伤害。他当时握着濒死者的手，不知为何这让这件事变得更私人化了。Tim大概会告诉他这样不好，这样他就不会更客观地看待这件任务了。不过Conner知道Tim也会在任务时带入个人感情——即使他从不表现出来，或大声说出来（上帝保佑，这样的事还是不要发生了）

 

“好吧，她做的好。”妈说，“不管怎样，我不会耽误你的任务。我知道你做的很好，亲爱的。在你决定过来之前记得给我打个电话。我会给你准备些派的。”

 

“遵命，夫人！”很少有东西能和妈的派一样美味，这可是事实。“我们很快再见。”

 

“爱你，甜心！”

 

“我也爱你，妈！”他刚把手机塞进口袋就听见有人呼救。至少是在合适的时间。

 

Conner俯冲到一个巷子里，有个人被抢劫了。他来了个戏剧性的着陆，慢慢地站起来。前面是一个青少年把一位商人逼到了墙边，拳头高举在空中正准备狠狠来一下。那少年很快转过来，他第一眼看到的是ConnerT恤上的“S”盾。Conner揪着他的夹克后领把他举起来。情况不是那么糟糕。那孩子看起来也不像是流浪街头的小混混——他身上干干净净，看上去家里人把他喂得很好。

 

“抢劫可不是什么刺激的游戏。”Conner用超级小子的语气说。

 

“放……放我下来！”那小孩叫到，徒劳地挣扎着。Conner足够高，不用飘着就能把他拎起来，不过他还是飘起来了——吓唬吓唬那小子。

 

“好吧。”Conner说，突然松开手。小孩是双脚落地的，不过他还没来得及站稳，Conner就抓住他的手腕把他拎得更高了。小孩继续挣扎，嘴里不停地骂着。“但首先你得和我去见见我的几个朋友。”

 

“谢，谢谢你，超级小子。”那位受惊的商人说，整了整被弄皱的西服。

 

“随时为您服务。”Conner露出了他的招牌微笑，随即拖着那个坏小子直冲上去，飞过一幢幢摩天大楼。那小子歇斯底里地尖叫着，滑稽极了。也许这算是虐待罪犯，但他们都是这么做的。就像Bart有时会跑得太快以至于他把罪犯丢到警局的时候，有的呕吐不止，有的脸都绿了，有的晕头转向，严重的直接晕过去。还有Tim，他直接把他们从天台上推下去，头朝下被绳子倒挂在警局前——他们大概吓得裤子都湿了——直到有人放他们下来。英雄们有时候也要找点乐子，就连Tim那样最近总是阴沉黑暗的人也是，虽然Conner觉得自己应该为此负责。

 

“放开我，放开我！”那坏小子重复着，又踢又叫——虽然他一直紧紧抓着Conner的手腕。Conner忍着不笑出来，但他可没想着完全掩藏笑意。

 

“现在放开你可不是个好选择。“他好笑地说道。那小子立刻改口了。

 

“把我放下来，把我放下来！”

 

“再有一秒。”Conner向他保证到。快到警局的时候他做了个直线冲刺，这让那小子叫得更大声了。“别像个胆小鬼似的！”

 

他们降落在警局前，那小子跌跌撞撞地向前走了几步，喘着粗气。他看上去好像要扑倒去亲吻大地了。Conner把他拎到局子里，一位路过的警官看到他们，抬了抬眉毛。

 

“这小子在仙境区抢劫未遂。”Conner解释道。小孩低头看着地板，头都要缩进外套里了——就像乌龟缩进壳里。“被抢劫的人没事，这小子可能只是想找个出气筒——他身上没武器。”

 

“求你们了，我妈妈会杀了我的。”小孩想要争辩，但警官抬手阻止了他。

 

“你早该想到这一点了，小子。”警官说着，掏出了她的手铐。她笑着朝Conner点了点头，“谢谢你，超级小子。”

 

“那我就把他交给你们了。”Conner说。警官又笑了，随后就皱着眉头将小孩领进厅里。Conner又在原地待了几秒，想着他也许他可以借机听一听警察内线。

 

天啊，他今天也听的正是时候。

 

“距离王牌俱乐部＊两街区外发生了一场187，需要加强警备，请求支援。”内线里一个声音说，话音还没落Conner立刻就出发了。

 

187——是个谋杀案。

 

如果还是那个神秘杀手干的呢？

 

王牌俱乐部在大都会的最东部——那可是城市的另一边了。不过飞过去也就一两分钟，警察已经在那了。他试着不抱什么希望，因为内线里的警官没说他们抓住了嫌犯——或者他们还没有一个怀疑对象。但如果他用超级听力听一下俱乐部周围，也许能得到凶手的线索。

 

这范围可有一点大，不过Conner尽力了。事实证明这还有点困难，因为他没有某个特定的声音来集中注意力。不管怎样，他来到了犯罪现场——一个小小的窄巷，在一个废弃杂货铺的旁边。杂货铺的窗户被木板钉死了，招牌也开始生锈。 这样的场景在贫民区＊很常见。黄色警戒线和警车把小巷两头都封锁了，Conner看见了三具裹尸袋。

 

Conner低声诅咒了几句，降落到一位倚着警车门发无线电的警官旁边。“请问能告诉我这里发生了什么吗？”

 

那位警官，铭牌上显示他叫亚德利，抬起头看他。更准确的说，先是他的T恤，再是他。人们总是这么干，这么做没错，但Conner得承认有时这让他不太高兴。也许是因为如果他的T恤上没有那个标志，就没人会理他的。不过现在，多谢Clark，这标志的影响力可是深入人心了。Conner只是希望他不要搞砸了Clark辛辛苦苦建立起来的一切，虽然他觉得最近自己做的并不好。

 

“超级小子，”警官认出他了，他把对讲机塞回皮套里。“听说昨晚案发时你在场？”

 

“是啊，不过我来得太晚，没抓住凶手。看起来这里发生了相同的事。”

 

“不管这是谁干的，他都已经跑远了。报案的人在那边的楼里。他打给我们说有一场骚乱——他觉得是帮派斗争之类的，但他看不清楚。他太害怕就没出去看——不想被卷进麻烦，所以他报案了。我们赶到的时候有三名死者，两个死于身体多处创伤，凶器是一个破酒瓶，另外一个死于颈椎骨折。我们现在就知道这么多，不过我们还会送他们去尸检。你认为这和昨晚的案子有关联？”

 

“有这个可能。”这还很难说，因为只有两起罪案，但他真的希望不要再有更多了。他知道这只是希望，但凶手逍遥法外的每一分钟都让他感到万分难受。

 

这没儿有什么他能做的，但Conner谢过警官后又绕着案发现场飞了几圈，尽可能多的拍了几张照片，然后飞走了。他试着提醒自己妈和Lois说的那些关于不要太自责的话，他知道她们是对的，但他仍感觉糟透了。他仍感觉他让Clark失望了。

 

今天剩余的时间倒是平静的过去了。Conner阻止了几起小偷小摸，他一直留心听着呼救声，和那个神秘杀手。但他并不知道具体要听些什么，所以他很难锁定潜在的目标。最后他只听到些像是交错的电台频率的东西——人们交谈时的片段，不停的切换着。这一点用也没有，还让他有一种怪异的感觉——这简直就像是在监听着城里的每一个人。这不是他会做的事，他又不是个蝙蝠家成员。

 

所以午餐之前他就放弃了。他坐在金融区＊某一栋建筑的屋顶，沉默地吃完他的汉堡。除了在逃的杀手，这座城市还是很和平的。他能看见人行道上熙熙攘攘的行人，边走边忙着打电话，超过了那些被困在午高峰的马路上蜗行的车流。今天天气很好，阳光明媚，几朵白云在浅蓝色的天空上缓缓流动。在街道上会感觉有点冷，Conner坐着的屋顶更甚，这都怪秋日的冷风。不过有了阳光，他从里到外都感觉很温暖。

 

然后他听见了警笛急促的鸣叫，这让他全身的血液都冰冷了起来。

 

他从屋顶冲出去，锁定了警车的位置——52号街——然后向东飞去。他调进警方内线，听见一位警官说：“贫民区有案件，可能是187——附近所有警员请前往马洛里街42号，公寓508号。安布尔･弗里曼和一个身份未知的女性；报案的邻居说可能是她的朋友。”

 

Conner简直不能相信他正在听的事。又一个谋杀案？在他的监视之下？这见鬼的都是怎么发生的？不可能，这不可能是真的！他希望这只是虚惊一场。他的心跳很快，飞速朝事发地点冲去——那是个老式公寓。他飞进五楼开着的窗户。

 

两个女性死者：一个脸朝下躺在磨损了的地毯上，一个四肢摊开，躺在丑陋的棕色沙发上——她的嘴大张着，好像尖叫过。一把小刀从她的腹部刺出，她的手紧紧握着它。她一定是失血过多而死——她周围有那么多的血。破裂的玻璃桌上有一个削了一半的苹果——现在已经变成棕色的了，苍蝇在旁边飞着——尸体旁也是。

 

 

Conner把恶心感咽下去，尽量保持客观冷静。他很快拍了几张照片，想在警察赶到之前离开这个地方。他并不想和他们解释。他听见警笛声近了，也许该走了，这儿没什么他能做的。不管怎样，在没有其他嫌犯的情况下，他出现在三起谋杀案现场会有点可疑——虽然没人会怀疑超级小子是杀人凶手。

 

他像来时那样悄无声息地飞走了。六名死者，还有一位在昏迷中。太多受害者，而且警察毫无头绪。事情发展太快，Conner对此束手无策。他讨厌这种感觉，他从来没有感到如此无助过。

 

他不知道该做些什么，所以他飞去了大都会综合医院。

 

他试着像Tim那样在烦躁的时候压抑感情并把精力集中在待解决的事件上，但让他抓狂的正是这件案子——这题可没法解了。等他抓到罪魁祸首，他一定要拿他打穿一堵墙——或十堵，不管他是谁——来解气。

 

经过一段烦躁不安的飞行，Conner来到医院前。他先去了礼品店，买了一束鲜花。然后他拿着花来到前厅，忽略那些看向他的眼神。人们还是不太习惯看到超级英雄出现在医院里，Conner也不习惯——至少在作为超级小子的时候不是（作为平民时他也不喜欢去医院）。

 

“女士，打扰一下？”他走近咨询台的那位金发小姐，问道，“我想找杰奎琳･法洛斯。”

 

“她在重症监护室，”小姐在电脑查询过后告诉他，“你是病人家属吗？因为……”

 

糟糕，看起来是只准家属进入的情况。Conner露出他能做到的最好的狗狗眼，说道：“不，我不是家属或朋友，不过我没来得及救她的丈夫，所以……”

 

“没关系，呃，我会叫护士带你进去。”咨询小姐眨了眨眼，说。没人能拒绝他的狗狗眼，他从小氪那儿学来的——它都把这变成一种艺术了。乌鸦（Raven）都不能对此免疫，这说明这办法是行得通的。

 

“谢谢你。”

 

“走过这个走廊，再左转，然后直走，有位护士会在那里等你。” 她说。Conner明亮的笑让她脸有点红。

 

屡试不爽，他想着，走过咨询小姐说的那个走廊，关掉超级感官——医院的景象，声音，气味都让他不舒服。他在医院没什么美好经历——总是有他在意的人昏迷在病床上，连着各种仪器——而且医院让他想起了卡德摩斯的实验室。他摇摇头，试着不去想那些面部僵硬的科学家，毛骨悚然的针头，线圈，输液管和瓶瓶罐罐。那都是很久之前的事了，像是一个不同世界的记忆，而医院又让他想起了泡在培养液里的日子。

 

谢天谢地，一位戴粉色发夹的护士正在走道尽头等着他，所以至少他不会像平常一样在这等着了。护士小姐看到他走近的时候微笑道：“超级小子！我是你的大粉丝！”

 

“谢谢你！我来找法洛斯夫人。”Conner有点尴尬地说，但还是笑了。护士小姐点点头，领他进到一个小一点的走廊，往重症病房走去。这可真是一番不一样的景象：医生和护士们在病房之间奔波，医疗仪器不停地哔哔响，不断有人被对讲机召唤。不过杰奎琳女士的病房很近，右手第三个，所以他可以很快进去。

 

杰奎琳･法洛斯看起来就像前一天晚上一样糟糕，半张脸被绷带包着，身上其它伤口隐藏在被子下。心脏监护器稳定地哔哔作响，她的嘴边的管子连到另一个仪器上。Conner放下花，尽量不出于习惯和担忧而用X视线检查她——她现在有专业人士照看。

 

“她被送进来时情况就很糟糕了。头骨遭到重击，脊柱断裂，腕骨骨折，内出血。”护士安静地说。

 

“我知道，”Conner不由自主地说，随后修正到，“你们估计她什么时候能醒来？”

 

“我们还不能肯定。她稳定下来后病情就没有变化，但说这话还太早了。我们会持续监测她的情况。”

 

“她有说什么吗？”Conner问，转过头不去看那个被白色包裹的伤患。

 

“只是叫了她丈夫的名字。”护士哀伤地说。Conner在心里无声地咒骂。杰奎琳女士再也见不到她的丈夫了——如果她还能醒来的话。他不能想象这会是怎样的——醒来发现你最爱的人已经不在了。忽然之间一股愧疚感涌上Conner的心头，因为不止一个原因，他觉得他要在这间小小的病房中窒息了。

 

“谢谢。”他努力挤出一句话。

 

“你想单独呆一会儿吗？”护士关切地问道。

 

“不了，”Conner说，“但如果她醒了，告诉她我会抓住犯下这一切罪行的凶手——并将他绳之以法。”

 

护士小姐点了点头，走到一边以便Conner出去。他尽可能快地走出去——不用超级速度。他觉得他像是在逃离很多东西——毫无关联但依然存在，挥之不去。

 

飞行总是让他头脑清醒很多。不管是极速，鲁莽的，燃烧掉一些水分或怒气，像他之前那样；或是无忧无虑的，像成功完成任务后；或是仓促的，带有目的性的，像是有关乎人命的紧急状况；或是小心翼翼的，克制的，像他正带着谁一起飞——飞行很有帮助。风拂过他的脸，却没有阻止他前进，这让他感觉十分自由。而现在飞行让他控制自己——至少在表面上，因为最近他真的很缺自控力。所以他让自己在空中游荡了一会儿，让晚风清除那些失望和自我厌恶的情绪。

 

警方已经在高度戒备，他没什么可做的，只能到处飞行，监护着并未意识到潜藏危险的市民们。他们一如往常地生活着，像是什么都没发生。但任何时候媒体都可以开始报道这些事件，掀起和平面纱的一角，直到Conner找出多余的线头，扯断它，这层面纱才会得以继续笼罩着城市，让她不受打扰。

 

他现在在都会广场上空的某处，看着进进出出的顾客和游客。即使今天是工作日这里也一样繁忙。几乎所有的购物中心和旅游景点都在这里了，所以上班时间这里是人流最密集的地方，晚上也是一样的。几个行人偶尔注意到了在空中漫无目的地飘着的Conner，指向他，并招呼朋友们也看过来，有的人掏出手机拍照。有的人向他招手，Conner也招手示意。就在他准备回到贫民区的时候，他接到了Lois的电话。

 

“嗨，Lois。”他中止飞行，接起电话。

 

“看起来我们得取消美好的家庭晚餐了，小伙子。差不多是这样。你，我，外卖，还有老一套的未解之谜。” Lois说，听起来有掩藏不住的烦躁。

 

“怎么了Lois。”Conner问道，改变方向往离都会广场只有几个街区的星球日报飞去。

 

“也许我是个偏执狂，不过我可不确定在电话里跟你讨论这个会不会让我不舒服。”她说。

 

“这个频道比军用的都要安……”

 

“好吧，不是电话的问题，不过我可在一个大房间里，而你知道记者们都是什么样的。不是每个人都像我和Clark这么有职业道德。不是我针对谁，但凯特＊就在饮水机那边，她的耳朵像狐狸一样灵。”她解释道。Conner听到她在整理文件，可能要躲进她自己的办公室里。“十五分钟后在我的办公室见，平民打扮，好吗？和前台说我的名字他们就会让你进来。”

 

好吧，如果Lois担心的是凯特･格兰特，他也宁愿不要说任何事。他不知道凯特人品怎样，但光是看看那些她刻薄地批判Kara的文章就让Conner把这个人列进了“请勿接近”的名单，排在蝙蝠侠前面。

 

Conner照Lois说的回到公寓穿上平时的衬衫，带上眼镜，然后向星球日报走去。他讨厌步行——他可以直接飞过去的，现在他知道Bart一天到晚都得慢下来该有多痛苦了。谢天谢地到世界闻名的新闻业总部的路程并不远。一进到大楼里，Conner就走向前台，手里拎着街对面买的泰国菜。

 

“我想找Lois Lane？”Conner试着表现得很尴尬紧张，柜台后的小姐怀疑地看了他一眼。

 

“你看起来很眼熟，小子。”她说。

 

“呃—我是Clark Kent的堂弟。”他快速地说，然后把手里的袋子举起来，“就是，给Lois带了她喜欢的泰国菜。”

 

“那好吧。”小姐耸了耸肩。显然比起一个来见嫂子的乡下小孩她有更重要的事去做——就算这个嫂子是大名鼎鼎的Lois Lane。不过说出Clark的名字可能起作用了，最坏的情况也就是给Lois打个电话，不过她可能会嘲笑能赤手空拳把超级恶棍打趴的超级小子居然过不了前台的Linda这一关。

 

他坐电梯上到Lois的办公室，敲了敲玻璃门，Lois打手势让他进去。她转过来， 在办公桌上清理出一片空间。“我不知道你有什么不能在办公室电话上和我说的。”Conner说。

 

“是这样的，”Lois在椅子上坐下来。Conner也从角落里搬来一个椅子坐下，把外卖放到桌上。“我觉得还是和你面对面说比较好。而且我不想在你飞行的时候说这些——你可能会掉下来。”

 

“天啊，有这么糟？”Conner坐直了。

 

“毫无疑问这很奇怪……”Lois咬了咬唇，继续道，“你知道我今天要做一个采访对吧？是和哈罗德･格兰奇医生，关于一种可能批准有问题的新药——也就是说，被送去审查的是伪造的资料。现在这个时代，这样的事几乎是不可能发生的。所以制药的公司不仅实现了这个可能，而且他们还足够有胆量。你知道如果消息传出去，他们得陷入多大的困境吗？’’

 

“很大？”Conner猜到，尽管这应该是个反问句。

 

“显而易见的事实。也许这就是那位医生没来采访的原因。”

 

“你是说他害怕了吗？”

 

“一开始我也是这么认为的。所以我去找他。找到了他在附近的住处。”Lois向前靠，深呼吸了一下。她揉了揉太阳穴，Conner觉得自己可能不会喜欢她接下来要告诉他的。“我到那里的时候他没有来应门铃。我有种不祥的预感，所以我就通过屋子后面没有锁的滑动门进去了。”

 

Lois沉默了半晌，Conner感觉自己的胃沉下去了，“然后？”他追问道。

 

“发现他死在客厅里——吊死在天花板的风扇上。”Lois沉重地说。Conner的下巴都要掉下来了。

 

“哦我的上帝啊，”他呼出一口气说，把脸埋进手心里。

 

“我还没说到最严重的部分。”Lois靠上椅背，叹了口气。

 

“还有？”Conner呻吟道，好像这一切还不够糟似的。

 

“我叫了警察——我是说，还有别的什么能做的呢？他们找到了可能是医生写的纸条，把它作为证据取走了，不过我看了一眼——只看到了 ‘安柏明锭’＊ ”

 

“那是什么？”

 

“没有线索。不过我回到办公室，找了朋友帮我做了些调查。安柏明锭是一种抗抑郁药物。而且我觉得这和最近的死亡事件有关。“

 

“什么？怎么会？”Conner问。抗抑郁药怎么会和在逃的连环杀手有关呢？

“我不是很确定，但我朋友想办法弄到了使用这种药物的人员名单。这些死亡事件的两名受害者都在名单上。其他的也有可能，我知道的就这么多——我朋友没法搞到完整的名单。但重点是，我不认为格兰奇医生是自杀的。他有可能是因为这个药被杀的——因为他即将道出真相。”Lois眼中是那种就要得到独家新闻的神情。

 

“但我们从哪里开始呢？”Conner问。Lois耸肩，拿出外卖袋里的餐盒。

 

“这可是个大难题，”她说，“不过我会想办法从木星制药公司那里得到点什么，那是制造安柏明锭的公司。尽管我可能连前门都进不去。”

 

“我觉得我知道有个人可以帮忙。”Conner说。他自己是不可能解决这个事件的，所以他需要外援。

“嗯？”Lois咀嚼着她的炒什锦蔬菜问道。Conner站起来，掏出口袋里的手机，走向窗边，按下快捷拨号。铃响了两下后对方接起了电话。

 

“Kon。”Tim冷静的声音响起，比起疑问句这更像是个陈述句。背景里有很多噪音，Conner刚想说话，电话那头就响起了遥远的爆炸声。

 

“那是——什么鬼，现在天还没黑呢！”

 

“没什么事。爆炸是我的错。只是在完成一项任务的扫尾工作。”看起来他已经在巡逻了。“有什么事吗？”

 

“所以，呃，你知道Kal去新氪星做那些外交工作然后把大都会交给我了吧？嗯，一开始一切正常，不过……”Conner解释了昨天以来导致六人死亡的三个事件，行凶者消失在他赶来之前。没有强行侵入的痕迹，或别的证据，所以也没有嫌疑人。他又提到这一切可能和Lois本该采访却被发现自杀了的那个医生有关，还有安柏明锭。

 

“所以你认为可能有超能力者参与，而且那个药和谋杀有关？我会试着找出完整的使用那种药的人员名单。等警方做完尸检，我也会得到报告。这些可能会帮助我们理出杀手的惯用手法。”Tim说。Conner听到疾速的风声和披风猎猎作响的声音，这说明Tim在高楼之间荡着前行。

 

“我有犯罪现场的照片，我猜Lois应该也在医生那儿拍了照片。”Conner看向Lois，说道。

 

“我当然拍了，小子，我又不是外行。” Lois用筷子戳着外卖说。

 

“很好。这会很有帮助。这样我就不用黑进大都会警署的数据库了。”Conner知道他最后还是会黑进去，为了别的什么原因，就算只是为了更好的完成任务。Tim就是这么奇怪。“我今晚有事，明天早上要开会，不过之后我就有时间了。幸运的是，我在韦恩科技塔＊顶楼有个套房子。”

 

“那地方有个顶层公寓？我飞过去那么多遍了都没看见！”虽然这是意料之中的。

“准确的说不算个顶层公寓，不过这是必要的。我们永远不会知道什么时候需要，所以建楼的时候就造了一个。”Tim告诉他。韦恩科技塔刚刚建成，在莱克斯企业大楼几个街区之外。在Conner看来，莱克斯企业大楼是个眼中钉，与之相比，韦恩科技塔高雅又富有内涵。他飞行的时候就能看着韦恩塔，而不是跟Lex Luthor有关的东西。更重要的是，它还能让他想起Tim。

 

“哦那可真方便。”

 

“那里不只有一间卧室。你可以和我一起住在那儿，除非你更喜欢Lois的沙发。” Tim调侃道。和最好的朋友一起住在顶层公寓？谁能拒绝呢？

 

“Lois的沙发很舒服，不过我接受你的好意。”

 

“好的，那么明天见。”因为这话Conner的心跳奇怪的快了一拍——他并不知道为什么。也许他只是很开心再次见到Tim——他可是错过了上次的泰坦周末。

 

“好的，如果你需要就大声叫我。”Conner又提醒他。

 

“你已经够忙的了。”

 

“反正你看起来也不会呼叫我。就是小心点，你听起来今晚要处理什么大事。“Conner听到Tim的摩托启动的声音。

 

“我有蝙蝠女和黑蝙蝠作后援，没关系的。比起我你还有更重要的事要担心。”他说的对——保护大都会现在是他的首要任务。这些杀人事件让他不得不更警惕——但Conner脑海里有个小小的声音说没什么比Tim的安全更重要的了。

 

“好吧，祝你任务顺利。”Conner还是会留心听着他，就算他还有别的事要担心，就算Tim有后援。这有一半是出于习惯。

 

“你也是。”然后Tim挂断了电话，Conner叹了口气。不过就算他只是抓住了救命稻草，他也不是一个人了。

——TBC——

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者注：
> 
>  
> 
> Catherine Jane “Cat” Grant 凯特･格兰特，星球日报记者，娱乐八卦版，因Kara（超级少女）某次处理超人类事件不当致其受轻伤而与其对立，经常写报道批评超级少女，后因反派Dollmaker事件与超级少女和好。在CW电视剧Supergirl中是传媒公司CatCo的创始人。
> 
>  
> 
> 安柏明锭 Alpramine ：作者自创的药名，猜测是安柏宁锭（Alpraline）的变体。安柏宁锭：精神安定剂，作用为舒缓焦虑，安眠，肌肉松弛，辅助治疗癫痫和痉挛。
> 
>  
> 
> 参照大都会地图部分；
> 
>  
> 
> 明日大道（Avenue of Tomorrow）
> 
>  
> 
> 仙境区（Wonderland District）
> 
>  
> 
> 王牌俱乐部（Ace O’Club）
> 
>  
> 
> 贫民区（Suicide Slums）
> 
>  
> 
> 韦恩科技塔（WayneTech Tower）
> 
>  
> 
> 莱克斯企业（Lexcorp）


	3. 隐藏的秘密

“说实话，我有点嫉妒了。”Lois微笑着抱臂站在客厅里。Conner耸耸肩，旁边放着收拾好的背包。“为什么你就能住在漂亮的顶层公寓里？”

 

“因为Tim是我最好的朋友。”Conner告诉她。他激动地等着Tim来电叫他过去——这有点傻。不是因为什么豪华顶层公寓（他去过韦恩宅，所以知道什么是豪华），而是因为他很高兴能再次见到Tim——尽管这只是因为任务。

 

“好吧不过我到时一定要去串门——以确保你们都过的好好的。你知道，我是个负责任的大人。”

 

“我们可是泰坦——我觉得我们会很好的。再说，你该怎么进前门？我可以直接飞上去，但韦恩家的安保……”

 

“哦拜托了，我可是Lois Lane。我总能找到办法的。”她夸张地挥了挥手说道。

 

“你当然会的。”事实上，如果Lois真的想，她总能找到办法溜进去，即使那意味着直接从大楼外面爬上去。Tim不会介意的，不过安保人员们可能会不太高兴。

 

“当然啦。不过不管怎样——代我向Tim问好。”Lois话音刚落，Conner的电话就震动了一下——有短信。

 

在公寓见。你可以飞上来。短信里说。简洁明了，语法完全正确，完全不像是一条短信的风格。他每次就是这样知道短信是Tim发来的（或者是Bart，不过他从来没耐心等回音，所以他总是打电话）。

 

“好吧，我该走了。”Conner把电话放回口袋里，背起背包。

 

“你们可要尽量避开那些麻烦。”Lois眨眨眼。

 

“你知道我们没办法保证这个。”Conner敬了个礼，几秒后他又再一次飞翔在大都会的天空中了。今天是个阴天，太阳被厚厚的白云遮盖住了，但Conner仍能感受到它的光辉，他的每个细胞都都汲取着阳光的能量，尽管他几乎感觉不到它所带来的热度。

 

韦恩塔离Lois的公寓只有几个街区，Conner只用了大约一分钟就到了。他现在知道为什么Tim说那不算是个顶层公寓了——它并不是在顶层，而且大楼的外形也不是常规的摩天大楼。即便如此在这里也能俯瞰着大都会几乎所有的建筑（除了莱克斯大楼）。他降落在一个矩形的阳台上——很大，但比不过大楼另一边的停机坪。Tim在等着他，Conner走过来时他拉开了通往房间内部的玻璃门。

 

“你看起来有几个星期没睡觉了。”Conner对他说。

 

“你也好。”Tim疲惫地笑了，走到一边去好让Conner进来。他的声音里有一种温柔让Conner感到温暖——这是太阳无法给予的。

 

“不，我可是认真的——你昨天为了任务熬到多晚？”Conner问道。Tim总是忽视自己的基本需求，这是个坏习惯。Tim不只是个夜猫子，为了工作他会整夜整夜地燃烧精力，然后把自己搞的像是要睡上一个星期。精心熨烫过的白衬衫，昂贵的黑色西装裤和完美打理过的头发会让他骗过所有人，但他骗不了Conner。

 

“也不是那么晚。我说过我有很多后备计划。而且我在来的路上补过觉了，如果这能让你感觉好点。” Tim关上了他们身后的门。

 

“好吧，也许这就是为什么你看起来这么累。”Conner总结道。他并不太相信Tim休息过了，就算他真的在路上补过觉了，他可能也只睡了不到一个小时。不过刚来就和Tim争论这些他们已经争论过无数次的话题没什么意义。

 

Tim只是耸了耸肩，领着Conner穿过厨房走进客厅，两个房间中间只隔了一个餐桌。沙发背对着带阳台的落地窗（在这里能将大都会和百年公园一览无余），面向一个挂在墙上的巨大显示屏。客厅另一边有一些座位，旁边摆着几个书架和一架小型平台钢琴。这地方不像其他韦恩家的住处那么大，但装潢依然很有品味，还有那些现代家具——如果把它们放在在农场的家里会显得格格不入的。

 

“有钱真好。”Conner小声吐槽着。他已经吐槽过大概一万遍了，而且他确信之后还有一万遍等着他。

 

“有钱当然有它的好处。”Tim像往常那样回答道，指向显示屏右边的走廊。“那边通往卧室。你的房间是右手边第一个。可以先把东西放那儿。”

 

Conner点点头，迅速照做了——用超级速度，当然。他进到装潢简单的卧室里，把背包放到铺着全新黑色床单的特大号双人床边。蝙蝠家是对黑色有奇怪的执念吗？整个公寓都差不多是黑白的，除了那些天马行空的装饰画。不过至少Tim开始喜欢红色了，红与黑的组合让Conner不由自主地微笑了。那是他的标志色，Tim穿上去也棒极了。而且Tim有些慌乱地和Conner解释改变罗宾制服颜色的原由时很可爱——为了纪念他——之后也一直没变。

 

Conner尽量不去往更深处想——他总是让自己迷惑不已。他迅速离开房间回到客厅，Tim刚刚在走到沙发旁边。“所以你准备告诉我你的超级秘密任务吗？”

 

“那不是秘密。如果是的话告诉你就没意思了。”Tim坐下时说。Conner在他旁边坐下来。

 

“也许吧。”Conner耸肩。他们两个都知道Tim和他说了很多秘密——令人惊讶的是有很多事他甚至都没告诉他的家人们——在他单飞的那段时间里。

 

“好吧。” Tim听起来像是要告诉Conner这个秘密了，“这事不算很复杂。缉毒行动——只不过不止一个团伙，也不是本地的。卡珊已经在香港追踪他们几个星期了。”

 

“外国毒贩又找上哥谭了？”

 

“尽管哥谭在慢慢变好——经济上和社会上——但总有走投无路的人。他们容易掉入陷阱而我们没办法无处不在，尽管我们已经尽力了。所以其实毒贩很容易交易完成后全身而退。现在我们已经清除本地的毒品供应商，所以外国毒贩容易得手。这就像无限循环，不过只要他们露出马脚我们就会出击。”Tim说着耸了耸肩。他看起来并不十分在意——当然，对他来说这不是什么大事——但Conner不能想象那样的无限循环。他会疯掉的。“我们得相信我们在让哥谭变得更好，尽管有时候事情先变得更糟。”

 

“那样的话你们怎么做？”

 

“继续坚持下去。”Tim早就接受这个事实了。相比之下Conner觉得自己为了一个案件烦躁有点蠢了。Tim每一天都在解决一堆这样的事。事实上，Tim现在可能还有一百件事要处理，不过现在他在这——仅仅因为Conner问他能不能帮忙。Conner甚至不知道怎样才能补偿他——除了时刻提醒自己珍惜Tim的友情。

 

他沉思的时候Tim转过头来。“说到毒品，你那件案子怎么样？你打电话之后没有什么事发生吗？”

 

“没有，很平静——这让我感觉不太妙。”Conner告诉他。今天早上甚至连一起劫车事件都没发生。

 

“嗯，我做了调查，找到了一些……疑点。” Tim哪来的时间做调查？Conner一点也不想知道答案。

 

“是什么？”

 

“在验尸报告里。你来之前我看了一遍报告，我绝对没想到我会看到这个。”Tim把桌上的笔记本电脑拿来放到腿上，打开调出层层叠叠的报告。“三个受害者死于严重的心跳过速，而不是身体创伤。也就是说他们心跳太快，导致了心脏病发作。

 

“你认为他们是吓到心脏病死的？” 恐惧致死的事例不是没有，许多稻草人的受害者就是因此而丧生的，如果救治不及时的话。而且他也听说过人从建筑顶楼或飞机上掉下来却先死于心脏病发作的。见鬼的，就连鬼屋和过山车都有警告的。

 

“大部分受害者都很年轻。我是说，任何人都有可能死于心脏病，但那通常发生在老人身上。”

 

“这些受害者看起来并不像是有一颗脆弱的心脏。”Conner说，他绞尽脑汁想要说点有用的。没有一个受害者在四十岁以上。

 

“奇怪的事还没完。凯文･法洛斯身上没有致命伤，只有四肢上的一些割伤和淤青。费尔南多･蒙托亚的颈椎骨折只会导致瘫痪而不是死亡。安布尔･弗里曼的刺伤是最有趣的。”

 

“有趣？” Conner被Tim的想法吓到了。虽然他已经习惯了，所以这变成了他们之间的玩笑话。

 

“你看，这个刺伤是那把削苹果的刀造成的。在我看来它其实没那么锋利。问题是凶手是怎么在不被发现的情况下接近受害者——近到他能拿到那把刀，而受害者甚至都没怎么挪动。但根据报告，那把刀上的标记显示它属于安布尔･弗里曼的朋友。所以为什么她的朋友要刺伤她？仔细看就会发现她朋友胳膊上有自卫伤，在她自己的刺伤旁边——但这又是另一把刀造成的，可能也是削苹果刀。而且在弗里曼指甲里找到的皮肤碎屑是她朋友的。” Tim解释道。

 

“所以是弗里曼捅伤了她的朋友，而她朋友拿刀自卫？”Conner总结道。这简直太可怕了，完全不合理的犯罪。

 

“看起来是这样的。”

 

“为什么弗里曼会袭击她的朋友，她们只是坐下来吃了个苹果呀？”

 

“这就是奇怪之处了，虽然我觉得我已经有答案了。” 当然了——他可是Tim Drake。在他这里从来没有未解之谜。“警察可能会觉得这不太公平，不过如果我们重新回顾弗里曼的尸检报告，就会发现她死前肾上腺素和去甲肾上腺素骤增。她可能是死于刺伤的，但其他受害者是死于肾上腺素激增导致的心跳过速。”Tim的眼里闪烁着即将揭开真相的光芒。

 

“所以，让我猜猜，你认为是安柏明锭导致了肾上腺素激增，从而引发了心脏病。”Conner猜测到，Tim赞同地点点头。“但凶手想要做什么？”他会是个受命除掉药品知情人的职业杀手吗？但安布尔･弗里曼又是怎么被卷进去的？

 

“这就是问题所在——我不认为有什么杀手。” Conner眨了眨眼，他不知道Tim是怎样得出这个结论的，但他知道在Tim解释完以前最好不要问问题。不过Tim没有继续说下去，他只是看着Conner，好像在等他脑中的齿轮运转完毕。

 

“这种药不只引起肾上腺素激增——还会导致极端暴力行为，他们只会战斗而不会逃跑＊。”Conner推测道。见了鬼了。这就是为什么杰奎琳･法洛斯女士说的是她丈夫的名字——她不是在呼唤他，而是尽力想要告诉其他人发生了什么。这也就是为什么安布尔･弗里曼袭击了她的朋友。

 

“现在我们得弄清楚这种药里的什么物质引起了极端反应，以及为什么它能通过审查。可能交送审查的成份报告是伪造的。” Lois也有同样的猜测。但还有一个大问题。

 

“为什么会有人做这样的事？”Conner问。他们是把这些受害者当试验品吗？还是只是纯粹的，恶毒的犯罪？不太会是，但也不是不可能。他自己也遇见过施虐狂。

 

“这就很难说了。”Tim把电脑放回到桌上，陷进沙发里。

 

“那我们接下来怎么做？” Conner问，尽管他已经知道答案了，因为Tim的脸上写着：我们有活干了。

 

“看起来我们要拜访一下木星制药公司了。”

 

几小时之后他们来到了位于大都会郊区的木星制药公司门外，在熟悉的夜色掩护下打探着目标。白色的建筑物从外面看起来更像是一个加工厂。它平铺在郊外的旷野上，与远处繁华市区中的摩天大楼形成荒凉的对比。更深入的检查之后Conner发现地下还有几层——多谢他的X射线。最深不过三层，但值得引起注意。尽管对一个工厂来说这并不算不常见。

 

整栋建筑的安保不严，看上去只是平常的夜班巡逻。夜里这个时候公司都空了，但这就是他们一直等到黑暗降临后的原因。少数分散在公司各处的员工很容易避开，必要的时候还能抓来审问。

 

“是时候潜入了？”Conner问。他们在装货间，藏在货物后躲过监控。Tim在仔细研究一个他从来没见过的奇怪的扫描破译装置。

 

“是的。扫描显示我们的目标在档案室，地下二层。”Tim不能查到安柏明锭的完整成分表，因为送去审查的报告是伪造的。现在是传统的侦探时间了。Conner很高兴他终于有事可干了——坐在那里看着Tim做了一整天调查让他觉得自己很没用，尤其是这一天过得异常平静。

 

“你在哪弄到那东西的？”Tim把小装置叠起来收进腰带里时Conner问道。

 

“韦恩科技的新产品，加入了一些沙纳加科技＊。”现在所有的蝙蝠成员都从韦恩科技那里获取装备了。Conner记得他死前还没有如此商业化，但显然在他缺席的这段时间里很多事都发生了变化。Lex一直耿耿于怀，但他也无可奈何。这倒是让Conner很高兴。现在他最不需要的就是Luthor的骚扰。手头这件案子已经够让他忙的了。 “你看起来有点分心。”

“啊？什么？”Conner眨眨眼，意识到自己好像在发呆。Tim抬起一边眉毛，脸上写着：这就是我要说的，现在给我个解释。 “没什么。”

 

Tim抱着手臂看他。

 

“好吧好吧——我只是在想案子。尤其是安布尔･弗里曼。我只是……有点理解那种失去控制然后伤到身边人的感觉。” Conner的确想让自己听上去比平常更随意一些，而Tim脸上的关心说明了一切。Conner很确定自己永远不会完全放下过去——那次Luthor控制了他，让他伤害了Tim和其他人。尽管那不是他的错，但不论他怎样试图说服自己，负罪感仍如影随行。“没事的——我只是想为她讨回公道。”或许那样能给他带来一些安慰。

 

“好吧，我们走。”Tim看起来仍有疑虑，但他也没有追问。Conner松了口气。Tim那样看他的时候他总感觉有些喘不过气——他的眼睛睁大，有些担忧地轻皱眉头。他眼中有着难以置信的温柔，和无法言说的关爱，而Conner从不知道为什么这种眼神总是深深地触动他，总是让他完全卸下防备。

 

他又开始分心了——必须得集中精神，但这突然变得困难了。他摇了摇头，清理了那些他没时间注意的杂念。

 

“好，走吧，我们得抓紧时间。”他说。Tim看了他一会儿，Conner足够了解他以至于知道Tim绝对看穿他了。尽管这样，Tim还是点点头拉下了头罩。他们爬上最近的舷梯，在监控摄像头转过去的时候穿过装货间的门。毫无疑问Tim已经让监控系统瘫痪了，所以它们现在没什么用，但Conner觉得躲避摄像头只是他的习惯罢了。

 

他们进去后通过楼梯间下到二楼，此间Conner一直留心听着安保人员的动静。在他们出楼梯间之前，他又用X射线扫描了一遍，在确保安全后点点头。走廊尽头是通向两边的分岔路，墙上的标识告诉他们向左是实验室，向右是档案室和其他办公间。两人悄无声息地潜入档案室，闪开了一个端着咖啡睡眼惺忪的保安。

 

Conner花了三秒用TTK撬开了锁（平常他都是直接破坏门锁，但最近Tim在教他注意轻重，而且这样撬锁不会留下他们侵入的痕迹），进入了这个有点小的档案室。好吧，其实它挺大的，只不过Conner见过很多更夸张的。

 

“你知道我们该从哪开始吗？还是我得用超级速度都翻一遍？”Conner问道。他比较喜欢不用检查每一份资料。即使有超级速度，这也是一份苦差事。

 

“我很确定所有药的档案都在一起，Conner。按规章和首字母排列。” Tim说，只有那么一点点的得意。

 

“闭嘴吧。” Tim走到一个档案柜前——其实有七个——只用了几秒就找到了装着安柏明锭资料的牛皮纸袋。他翻开档案仔细研究，然后皱起了眉头。

 

“怎么了？”

 

“这份文件和送去食品药品监管局的那份一样是伪造的。” Tim又检查了一遍档案柜，但一无所获。他气恼地把档案放回去，“本来我也觉得不会这么容易，我们得想办法找到真正的文件。”

 

“我们去哪儿找？”

 

“我不太确定，可能在任何地方。又或者它根本不存在。”

 

“所以我们有计划吗？”

 

“实验室在走廊另一头是吗？”

 

“是的？”因为头罩挡着Conner看不清Tim的表情，但他知道Tim一定有主意了。

 

“我们有机会抓到什么人审问吗？”

 

“应该有机会。我们要来好警察坏警察＊那一套吗？”

 

“见机行事。而且我们不是通常玩“坏警察／更坏的警察”的吗？” Tim得意地笑着。他总是那个更坏的警察。坏蛋们可从没料到这一点，而Conner知道Tim想有多可怕就有多可怕——他可是亲眼见过。

 

“你确定要恐吓一个可怜的科学家？” 他们溜进走廊的时候Conner问，他不留痕迹地关上身后的门。

 

“并不。”Tim简单地说。Conner也觉得他不会——恐吓无辜平民不在他们的字典里，连蝙蝠侠也不会这么做。不过如果他们逮住的科学家正好是始作俑者之一，那就怪不得他们了。

 

他们穿过走廊，Tim就算踩在白石地板上也像个幽灵一般悄无声息，Conner沉静地飘在后面确保他们是安全的。幸运的是实验室的墙不透光，也没有玻璃窗——玻璃看上去的确很美观，但也让他们在任务时难以藏身。而这里的实验室门上只有一个奇怪的小窗口，一切就变得容易多了。

 

Tim试了试门把手，没锁。他们进去后发现了一条更小的走廊，两边各有一些房间。“这下好了——我们该进哪一间好呢？” 这是个反问句，因为他在Tim开口前就开始透视了。

 

“这就像个谚语不是吗？”

 

“除了左数第二间都是空的。里面只有一个科学家，背对着门。” Conner使劲眨了眨眼，在透视和正常之间切换总感觉很奇怪。

 

“看来我们走运了。”

 

“不要乌鸦嘴啊。” Conner推开门的时候提醒他。那个落单的科学家坐在实验台前，被一堆资料环绕着。他被响声惊动，转过头来。他很年轻，看起来不比他们俩大多少。他的眼镜歪歪斜斜地挂在脸上，棕色短发乱糟糟的，整个人看起来就像一张被揉得皱巴巴的纸一样。不过这也在情理之中，毕竟现在已经很晚了。

 

“什——” 他叫出声，但他看到Conner和Tim——准确的说，是超级小子和红罗宾时停了下来。他摘掉眼镜，眯着眼看了看，然后惊讶地边叫着边冲了过来，途中还碰掉了一两个写字板。他紧紧握住了Tim的手，激烈地上下摇动着，嘴都咧到耳朵边上去了。“我的老天啊！”

 

“呃——”Tim试图解释。红罗宾跳窗逃走了，留下了一个社交障碍的Tim Drake裹在制服里，全都是因为一个他应得的承认。

 

“红罗宾！我的老天爷啊——我是你的超级大粉丝！”青年在激动之中甚至完全忘了Conner的存在。

 

“哦——”

 

“你曾经把我从一场抢劫里救了出来，就在鲁滨逊公园外，你还记得吗？当然不了——你可能每周都要救上百人！我－我是说，蝙蝠侠也超酷的，但是呀！红罗宾！哦上帝——这是不是有点奇怪——我并不了解你但我就是这么爱上你了！” 亚伦·温特斯（他的铭牌上写着）看起来要在狂喜之中爆炸了。Conner默默祈祷Tim千万不要说出什么奇怪的话，关于英雄崇拜或者别的什么，然后毁了这个好机会。他有时候就是这么令人扫兴，虽然只是他自身的防御机制罢了。

 

“好吧，”Tim开始说。Conner准备好尴尬了。

 

“你很幸运，我现在还是单身。”

 

等等，什么鬼？

 

温特斯脸红了，羞涩地笑着，而Conner这才恍然大悟——他可没想到Tim Drake会变成Tim Wayne。他的大脑需要时间重启，并且消化Tim公开与一个完全陌生的人调情的这个事实。好吧也许不算完全陌生，但至少是个陌生人。实际上Conner完全不能接受Tim调情这件事，但这很奇怪，因为他自己也曾经有不少女友。更别提那个火辣的山猫小妞＊和Tim从十层高楼掉下去的时候在半空中惺惺相惜。这个故事他一直都很难相信。

 

“如果我没有和工作结婚了的话，哈。”温特斯盯着他有点磨损的鞋，脸上的红晕完全没有消失的迹象。Conner用了将近一半的脑功率才不至于让他的下巴掉到地上。

 

“我能理解那种感受。”Conner从没听过Tim用这种语调说话。他感觉很奇怪——Tim听起来是那么的…有魅力。

 

“不过我觉得这次我是心甘情愿的，哦！” 温特斯从口袋中掏出来一个小笔记本和一支笔。“请…请问你介意给我签名吗？” 他有点害羞地问。

 

“当然不介意。” Tim犹豫了一会儿，然后开始在纸上写写画画。Conner偷偷瞅了一眼，他的笔迹完全不一样。所以这样就没人能把红罗宾和Tim Drake-Wayne联系起来，Conner在心里偷笑。虽然不会有人闲的无聊去做随机笔迹对照（应该），但这就是Tim式强迫症。至少Tim的奇怪之处算得上正常。

 

“所以，呃——我猜你是在任务中，是吗？哦天啊，我希望一切都还好。” Tim还给他笔记本的时候温特斯挠了挠后颈说。

 

“是这样的，你知道安柏明锭吗？” Conner抢在Tim之前开口。温特斯转过来，像是才知道他的存在一样。

 

“哦，超级小子——” 好吧没错，他直到刚才都没注意到Conner。“嗯，我不知道很多。我只是个研究人员，几周前才从哥谭搬来。不过我听到一些消息——不太好的。有人说分析药品的检查员被收买了。不知道公司为什么要那样做。应该不会出什么岔子的对吗？”

 

“恰恰相反。你听说最近的谋杀案了吗？”Tim切换回了红罗宾模式。

 

“当然了，新闻都在报道这件事，网上也都是…这之间有什么关系吗？”

 

“我们认为这里面另有隐情——药里面没被记录在档案里的某些成份引起了肾上腺素和去甲肾上腺素骤增，最终导致心肌梗死。伴随极端暴力行为，患者甚至无法认出最亲近的人。”Tim的话让温特斯陷入了沉思。

 

“那就太糟糕了。听起来像是某种成分直接影响了大脑，但有上百种有这样作用的东西，或者是它们的复合物。”温特斯叹了口气，捋了把头发。“真是的，我希望我能更有用些。但我只知道最西边的楼里有另一个独立的档案室。迎新那天我被告知那里都是备用文件，以防这边的档案室出了什么差错。我总是觉得这很蠢，因为所有档案都存在数据库里，但你知道那群管事的傻瓜们总是有被害妄想症，所以我也没多问，只是觉得是老古董的做法，也许里面都是些档案原件？现在想想，我知道的人都没有进入权限，我自己当然也没有。我也没多想，直到现在…我真是个傻瓜。”温特斯垂头丧气地陷进椅子里。

 

“这不是你的错，你本来也不会知道的。谢谢你告诉我们这么多，帮了很大的忙。” Tim说。温特斯微笑着耸了耸肩。

 

“也许我该考虑一下到别的地方找份工作。”

 

“你总是可以回哥谭来的。”又来了，Tim Wayne模式。

 

“哥谭当然有她的好处。” 老天啊温特斯是在盯着Tim看吗？Conner突然觉得心里有股无名火，他现在非常，非常的烦躁。

 

“我们会去那个秘密档案室的，看看我们能不能找到我们要找的东西。” 他插嘴，试着不让自己听起来很无礼。但真的，他真的不想全程就这么看着了。

 

“哦，好的，我想我也该回家了。” 温特斯看了看手表，有点伤心地说。他又看向Tim，“我还是不敢相信我有机会遇见你！还有呃，小心一点。虽然这里的安保很松懈，但我有预感如果公司真的有什么隐情的话，西边那栋楼一定防卫森严。”

 

“谢谢你，你也注意安全。”在他们俩离开的时候（终于！）Tim叮嘱道。Conner关上门之前温特斯向他们挥手致意。

 

“我去啊我看起来就是个透明人！”Conner揉了把脸呻吟道。

 

“你不是人群焦点的时候感觉有那么奇怪？” Tim调侃道。Conner盯着他。

 

“你让我听起来像是不被关注就会死。”

 

“当大明星不是你的时候你确实变得很暴躁啊。” Tim回到走廊上，Conner抱着手臂飘在后面。

 

“我没有变得很暴躁！那根本不是重点！”Conner无力的抗议道，感觉脸慢慢热起来。

 

“所以唯一合理的解释是你嫉妒了。” Tim笑道。Conner愣住，这让Tim笑得更欢了——如果那是有可能的话。

 

“我嫉妒什么？！” Conne不是故意把话说得那么重。他试图说服自己Tim的指控毫无道理，但有一部分的他——他曾以为很久之前就驱除了的那部分——告诉他并不是这样的。

 

“我不知道，你来告诉我。” Tim听起来有点过于得意了，但Conner毫无办法，只能愤愤不平地跟在Tim后面。

 

“我们不是还有别的事情要操心吗？”他尝试转移话题。理解Tim沉默背后的意思，Conner早就精于此道了。所以Tim轻哼一声表示同意就指的是这段对话还会继续，但是要等到任务结束。Conner更愿意听到另一种回应——表示这个话题到此为止的那个，所以Tim就不会拿这件事来笑他了，不过至少现在他不用想这个。

 

他们两个悄悄溜回装货间。在夜色的掩护下从外面进入西边大楼要比在亮堂堂的楼内和保安兜圈子容易多了。幸运的是，这里为数不多的保安几乎都聚集在前后门，可能只是想赶走捣乱分子。去往西边大楼的路可以说是畅通无阻，而有了Tim备在万能腰带里的简易解码器，闯进去就更容易了。

 

“我怀疑我们要找的东西不在这层。” 他们一进去Tim就说。这栋楼的设计和其他大楼相似，只不过不像其他楼那么明亮，只有几盏应急灯照着短短的走廊。并且，旁边没有规整的楼梯井，而是有一组直接通向楼下的台阶，就在他们进来的门跟前。在台阶的对面是一面几英尺高的墙，组成了通往左右两边的走廊。这样他们就看不见走廊的任何一边，但也没有人能看见他们。Conner觉得这是个糟糕的设计，因为这样里面的人就看不清入口。不过人们常说不要嫌弃礼物，送到嘴的机会可要抓住＊。

 

“你是对的。地下三层有个很大的档案室。” 他快速扫描了一遍说。这层楼是空的。办公室里空无一人，只有一个门警在其中一个走廊尽头。

 

“去他的新扫描器——我想我带着你就够了。”

 

“我喜欢这个主意。我还能防弹呢。” Conner思考了一会儿Tim会不会真的在某次呼叫他（或者更好的，回到团队里来），但他试着不抱希望。不过这不意味着他会放弃劝说Tim回到泰坦来，没门。尽管要等到这次任务之后。

 

Tim没再说话，尽管他看上去想要说点什么。他一定改变主意了，因为他无声地走下了台阶。“这层是什么？”他下到负一层的时候问。

 

“更多的空办公室。左边走廊尽头有一个保安正在向我们走来，很慢，不是威胁。” Conner说。下一层他继续：“另一个保安正往相反方向走。” 到了档案室在的那一层他说：“没人。不过那边的自动贩卖机里有好吃又有嚼劲的花生酱巧克力棒。”

 

Tim转过头来看他，嘴角微微勾起，挑起一边眉毛，脸上写着：认真的，Kon？Conner经常见到这样的神色。

 

他们要找的那间档案室从外表上看和其他房间一样并不惹眼。白色的铁门和铁丝网窗，把手上有个简单的锁。Conner用TTK撬开了门。“对于一个有严格通行限定的秘密建筑来说，这地方的安保也太松懈了。”Tim低语道。

 

“你觉得不太对劲？也许那个技术人员没告诉我们全部？” 他们进去的时候Conner问。这里比之前那个档案室大得多。事实上，他见过有的商店都比它小。Tim拿出了一个小手电，光照亮了一组更小的台阶，通往下一层——Conner在上面的时候可没有看到。

 

“你看见他了，Kon。他没有一点头绪，他的表现也没有显示出他在说谎。他比我们还蒙在鼓里。” Tim说。他看起来知道该搜寻哪，因为他立刻往台阶下走去。

 

“你说了算。” Conner让步了，“你知道从哪开始找吗？”

 

“根据指示来看，很有可能这层的所有文件都是行政管理用的。不过还是帮我查一遍，我下去看看我们要的东西是不是在那。“Conner照做了，不过很快又跟了上来。那些文件都是关于商业模式或者别的什么，所以他决定下楼去加入Tim。他得忍着不用超级速度，以防碰倒那些散在紧密排列的书架上的文件。

 

“这些人应该用数字化管理，这样就省了很多麻烦。”他说。Tim已经在翻找资料了。

 

“如果我只用坐在软软的沙发上黑进某个安全服务器，我的生活就会更容易些。”Tim在书架里翻来翻去。Conner也加入进来，但对他来说这样还是太慢太麻烦了。不过他还是很高兴这次任务不算是高难度。没有怪物，变异人或者两者之间。

 

“找到了！” Conner忙转过去，看见Tim笑着举起了一个档案。

 

“这么快？”

 

“它们还是按首字母排的。”

 

“好吧。”Conner翻了个白眼不过他放松了下来。这还算（比较）迅速容易——不像他们其他的一些任务。

 

“这份看起来确实不一样，” Tim翻看文件的时候说。他拿出了一个数据扫描器一样的东西，用它刷过文件的每一页。“有更多东西。我猜的，因为里面有实际审查的结果，还有合法原材料的列表，看来我的推测是正确的。也有可能是我错了，这份只是网上那份简化版的原件，里面都是些无关紧要的东西。不过可能性很小。”

 

“是啊你什么时候出过错了？”Conner以为Tim会对于他从来不出错这点发表一些讽刺的言论，但Tim脸上的笑容颤抖了一瞬。Conner的心也跟着颤抖了，他试图隐藏他的担忧。

 

“多到我不愿承认，最近。”Tim的声音小到听不见。他的语气并不哀伤，但很…疲惫。Conner不安地吞咽着，不知道该作何回应。这么多年来他已经习惯了Tim的自信满满，甚至他的过度骄傲自大——这一点和他自己一样，也许这就是为什么他们早年总是针锋相对。Conner回来之后Tim就不太一样了。他还是那个Tim，但有时候又不是。他依然像以前一样自信，骄傲，武断，但他变了。或者说…可能Tim一直都是这么紧绷着，只是Conner直到现在才发现？

 

“你还好吗，Kon？”Conner眨了眨眼。“你又走神了。”

 

“什么？啊，是啊。我只是在等你把那东西扫描完。”Conner很快扯了个谎。

“哦。” Tim很明显没被说服，但那是正常的。

 

“不管怎样，如果你弄完了，我们就——”Conner说，在灯突然亮起来的时候生生停住。“靠。”

 

Tim快速放回文件，塞好手电和扫描器，整套动作一气呵成。他在Conner还没反应过来的时候就冲了出去。“我留意到这层有一道小门，通往后面。”他低语道。那道门只有几英尺远，在一个大书架后面，没被挡住。

 

幸运的是它也没锁着，进去是一个又长又窄的工作用通道。只勉强够一个人推着文件车通过。头顶上是各种管道，隔一段距离就有一个光溜溜的电灯泡照明。

 

“你觉得那是保安在例行巡逻吗？”Conner问，尽量快地跟上去。即使他不用侧身跑，他还是不能像Tim一样自如——Tim的肩比较窄，身材也更苗条。

 

“应该不是。我有种不好的预感。”Tim说。他又变回红罗宾模式了，语言简练，语气急促但冷静。“你能夜视吗？”

 

“什么？我能，为什么？”

 

“切换成夜视模式，关掉所有灯。”Conner把手向通道一侧伸去，准备好TTK。从墙面往上，穿过管道，沿线路向下，从里面爆掉那个灯泡，然后是下一个，再下一个，直到他们眼前的道路一片漆黑。他眯着眼睛，试图在黑暗中看清。过度拉伸眼部肌肉的感觉很奇怪，甚至有点疼。

 

在Conner开口问这都是为什么之前，他听见通道尽头的门被用力打开的巨大声响，紧接着是一声意料之中的“不许动！” 他从来没搞明白Tim是怎么知道准备。要么是Tim有不为人知的超能力，要么是诡异的蝙蝠家那一套（这也算超能力了吧）。

 

“通道里的灯灭了！”Conner听见一个人大喊。他受限的视线里有两个人。他还没完全掌握夜视能力，看不太清楚，但还是能看到一前一后的两个警卫。他们的武装比之前看到的普通保安高级多了。

 

“都是你的。”说完Tim往前跑了几步，跳上墙，把自己挂在顶上的管道上。他让开了路，Conner就能瞬间加速冲过去，一连撞倒了两个警卫。

 

“太容易了。”Conner说。第一个警卫被高速撞击力撞晕了，第二个也好不到哪去——他倒下的时候撞到了头。不过至少他们都戴着头盔。

 

“我觉得这只是开始。”Tim说。他已经荡下来了，“我们必须尽快从通道里出去。这里没有足够的空间打架，虽然你能从一面把他们撞翻，但如果他们从另一边涌进来…啊，我可不想身上都是弹孔。”

 

“不用你说第二遍——我都要有幽闭恐惧症了。”Conner已经开始继续前进了，在Tim表示担忧时跨过倒下的警卫。他从来都不喜欢狭小的空间。

 

谢天谢地，他们已经通过了通道的大部分，离出口那道通向一个开阔空间的门只有几英尺远。那个空间里散着各种塑料容器和东倒西歪的椅子。他只能猜测它的用处——它和档案室相连，所以可能是员工用来整理文件的。天花板还是很低，不过至少有足够的掩体。而且Tim应该会需要那些掩体，因为随着几个沉重的脚步声，许多警卫涌进了房间里。

 

“不许动！”其中一个人大喊，但其他人立刻就对着他们开枪了。Tim迅速躲到一个大箱子后面。这些掩体在枪林弹雨下坚持不了多久，但解除敌人的武装对Conner来说就是小菜一碟。

 

“你们好啊，这里是钢铁之躯。得用上比子弹更好的东西。” 攻击者们都被敲晕了之后Conner建议道。

 

“拜托别给他们出主意。”Tim一边走向大厅一边训道。Conner只是抱歉地耸了耸肩，然后跟了上去。

 

“你觉得他们是从哪冒出来的？我之前可没看到这些警卫。” 他们左转的时候Conner问。通往上一层的楼梯就在前面，但毫无疑问他们将面对一大波敌人。

 

“我们进入档案室的时候可能触发了无声警报。这说明他们可能真的在隐瞒什么东西，对我们来说是好消息。而坏消息是我们得突围，这些警卫看起来比普通保安要训练有素的多。” Tim说。他手上已经准备好一个蝙蝠镖了——这是好事，因为有一个警卫突然从办公间里冲了出来。Tim立刻扔出了蝙蝠镖，砸中了警卫的手，他的武器哐啷一声砸在地板上。Tim又一个飞踢解决了他。

 

他们继续前进，在楼梯口遭到了猛烈攻击。Conner的力量与Tim的体术和疯狂蝙蝠特技相结合让他们冲到了最上层，但更多的警卫从入口和走道另一边涌了进来。这些人都见鬼的从哪来的？感觉他们每解决一个，就又有两个冒出来。他的耳朵里回荡着叫喊声和子弹出膛的声音。子弹不能伤到他，它们只是从他的坚硬的皮肤上弹开——这让攻击者们很恼怒。因为某些原因，他们总是瞄准他，好像至少有一个子弹能穿过Conner的钢铁之躯。虽然那不会发生，但至少帮不能防弹的Tim引开了火力。

 

就在Conner解决掉一部分警卫时，Tim叫了出来。Conner转过来的时候正好看到他用剪刀腿放倒了一个警卫，又用泰瑟枪一样的武器击晕了另外两个，还把一个绊下了台阶，然后捂住了手臂。

 

他被击中了。

 

“好了，是时候离开这个鬼地方了。”他对那些警卫们手下留情，试图减少伤害，毕竟他们只是在做自己的工作。但现在Tim受伤了。他冲向Tim，一把捞起他，飞出了（暂时）无人阻挡的大门。忽略掉战损，他用TTK把Tim包起来，飞向被云覆盖住的夜空，匆忙之中突破了音速。

 

“你还好吗？” 他问，渐渐放慢速度保持平稳飞行。

 

“还好。” Tim按下制服上的一个按钮好解除头罩。“这可有点…突然，Kon。”

 

“你被子弹击中了，老兄。我们已经拿到我们想要的了，没有理由留下来，所以我觉得我们可以离开了。”

 

“实际上是刀伤，虽然我从没料到我会被一个警卫砍伤。不过那些家伙不简单。我觉得砍伤我的那个人练过巴西战舞＊。这可在意料之外。”Tim正压着伤口止血，他听起来很正常，但Conner还是吓得不轻。

 

“那不是个好兆头。”Conner说。不过此时此刻木星制药公司的安保系统并不是他所要担心的。有更重要的事。“你确定你没事？”

 

“我又不是瓷娃娃。” Tim争辩道。Conner想他会不会又要听他的长篇大论了。不过Tim只是叹了口气，然后把头靠在Conner肩上。通常情况下Tim会拒绝被公主抱，但现在他受伤了，只抓着手腕显然是行不通的。然而，Tim一般会像猫一样蜷缩起来，而不是…这样。不是说这个姿势有多亲密，多年来的同甘共苦让他们习惯了对方的存在。Conner只是不知道为什么这个举动让他心跳加速，飞行高度还不小心往下掉了一点。他很快做了修正，不知道Tim有没有注意到。谢天谢地Tim正忙着检查伤口。Conner不确定在黑暗的城郊上空Tim能看到多少，不过月光应该足够了，因为Tim很快下了结论：“我需要缝针。”

 

“那我带你去医院。”Conner说。实际上他已经在向医院前进了——Tim的伤口肯定比他说的要严重。

 

“不用了。公寓里有很多医疗储备。足够我自己缝针了。”Tim坚持道。

 

“什么？你认真的？听着，我在医院有熟——”

 

“这没什么。是，我是认真的。我给自己治疗过很多次，我都数不过来，这会很容易的。”

 

“既然你这么说的话。” Conner在他们到达市区范围时不太情愿地改变了路线向公寓飞去。他知道他不能强行把Tim带到医院去，而且和伤员争论好像也不太好。

 

城市的灯火在他们下方闪烁，开始只是一点点孤独的波浪，而后渐渐融入远方的一整片海洋。星罗棋布的摩天大楼屹立在前方，有些亮着灯，有些只是像哨兵一般在黑夜中沉默地矗立着。韦恩科技塔发出轻柔的翡翠色光辉，像是灯塔一样指引着Conner向那里飞去，那个熟悉的标志让他感觉他正身处于世界上最大的秘密之中。

 

“我希望我没把血滴在路上。”Conner把Tim放在降落台上的时候他说。他把门打开，Tim拖着步子走了进去，解开披风，腰带和弹药带。

 

“那就是明天的头条了。”Conner开玩笑说，或者，他试着开玩笑说，虽然他现在没什么心情。但他得说点什么来避免一直盯着Tim的伤口看。当Tim挣脱掉制服，露出里面穿的T恤和紧身短裤时，Conner这才清楚地看到了那道伤口有多严重。伤口不大，但他能看出它很深。Tim不是被划伤的——他几乎是被捅了。Conner只能感激他没有伤到重要器官。

 

Tim钻到橱柜台后翻了一会儿，找出了一个小型急救箱。他坐到旁边的高凳上，开始给伤口消毒。“需要我帮忙吗？” Conner问，尽管他已经知道答案了。

 

“不了，我自己可以搞定。” Tim从急救箱里抽出处理过的针线和绷带。

 

“我的天啊，你真的要自己做这个？”Conner在内心发了个抖。Tim说要自己缝针的时候他可没仔细想过。

 

“呃，是的。”Tim挑起一边眉毛。

 

“而你根本不打算麻醉一下？”

 

“急救箱里没有局部麻醉。别担心，Kon。我以前也做过。”Conner不禁开始思考那意味着多少次。针第一次刺穿皮肤的时候Tim瑟缩了一下，但他深吸了一口气然后继续下去。Tim保持着一种令人感到不舒服的冷静，Conner看着他，一种可怕的想法出现在他脑海里。

 

“Tim，多少疼痛对你来说是正常的？”

 

Tim停下来，慢慢对上Conner的注视。有那么几秒他睁大了眼睛，像是被车前灯照到的小鹿。那双眼睛太蓝了——像暴风雨过后的天空，常常出现在Conner的梦里。他清晰可见地吞咽了一下，然后继续专注于完成剩下的那几针，耸了耸好的那边肩膀。他只愿意给出这样的答案了。

 

Conner闭上眼睛，想着是不是不去看就会好受些。但他自己的感官掌控了他。他可以听到每次针穿过皮肤时Tim呼吸中微小的颤抖。他可以听到Tim的心跳随之波动。见鬼的，就算他不试着去听，他还是可以听到Tim肺中的空气，血液流过他的静脉和动脉。这一切都在提醒他Tim还是好好的——他就坐在那里，Conner得忍住用TTK触碰他的冲动。而最糟糕的部分是，气味。

 

血的气味对他来说并不陌生，但也不舒服。不只是那股金属气味。如果只是金属气味，或者化学药品还是医院的气息，那么Conner就不会如此难受。不，还有那股清晰可辨的人类的气息，充满了他的鼻腔，差点让他窒息。他几乎可以尝到那股味道，而一瞬间太多味道向他涌来：杀菌剂的尖锐气味，萦绕在Tim衣服上的新洗过的味道，他的清新剂，他皮肤上汗液的气息，还有更强烈的味道——血。

 

这太多了。Conner觉得他的感官要过载了——就像他第一次走出囚禁他的试管时一样。他最糟糕的想法都冒了出来——受伤的Tim，躺在那里，遍体鳞伤。在他自己的血泊里，肺被击穿而无法发出声音，因为骨折无法动弹。这想法太可怕了，但更糟的是这太过真实。Conner没办法接受，他不能想像失去Tim，他的脑子就是无法处理这个过程。Conner知道如果Tim——如果他最重要的人发生了什么意外的话，他真的会发疯的。

 

“我好了。”Tim冷静的声音暂时把Conner从混乱的思绪中拉了出来。他放下针和用来剪掉线头的剪刀，抬头时脸上立刻挂上了担忧。“Conner，你还好吗？”

 

不。

 

Conner一点也不好。Tim现在是好了，但他最近是如此的不顾一切，不顾他自己是怎么样的，他还能在这里简直就是个奇迹。只用一瞬间，只要一颗子弹，一把刀，或者任何东西，Conner生命中最重要的人就会永远消失。

 

仿佛被不知从何而来的恐慌攫住了似的，Conner离开他的椅子，向后趔趄了几步。他强迫自己保持一些外表上的稳定，以阻止更多的感官过载，但毫无用处。

 

“Conner？” Tim问，看起来和Conner一样恐慌。“Kon，发生什么事了？我的天啊，我是不是触发了什么东西？”

 

“什么？不，我——” Conner想要说点什么。

 

“我很抱歉。”Tim说。他眼中的万般懊悔让Conner无法承受。太过了，Tim在担心相反的事情。

 

“不是——我只是——” 他该怎么和Tim解释他完全想错了？Tim至少该有一次为他自己想想？

 

Conner不清楚他自己在做什么，他飞出了玻璃门，飞向大都会的夜空。在一阵眩晕中他模糊地听到Tim在他后面喊着什么。当他反应过来的时候，回去已经太晚了。

 

——TBC——

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者注：
> 
>  
> 
> *战斗或逃跑反应 fight-or-flight response： 在面对危险时肾上腺素引起的反应，使人体为即将发生的战斗或逃跑做好准备。  
> 译者注：
> 
>  
> 
> ＊沙纳加 Thanagar：鹰侠鹰女的母星，在超人正义联盟动画中出现过。
> 
>  
> 
> ＊好警察坏警察 good-cop,bad-cop：一种审讯的心理策略，相当于“糖和鞭子”。坏警察向受审者施压，而好警察表示同情与支持，受审者就更容易与好警察合作，提供所需要的信息。至于更坏的警察…孩子们开心就好(OvO)
> 
>  
> 
> ＊火辣的山猫小妞 hot Lynx chick：三代山猫，来自中国香港的妹子，在红罗宾刊中因Cassandra在香港活动时送出的情报被香港警局派去哥谭做卧底，被红罗宾抓住后暴露身份，她亲了红罗宾，两人互有好感。小超啊亏你还记得你的黑历史。
> 
>  
> 
> ＊原句是 not looking a gifted horse in the mouth
> 
> 检查马的牙齿可以推断出马的年龄，而如果这样检查别人送的马就是对送礼者的不尊重，don’t look a gifted horse in the mouth也就引申为不要指责或者亏待送礼者的意思。这里应该是指大楼的设计缺陷给两人的调查提供了便利。
> 
>  
> 
> ＊巴西战舞 capoeira 是一种介于武术和艺术之间的独特舞蹈。


	4. 真相时刻

Conner只是凭着直觉在飞，他甚至都不知道他前往的是哪个方向。但下方建筑物逐渐变得矮小而稀疏，最终被农田取代——是小镇。他可能是闭着眼飞完了大半路程，至少感觉上是这样的。而且他觉得自己蠢极了，他怎么能见鬼的什么都不说就当着Tim的面飞走呢？他又不是在生Tim的气！当然他是有点恼怒，但…Tim甚至都没有做错什么。

 

Tim做错什么了吗？

 

Conner摇头，Tim当然没有。只是这一切都太令人困扰了。不知道为什么Tim受伤的画面一直在他脑海里挥之不去，轰炸着他，让他没法思考。这意味着什么？他甚至都不知道这有没有什么特别的意义，还是他只是反应过度？对，反应过度似乎是个合理的解释。只有顶级的混蛋才会当着他受伤挚友的面飞走。但Conner——尽管他不愿承认——已经来不及回去面对Tim了。他怎么能？他甚至都不敢直面自己。在向Tim解释清楚之前还有太多东西要弄明白。Tim现在要么在担心不已，要么在找氪石手套准备给他脸上来一拳。后者其实还能让他好受些。

 

又飞了几分钟，肯特农场出现在他的视线里。月光照亮了褪色的红漆谷仓和田野上待收成的庄稼。黄色的小房子里一片黑暗，只有妈平时一直开着的廊灯亮着。它发出温暖的光辉，向疲惫的流浪者们招手。这是Conner重生后第无数次感叹，曾经的他怎么会厌恶这样的小镇？

 

他降落在门廊前，用TTK开了门——他把钥匙落在公寓里了。进去后他打开厨房灯，靠着流理台给自己倒了一杯水。他大口喝水的时候听到有什么东西跳下了楼梯。他心中一惊，，然后才意识到那是小氪。超级狗狗几乎是冲进来的，它欢乐地在Conner脚边乱跳，兴奋地吠叫着。

 

“小氪，蠢狗狗，你会吵醒妈的！” Conner（响亮的）低声训斥道。这样一来邻居也要被吵醒了。

 

“太晚了——她已经醒了。”楼梯上传来妈的声音。她走下来，踏进厨房，肩上披了条围巾，脸上挂着笑容。“Conner Kent，我告诉过你回来之前先打个电话。现在可好，我该怎么给你准备苹果派？”

 

“其实我不是来吃派的，妈。所以没关系。” Conner承认道。

 

“我知道。”妈的神情柔软下来，“我能看出来。你脸上是那种 ‘放弃世界’的表情。”

 

“有那么明显？”

 

“我有经验。”她说，走过来给了他一个急需的拥抱。“现在坐到餐桌那边去，你看起来需要喝点什么热的东西。”

 

“你该不是要给我弄杯牛奶吧？”为什么总是热饮？

 

“不，为什么这么问？”妈看起来很疑惑。

 

“算了，别在意。”

 

“好吧，热巧克力怎么样？”

 

“当然好。”Conner照妈说的在桌边坐下来，小氪跟过来，卧在他脚边。“抱歉把你叫起来。”

 

“别傻了，亲爱的。你要不是有什么重要的事是不会在来这儿的。而且说实话，我也不想你去别的什么地方。而且我也能见到你——就这样！”她边说边把灌满的水壶放到炉子上。做热巧克力的过程中她没再说话，所以Conner有机会在她开口问之前（尝试着）整理一下思路。

 

很快，她端着两个马克杯走到桌前，把一杯推给Conner。“告诉我发生什么事了，亲爱的。”

 

“天啊，我该从哪开始？”Conner喃喃道，盯着他眼前那杯深色饮品。他啜了一口，品味着巧克力的甜蜜和醇厚。也许Lois和妈是对的。

 

“不如先从最初开始？”

 

“嗯，今晚Tim和我闯进一个跟我这个‘案子’ 有关的公司里。我们得到我们想要的东西，但Tim受伤了。他没什么大事——他给自己缝了针。我想我是被他最近这种不顾一切的行为吓坏了。”他说。

 

“你在担心他，这很正常…”妈停下来，意识到故事还没完。

 

“然后我就…当着他的面飞走了，没有任何解释地。他大概以为我没办法控制自己或者迷失了。”

 

“Conner Kent，那个可怜的男孩肯定担心得要命！” 妈并没有抬高音量，但听得出来她在生气。“你有没有至少给他打个电话？或者短信还是别的什么你们用来联系的方式？”

 

“呃，没有。” Conner把他的通讯器留在公寓的餐桌上了。他看了一会墙上挂着的电话，沉思着，然后又把注意力放在热巧克力上。

 

“你为什么不打个电话？至少让他知道你没事。”

 

“因为这事情很复杂。”他站起来，一口气喝完剩下的巧克力。小氪疑惑地看着他，跟他到水池那边去放空杯子。Conner靠在流理台旁面对着妈，她双手握着杯子，耐心地等他说下去。他没继续说话的时候小氪用鼻子拱了拱他。“妈，我可以告诉你任何事，对吗？”

 

“当然了，亲爱的。” 妈说，好像那是世界上再简单不过的事情。说实话Conner也不知道自己为什么会问一个这么蠢的问题。他是Clark和Lex Luthor的克隆，看在基督的份上。他是个半外星人，科学奇迹，超级英雄。如果这些妈都能接受，那就没什么能令她惊奇的了。

 

“就只是…”Conner不知道该怎么说，所以他决定还是从一开始说起。“我们一开始遇见的时候，Tim和我互相讨厌。我们不能忍受彼此。我觉得他自大又专横，他觉得我是个头脑简单的白痴。见鬼的，我们俩都说对了。但那之后我们一起经历了很多，然后成了朋友。我们！朋友！现在这显而易见，但当时呢？我那时觉得我没办法和他相处。但突然之间——或者是逐渐地，我不知道——我们变成了最好的朋友。即使在Luthor控制我干出了那些事之后，在所有事情结束之后，Tim无论怎样总会在那里支持我。他是我可以信任和依赖的人。我们互相倾诉所有不能告诉别人的秘密，我对他的感情不只是友谊，还有更多。”

 

“哦，亲爱的。”妈温柔地说，脸上挂着微笑。但Conner还没说完。

 

“所以当他做出那样的蠢事的时候，我吓坏了。我…最近他根本就不关心自己。好像他在等着死亡找上门来，我不知道该怎么办。我不知道怎样能阻止他。”Conner不知道怎样告诉Tim他对他来说有多重要。有一部分原因是他不清楚自己到了“更多”的哪一步。不，那不是真相，不是完整的真相。他已经花了这么多年试图说服自己，找了一个又一个借口。如果他要告诉Tim自己有多么在意他，他就要先诚实面对自己。

 

Conner无力地靠在流理台旁，看着地板叹了口气，“我爱他。”

 

比起承认，这更像是接受事实。（他的感情绝对不是那种柏拉图式的，但妈会理解的。）她放下杯子，站起来，带着关心的神色缓缓地走向他，给了他一个拥抱。Conner在她的怀抱中放松下来，把脸埋进她的肩窝。“我该怎么办，妈？我该怎么办？”

 

“我知道你不想听这个，”她放开他说，“但你得告诉他。”

 

“我甚至都不知道他是不是也喜欢我。这不是那种能直接抛给你最好朋友的事，如果一切都搞砸了我不能指望我们还能和好如初。”但是Conner能确定的是Tim是发生在他生命中的最好的事，没有什么比他们的友谊更重要的了。当然这有可能发展成很棒的东西——那是他极其渴望得到的，但…如果他搞砸了，那还是退而求其次吧。他更愿意自己忍受这种痛苦，而不是让他们的关系产生裂痕。如果他表白了而Tim并没有那个意思，他们就会假装什么事都没发生，但Conner并不想那样。他知道每次他看向Tim的时候，他不只是看，还会渴望本该发生的事，而Tim也会知道。

 

天啊，他陷得太深，都不知道该从哪爬上来了。

 

“我希望我能提供更多的建议，但我得承认我没有。”妈说，手放在他肩上。“但我相信你会想办法搞明白的。我还是认为你该对他说实话，你不能向他瞒着这么重要的事情。”

 

Conner当然明白她是对的，但那没什么用。他只是不想再想这件事了——只要把它丢进随便哪个黑暗的角落他就很满意了，就像他一直做的那样。再说，比起他自己愚蠢的感情生活，他还有别的事要操心，不是吗？像最近的案子？为什么突然之间他把感情生活排在案子前面了？他应该先解决优先项。他得把这个加入他的缺点清单了。

 

就在这时，小氪突然站起来。直到刚才它还安静地坐在Conner脚边，提供精神上的支持。但现在它冲到门边，开始吠叫起来。“那是什么？”妈问道。Conner前去查看，横跨一步避开小氪，开了门。小氪跟着他进入了黑暗里，他没看到有什么东西。但小氪坚定不移。

 

Conner绷紧他的眼睛扫视地平线，果然，小氪是对的。远远的有一个身影正以超音速向他狂奔过来。

 

Bart。

 

是啊，Conner完全搞砸了。

 

Bart越来越近的时候Conner能感觉到他很生气。实际上，Bart到达农场的时候根本就没停下。他一直跑，在Conner想到该闪开之前撞上了他。Bart以极快的速度把他摁到地上，不过他至少留意没弄坏妈的花园。

 

“嗷！” Conner撞到冰冷坚硬的地上时发出了一声呻吟，不过这是他应得的报应。Bart在上方揪着他的领子。

 

“这一下是因为你是个彻底的混蛋！”他大叫道，以出人意料的正常速度。接下来就不会了，Conner预测。

 

“我知道。” Conner清楚自己没有反驳的理由。那一下让他喘不过气，而且确实有点疼，说实话。不过他想这就是Bart的目的。而且他知道接下来要面对什么。

 

“你出什么问题了——你知不知道现在Tim有多崩溃？他崩溃了，Conner。比平常的崩溃更崩溃！他几乎是歇斯底里地给我打了电话——好吧，对他来说算是歇斯底里——他把事情都告诉我了。我推测你是个大混蛋。你见鬼的有什么毛病？好像他还需要更多糟心事要收拾似的，你就这么一言不发地当了逃兵？你有什么毛病？！”

 

“很多毛病。”Conner说，做举手投降状。Bart从他身上下来，把他拉起来，尽管他看起来还是那么生气。妈和小氪在门廊上静静地看着。妈向Conner点头，走回屋里，叫小氪也跟上，所以Conner和Bart可以单独解决。

 

“所以发生了什么事？”Bart抱起手臂问。他的赤褐色头发被风折腾得乱糟糟的，让他变得比平时更威风堂堂了。

 

“好吧…我吓懵了。”Conner说。Bart的眼睛眯了起来，有那么一秒Conner觉得他要为这个不完整的回答挨上一记高速拳了。

 

“这可不够！从开始说起。”

 

“你知道，我其实是一个克隆——”

 

“别想糊弄我，老兄。告诉我这都是怎么回事。”现在Bart可以像Tim那样轻易地看穿Conner的胡扯了，所以Conner知道转移话题或开个玩笑混过去都行不通。但见鬼的，要是他想找个人倾诉，还有谁是比Bart更好的选择呢？

 

“拜托，Bart，你看到Tim最近都是怎么过的了。”Conner严肃起来。他示意走到门廊那里去，所以他们至少能坐下来谈。“他总是担心我们，但他根本就不关心自己。好像他变成了那种’打击犯罪维护正义’的机器，’痛苦’和’人类感觉’都不在他的程序里。我是说，他失去了他的脾＊！那对人体很重要！你会觉得在那之后他至少会不那么拼命，但…我不知道。我只是希望他不要再把自己往死线上逼了。”

 

“我听说了。但他在没有我们的情况下挺过去了。让他改变方式要花上一些时间，你知道的。而且你还没有确切地告诉我今晚发生了什么。”

 

“我们在任务中。基础的渗透工作，但他被割伤了。自己在公寓里给自己包扎。我有点懵了然后在完全搞不明白的情况下直接飞出来了。他大概觉得他触发了什么，但不是那样的。不完全是那样的。我不是回忆起了自己的死亡，而更像是预见到了…他的死亡。”Conner在最后那部分噎住了。他紧紧闭上眼睛，试图把那些画面赶出他的脑子。“他大概是我见过的最强大的人之一，但他终究还是个人类，人类是…很容易被杀死的。Bart，如果你和我这样的超能力者都能像我们之前那样死去，那…我不能失去他。我不知我还能不能保持清醒。

 

Bart沉默地看了他一会儿。这有点令人不安，毕竟Bart从来没安静过。他深吸了一口气，Conner想他是不是在准备把所有的想法都一股脑迸发出来，但Bart仅仅是叹了一口气。然后他又看向Conner——真正的看着他。“你还没告诉我什么？”

 

Conner偏过头去，看着那些许多年前的夏天妈精心种植在路边的多年生花卉。它们娇嫩的花瓣映照着月光，显得更朦胧而脆弱了。只一场暴风雨就能轻易地摧毁它们，然而它们已经默默承受了这么多年了——包括那些Conner自己没有承受住的。它们的根一定伸展到了泥土之下很深的地方，变得不为人知地强大。但明天到来后它们还是有可能被破坏，不管它们是多么地坚韧不拔。生命真的是要靠运气吗？只是躲避着一场又一场的暴风雨，几乎被蒙蔽了双眼？不，不是那样的。Tim大概会对这样的想法嗤之以鼻，并且说“Kon，我们掌握我们自己的运气。”他当然会是对的。只不过，和死亡掷骰子看起来还是不明智的。他已经输过一次了，Bart也是。见鬼的，就连Clark也是！但他不会让Tim输的——Tim太重要了。对世界来说，对他来说。

 

“最近我想了很多事，关于Tim对于我的意义。”Conner承认道。他知道他应该告诉Bart——尽管有一小部分的他在想Bart是不是已经知道了，毕竟他们三个呆在一起的时间多到可笑。在过去Bart总是对身边发生的事浑然不觉，但他也像Conner一样在重生之后改变了不少。他更成熟，更细心。有一段时间他甚至接过了闪电侠的披风，所以最好认为他不仅仅是长高了几英寸而已。

 

“还有？”Conner没再继续的时候Bart提示到。

 

“还有我是真的关心他。比任何其他人多更多。我需要确保他知道这个。但如果我搞砸了，那…”他不知道该怎么说，所以他只是比了个爆炸的手势。

 

“好吧，”Bart理解地说，“好吧，好吧，我知道了。我知道你在害怕什么。”

 

“所以你知道这事为什么很复杂了吧？”

 

“并不完全是。”Bart耸耸肩。Conner恼火地看着他但Bart继续下去，“考虑到所有事实，他不回应你的心情的机会很小。就好像我会堵上毕生积蓄买我不确定会不会赢的彩票，在我的第一次——而且我会告诉你其中的科学算法，但我想你明白了吧。”

 

“什么？”Conner只是这么问。

 

“彩票，还是…”

 

“不！不是彩票——什么‘事实’？”

 

“你在这种事上真是糟透了不是吗？好吧，我猜事实意味着你们俩天生一对——我只是没料到我会是那个红娘。或者红郎，管他是什么。”Conner想了一会儿那都是什么意思，但又记起来他手头还有别的事情要先处理。

 

“Bart！”

 

“是啊，是啊，事实。”Bart说。他竖起一根手指，继续道，“首先，我们来分析一下一个实打实的证据——他试图通过克隆来复活你。Tim很聪明，他大概比99%的人类都要聪明。但克隆？那真是太蠢了，因为谁都知道就算成功了，克隆体和原来的那个总是不一样的。它在尖叫着绝望，而且因为这个话题已经开始让我感到不舒服了，我现在要开始分析事实二号。”

 

“Bart…——”

 

“嘿，是你要听事实的，我现在就讲给你听——不要打断我！”他竖起第二根手指表示第二点。“Tim对你隐藏的秘密比他对自己家人隐藏的都要少。他基本是告诉你所有事，我们可以把它归为最好朋友的特权——Tim也对我说了这么一堆相同的话，但他可没有像对你一样对我这么敞开心扉过，Kon。你就像一个行走的他的日记。”

 

至少那可能是真的。Conner突然感到有些愧疚，Bart正在被缓缓推出他们的三人小岛，可以这么说。如果事情真的像Conner想要的那样发展了，那Bart不会觉得他是个电灯泡吗？他不想要那样。Bart也是他最好的朋友，即使奇迹发生，神明起了什么作用，他和Tim最终搞清楚他们…好吧，他不确定Bart会怎么想。过了一会儿，Conner重新把注意力放到Bart所说的事上，但他暗下决心要问Bart他是怎么想的。

 

“我们不要忘了那些拥抱。有很多。像是，那种超越普通意义上的。” Conner也承认这一点。最近他和Tim有很多次拥抱。在悲剧事件之后抱着Tim，即使只有几秒钟，也有特殊的意义。他告诉自己那大概只是环境和气氛的影响；超级英雄之间有着很深的联系，但那并不代表着一定要有爱情因素。而且有时候Tim会出其不意地抱住他，就像害怕Conner会突然随风消散，这有点把Conner吓坏了，因为他知道Tim在害怕什么。尽管他们又回到像从前一样，开着玩笑，互相调侃，彼此相处时感觉很舒服——他有时还是会注意到Tim看着他时的表情。就像他在确定事情尽在掌握之中。那也是正常的吗？好吧，也不是每天你最好的朋友在消失这么长一段时间后突然就冒出来。

 

“我猜是这样的。”Conner慢慢地说，意识到Bart在等他回应。

 

“老兄，他几乎是发疯了。我是说，他们都是——Cassie加入了一个崇拜你的狂热组织——但是。你明白我在说什么对吧？”

 

“Bart…，”Conner开始说。这些都是那么有说服力，没错，但还是有一部分的他确信表白的后果只有心碎。

 

“这简直太荒谬了——你就这么全盘否定，都快把我搞疯了！“说实话，被夹在 ‘友情’和 ‘爱情’的区域之间也要把Conner搞疯了。他想要剪断那些缠住他脚步的丝线，但他不知道该不该。如果那些丝线是在保护他呢？如果剪断它们并不能给他自由，反而让他脸朝下直直撞进冰冷而坚硬的，生活的沥青地板呢？

 

“没有办法能完全确定，Bart。他太擅长藏着事情，我没办法肯定。除非我确定了我才能踏出这一步。

 

”没有人能百分百确定任何事，老兄。你知道，我也知道。有时候，像这种重要的事——这种能改变人生的——不论它有多么可怖…有时候我们得跳出那个信仰之跃＊。”Bart说。之前他的智慧都藏哪儿去了是个永远的谜，但Conner还是很欣慰能听到这样的话。“不可否认的是他爱你，至少在某种方式上。即使不是你想要的那种方式，他也不会就直接和你断绝关系。他不是那种人。”

 

Conner把脸埋进掌心，不知道该如何作答好让他不用高速挨揍。“所以你是说我该直接去做。”

 

“那就是我要说的。反正在我们剩下的人眼里，你俩几乎都扯证了，所以只是时间问题。“

 

“等等，什么玩意儿？所有人都知道了吗？”Conner问。他在想他和Tim之间的奇异关系是否引起了某些队友的注意。他试图显得不在意，但他们可能已经在准备派对了。

 

“呃，这个。我们有些人还留在赌局里。你最好在月底之前给Tim表白不然我就要欠Cassie我并不拥有的二十块。”

 

“请告诉我你是在开玩笑。”其他泰坦们把赌注和利润建立在Conner的痛苦之上的想法让他感觉不太好。没错，这真是瞎胡闹，但奇怪的是大家都参与进来了。更糟的是Cassie——他的前女友——也在里面。Bart只是耸耸肩作为回答，连给他喘气的机会都没有。

 

“你最好快点回去大都会——在Tim爆发以前。”

 

“我见鬼的该怎么面对他？”在他做出突然消失的举动之前他就该想到这一点，但他之前根本就没在思考。

 

“飞慢点——你可以在路上编个半真不假的理由。”

 

“真是谢了，Bart。”Conner一口否决，“我不能向Tim撒谎。他向蝙蝠侠撒谎，这对他来说是家常便饭。他绝对会看穿我的。”

 

“其实你不一定要让他相信，天才。他会明白的。” Bart是对的。他们三个之间没有谎言，除了那种很明显的瞎话——接近于 “我会告诉你但不是现在”的意思。也许一开始就说这句话会比较好，但先扯个谎已经是他们之间的习惯了。有其他人在场的时候这很有用，但如果已经沟通失败就没什么用了。

 

“好吧，我好像该走了。”Conner抬起头看着天空说。几片云停在月亮旁，但它的光辉依然明亮。

 

“还有记住：如果他因为你逃跑而把你宰了，都是你的错。”

 

“谢谢支持。”Conner忍住翻白眼的冲动。然后他记起来了：“嘿，你确定你对［我和Tim］没意见？你知道，如果我们是一对——”

 

“你真的在担心我的想法？别担心伙计，我知道你不会把我踢到路边去的，那样的话我会跑回来踢你。” Bart拍了一下他的手臂，笑着向他保证道。“我就是等不及你们俩停止拐弯抹角了——我向上帝发誓我差那么一点就要抄起电锯把墙角修成四种不同形状插上一面大旗了＊。”

 

“我毫不怀疑。”Conner诚实地说。Bart站起来，Conner也站起来夸张地叹了口气，意识到他真是完完全全搞砸了。但Bart和妈都是对的。他不仅因为突然消失欠Tim一个解释，而且还欠他一个真相。（即使Tim自己对真相…很…小心。）Bart一定是看见了写在他脸上的忧虑，因为他张开双臂紧紧地抱住了他。

 

“你看起来需要一个拥抱。”他解释道。

 

“谢谢。” 之后他绝对要为Bart做点好事，为了他的支持。

 

“祝你好运！你会需要它的！”他在加速跑走之前这么说。

 

“好的。”Conner对着空气同意道。他在那儿站了一会儿，让清冷的秋风吹着。他闭上眼，深吸一口气，希望这些动作能起到作用，但要么是它们不总是有用，要么是他做的方式不对。

 

门打开了，妈探出头，小氪从她身旁挤出来，跳着跑向Conner。他拍了拍它的头。“要出去吗？”妈问。

 

“是的，我不能让他等着。”他说。妈只是怜爱地微笑，Conner想他是不是该请她做个紧急苹果派。但Tim真的很难奉承，事实上任何这样的企图都会导致严重的后果。所以最好还是直入主题。

 

他没有双关的意思。＊

 

关于这一点他可能是想多了，或者他得用某一天好好想想这件事。

 

“那再见了，甜心。”妈向他挥手，小氪吠叫着告别。Conner点点头飞上天空，朝着大都会飞去。

 

Conner不太确定他要对Tim说什么。其他人都是怎么解决这种事的？光是“面对Tim”的这个想法就让他差点从空中掉下去。Tim肯定气得要死，而没有什么比一个生气的Tim更可怕的了。Conner宁愿把自己扔进一个灌满了纯氪的池子，因为那样他至少能少受点苦。

 

天啊，他真是个大白痴。他本该控制好自己的情绪和感官——Clark总是这么告诉他的；控制自己实在是太重要了，因为说实话，氪星人就算是不小心用力打了个喷嚏就可能造成大破坏。但一切发生得太快了，倏忽之间将他打了个措手不及，就像刚逃出卡德摩斯的那一瞬间…他就是没办法控制感官上的潮涌。这就像是一个宇宙法则：重要的事一定会被搞砸。所以一切就说得通了，最重要的事总会变得一发不可收拾，就像现在这样。

 

Conner越是想就越崩溃。他最不想要Tim生他的气，但这都是他的报应。他是个混蛋，应得的不只是几句严词批评。不过同时，他还是因为Tim不要命的工作方式感到懊丧。而最后，他对Tim的感情让这一切都变得更令人困惑了。也许他真的该像Bart提议的那样飞得慢一点。但来不及了，很快他就来到了大都会的市区范围内，迎接韦恩塔轻柔的翡翠光辉。他就像扑火的飞蛾，不由自主地飘向塔顶，直到降落在阳台上才反应过来。

 

公寓里一片漆黑，这让Conner很紧张。他尽量不去试想五十种他将要面对的不同场景，因为一：他做不到；二：他是真不知道Tim和其他蝙蝠家成员是怎么能从容不迫地头脑风暴的。即使他有可能做到的话他一定也被自己吓死了。他整理了一下思绪，握住冰冷的玻璃门扶手，试探性地拉了一下，想着是不是锁了。门没锁，这意味着Tim把门留着，以便Conner随时能回来。

 

Conner进到里面去，先看了一眼厨房。月光映照着大理石台面和上面的金属器具。Tim已经把急救箱和制服收起来了，整个空间一尘不染。然后他看向起居室，一股新的愧意攥紧了他。Tim蜷缩着躺在沙发上，Conner走近的时候可以看到他脸上的忧虑。哦天啊，Tim一定是一直在等他回来，直到以那种极不舒服的的姿势睡着了。

 

Conner揉了一把头发，轻轻叹气。他是怎么了，一直在伤害他在意的人？而又是为什么，到底为什么那个人总是Tim？他之前应该说点什么，应该至少打个电话，应该做点什么，但他没有——他真是个懦夫。Tim应该得到更好的，而不是一个糟糕透顶的朋友，连一个蹩脚的借口都没有就飞出去，之后甚至都没有打电话来解释。Conner觉得他已经渡过了自我厌恶的那段时期，但现在他真是恨死自己了。

 

Tim一定是听到他叹气了，或者只是用他诡异的蝙蝠感官察觉到了他的存在。他突然惊醒，把Conner也吓得后退了一步。Tim蹭的一下站起来，完全不像个刚睡醒的人。他一点也没有因为突然起身而头晕，或者只是他掩藏得很好。“Kon！”他叫道，睁大了眼睛抓住Conner的手臂。“你回来了！”

 

“我…”Conner一时语塞，他本想着Tim会生他的气，哪怕只有一点，但Tim看起来只是为他回来了而感到安心。或许Conner只是希望Tim会生他的气，因为他自己都为自己的行为气愤不已。

 

“我很抱歉——不管我做了什么，我很抱歉。”不，不，不，一切都搞错了。Tim不应该感到愧疚，不是为这个，不，不，不。Conner看着Tim，想说的话全都消失在了嗓子眼。又来了，Tim那种全然是纯粹的关心的眼神，让Conner想要跪下来乞求他的原谅，因为他根本不值得那样的同情。“Conner，拜托说点什么，什么都行。”

 

在说最后一句时Tim的声音破碎了一点，像一百块碎片插在Conner的心上。现在他只想紧紧抱住他的挚友再也不放开，向他倾尽肺腑之言。他本想着Tim生气或许会让他好受些，但Tim没有。该说什么，从哪说起，他能说什么？他无法可想。

 

“我…我没事。”过了很长一段时间Conner才憋出一句话。真是可悲，某一部分的他阴暗地嘲笑道。但至少他把最难的开头部分说出来了，接下来就能容易一些。 “你什么都没有做，真的，”他试着解释，“不是你的错。”

 

“那发生了什么事？我以为是我触发了什么。”Tim说。他依然牢牢锢着Conner的手臂，好像他下一秒就要飞走一样。

 

Conner只是耸耸肩作为回应，“不，别担心。不是那样的，我保证。只是我很混蛋，”因为我找不到更好的解释了。他不能告诉Tim真相——关于自己是怎么被将来失去他的这个可能吓坏的——因为Tim已经明显地开始慌乱了。而根据他平时隐藏感情的能力来判断，他现在非常，非常的慌乱。

 

“Kon…”他说，松开了抓住Conner的手。他抱着手臂，好像冷了似的稍微耸起肩膀，或许依照室外的低温来看真是如此，尽管室内也并没有温暖多少。

 

“听着，”Conner轻轻地说。他知道他不能也实在不想向Tim撒谎，所以他决定供出一个删减版的事实。“我只是反应过度了。我有点懵，沉浸在自己的思绪里不知道该怎么办。在我反应过来之前我已经在去小镇的路上了。

 

“为什么你没打个电话？你把通讯器落在这儿了但你一到小镇就可以打电话了呀？”Tim说，看向别处。他的语气里没有愤怒或是责难，他看起来只是困惑，还有…还有什么别的——一种Conner完全不熟悉的紧绷感。

 

“像我说的：我是个混蛋，有史以来最糟糕的混蛋，我知道。”现在Tim又看向他，眼睛在搜寻着什么：Conner不令人信服的回应背后的真相。然后他内心的某根弦似乎颤动了，因为他皱起了眉。一股寒意直窜上Conner的脊椎，他发誓Tim的眼神一瞬间变得更尖锐了。

 

“你为什么不告诉我？”和Bart一样的问题，但带给他的感觉是完全不同的。这个问题让Conner沉重地吞咽了一下，不是特别害怕但…Tim用这种声音的时候通常表示他不接受任何瞎话和糊弄。虽然没有生气，但会让你觉得你不应该扯个谎混过去，除非你已经准备好接受后果了。Tim要的是真相，但Conner就是没办法说出来。

 

“这很复杂。”他试图解释。Tim眯起眼睛，Conner发誓如果Tim有热视线的话他现在肯定变成地板上的一层灰了。他继续道，“我保证之后我会解释的，好吗？但今天已经发生了太多事，我们真的该去睡一觉了。”

 

有很长一段时间Tim一言不发。那么沉默着——一动也不动——他看起来几乎是像座石像了，朦胧地矗立在黑暗里。但最终他点了点头，短暂地对上Conner的视线，然后从他身旁走过，说：“好吧。”

 

这对Conner来说可不是个好兆头。Tim的“好吧”通常和“你他妈的搞砸了准备去死吧”的意思差不多。但Tim看起来并没有生气，至少现在还没有，所以Conner不确定这句话在这个时候的真正含义。除非是他又想多了，Tim其实是可以接受他推迟一项明显很重要而且迫在眉睫的谈话的。Tim在很多事情上都很善解人意，特别是有关于Conner的那些奇怪的事——克隆，半外星人半卢瑟，诸如此类——所以也许就是这样。

 

“早上见。”Tim消失在走廊尽头前这么说，留下Conner一个人呆呆地站在客厅中间，自己都不敢相信自己有这么蠢。

 

“好的。”他对着空气低语道。去他的，他想，他也应该试着睡一会儿。明早他们手头上还有件案子亟待解决，至于他是怎么把这件事全忘了仍然是个迷。优先项就是优先项。

 

他飘进借住的房间里时大脑自动关机了，不想再做任何思想斗争。他脱掉鞋子，裤子，衬衫，一头栽进柔软的床垫里，盼望着早上的时候事情能重回正轨。或者有什么奇迹发生，一切都会神奇地完好如初。

 

然而尽管Conner尽力了，睡神还是不愿意光顾他。不论他有多么精疲力竭，他还是太挫败了。他一定辗转反侧了一百多遍才找到一个舒服的位置，尽管他身下的这张床比小镇里他自己的那张要舒适不少。他漫无目的地想着这些床垫，枕头和床单都用到了什么昂贵的材料，如果这能暂时分散一些注意力。不过这方法奏效了，他最终昏昏沉沉地进入了梦乡。

 

 

Conner醒来时闻到了蓝莓煎饼的香气，他知道他玩完了。

 

他也不知道他是怎么判定的，但他就是知道。有时候煎饼就只是煎饼，有时则不是。这回肯定算在“不是”里面。

 

他迅速起床洗漱，没在淋浴头下浪费过多的时间——虽然他很想这样——然后飘到客厅里。外面天气晴朗，但由于某些原因这让他感到不自在。Tim坐在厨房的流理台旁，全神贯注地在笔记本电脑上打字，旁边放着一盘煎饼。Conner怀疑他是不是在根本没惊动自己的情况下就收拾好了。要么是墙太厚，要么还是那些诡异的蝙蝠技能。

 

“早上好。” Tim说，好像昨天晚上他们之间什么奇怪的事也没发生似的。他关掉电脑，推开它，并给了Conner一个直温暖到他心里的微笑。Conner收起他糟糕的感觉，回以一个微笑。虽然经历了昨晚的事，但不管怎样Tim依然是，也永远会是，他最好的朋友。醒来能见到他总是一件美妙的事。即使之后他要面对一番说教或是更糟的东西，现在他有Tim做的煎饼吃。

 

“早上好，我不知道你还会做蓝莓煎饼。”他飘到一个凳子旁。

 

“这有什么会不会的？又不是烤鸭。”

 

“你知道怎么做烤鸭？”Conner抓起几块煎饼，Tim拿出糖浆和黄油。

 

“我的做法会让阿福晕过去的。”Tim拿了几块煎饼放到自己的盘子上，说。显然Conner并不像他想的那样擅长一心多用，因为他在回味Tim的微笑的时候把煎饼从叉子上掉到了盘子里。Tim长长睫毛下的眼睛看了看他，然后显然决定这不值得他花时间来提问，于是他继续低头享用他的煎饼。

 

是Conner的幻想在作祟（显然要把他逼疯了），还是Tim今天特别的迷人？他不知道，也不在意。他只是在忙着让自己不一直呆呆地盯着Tim，并思考到底是什么时候他们的友谊来了一个奇特的拐弯。他承认他总是认为Tim非常可爱，甚至是他们还在少年正义联盟的那段日子。也许是和“在试管里长大”有关，但他从没有像其他人一样把男性和女性在吸引力上区分得那么清楚。对许多人来说你可以只是欣赏相同性别的人，但其中有一条清晰的界线，如果跨过了这条界线那就意味着有点什么。但对Conner来说那条界线是不存在的。他也知道性取向（不管是人类还是非人类）是一个复杂的、流动的范围＊。所以当他第一次觉得这个穿着红绿紧身衣的小子很辣——即使面具遮住了他的半张脸——的时候，也觉得这不是什么大事。他也觉得Cassie，Tana，和许多其他女孩非常辣。而就算Tim是男孩也不能否认青春期让他变得越来越有魅力，特别是Conner不在的这段时间里。回到家看到一个焕然一新的Tim可是个大惊喜，各种意义上的。

 

这些当然都很好。认为你的朋友很有魅力并不是那么不正常的事，即使对那些声称自己是纯直的人也一样。但不同寻常的是——好吧，如果他要把自己和普通人相比——Conner已经脱离了简单欣赏的范围，他有真实的欲望。不只是梦——不，当他一开始做那些梦的时候他做了全面的调查，发现梦到和亲近的人搞在一起并不是那么不正常。那些梦在他和Cassie还在一起的时候就开始了。在他们决定分手后梦境变得越来越频繁，像开了闸的洪水一样向他涌来。

就算那样也不是太坏。他知道那是异常的，当然，但由于某些原因他并不介意这些梦的出现。真正扭转局面的是他真的爱上了Tim。他有时候会做那种白日梦，他们在一起，做那些幸福又愚蠢的小情侣会做的事，但很快他的大脑就会嗡鸣着死机，他的心会沉下去，感觉像被人揍了一拳。有时候他会觉得什么都不想要，只是想把Tim抱在怀里，假装就算只有一瞬间——就让他永远停留在那一秒钟里——他们得到了幸福的结局。

 

他想他知道什么是痛苦。氪石带给他的，辐射穿透了他的整个身体，像血脉里的毒药；和“至尊混蛋小超人”战斗至死时的疼痛，他几乎都不记得了，因为痛感已经被怒火掩盖了；还有单恋的痛苦，慢慢吞噬着他，粉碎着他的灵魂。有时候他会想他还能坚持多久。过不久他就会放弃了，真的，然后把所有感情都关起来，假装这个阶段已经过去。

 

但昨晚的事已经发生了，他现在就在这儿，坐在Tim对面，在他不可思议的顶层公寓里吃着美味的蓝莓煎饼，沉醉于人类的美丽，特别是眼前的这位。

 

啊，操他的，他陷得太深了。

 

尽管发生了这么多事，Conner还是可以至少拍拍自己的肩膀——他学得很快。他终于掌握了在不真正盯着Tim看的情况下盯着Tim看的方法，同时还能若无其事地吃煎饼。他不能冒着被抓住的危险，因为Tim会指出他在走神，而他该怎么解释他其实没有？他只是在凝视，因为，哦上帝啊，那件灰毛衣让Tim的眼睛像人们争相抢夺的钻石一样闪耀！

 

当Conner重新回过神来的时候他提醒自己比较没用的那部分脑子，他还是处于搞砸了的状态。他真想一头撞向桌角，但那会让Tim好奇。现在他最不需要的就是一个好奇的Tim，考虑到他现在混乱不堪的思路。他想起Bart的话。Tim回应他的感情的这个可能太不可思议了，以至于他不能仔细想这件事。Bart说过成功的可能性很大，他也确实有理有据。但万一失败了他就会失去太多……

 

啊，这简直要变成一出缠绵悱恻的爱情电影了。他希望有什么别的东西能分散他的注意力，但甚至当他用超级听力扫遍整个城市的时候，也只听到了乱飞的棒球触发了汽车警报器之类的而已。不过看起来Tim好像练成了什么选择性心灵感应的新能力，或者宇宙之神终于肯同情他了，因为他们的案子终于渐渐有了些眉目。

 

“所以我想我弄明白药里有什么不该有的东西了。” Tim吃完一口后说。

 

“是什么？”Tim没继续的时候Conner问道。随后他意识到Tim是在确定他在听。这意味着他注意到Conner在想别的事。

 

“是这样的，其实有三种成分。首先有一种和类固醇相似的物质，造成攻击倾向。还有类似迷幻剂的物质，造成幻觉。”Tim解释道。他听起来很正常，但同时Conner看见他的眼睛在搜寻着什么。Conner认出了那种眼神，因为他看见过很多次了。“他们不能分清幻象和现实，甚至他们最亲近的人看起来都像是怪物，敌人，之类的。所以这就是为什么他们攻击了。对他们来说，这只是自卫。”

 

“抗抑郁药里有致幻剂？”Conner问，尽力忽略Tim想要解读他内心的那种方式。想想案子——那更重要，他告诉自己。

 

“是的，这样可没办法通过监管局的审查。事实上，如果他们只在伪造的原料单上留下其中一个，调查也是在所难免的。”Tim 说。他又低头看向盘子，要么是决定放弃寻找已经写在Conner脸上的真相（Conner觉得不会太难，因为他可不擅长藏事情），要么是——或者更有可能——已经找到他要找的东西了。

 

“真不敢相信他们就这样混过去了。但等等，第三个成分是什么？”想想案子。

 

“我不能完全肯定，我从没见过那样的东西，但它看起来像是一个标记。”

“标记？用来干什么的？”

 

“很难说，它看起来像是一个分子遗传标记。一个正常的遗传标记就是基因本身——一个特定的标记，很容易观察到——但一个分子遗传标记能探测到基因变异。”Tim解释道。

 

“它为什么会出现在抗抑郁药里？”

 

“还不知道。而且，其它两种成分又为什么出现？我的推论是他们都和这个标记有关。大部分药物使用者都没有出现高血压的不良反应，而那些受害者们却惨死于相同症状，这其中一定有什么联系。”

 

“所以这个标记在锁定某种特定基因，然后呢？引发连锁反应最终导致那些可怜人的死亡？”

 

“看起来是这样的。现在我们得弄明白这个标记锁定的究竟是哪种基因，这样有可能我们会知道这一切背后的原因。”Tim说，端起他们两个的盘子走到水池旁边去。

 

“为什么有人会想杀死一群毫无关系而且完全无辜的人呢？”他们曾无数次发出这样的反问。为什么会有人想要夺走别人的生命？还有这一直存在的道德困境：什么杀人的理由才是足够的？那是个灰色地带，当然，但这个案子看起来黑白分明。某些疯子做出了这种药物，意图伤害无辜的人——根据他们的基因，看起来是这样的

 

整个案件看起来就快接近真相了，而随着一个个谜团的碎片被他们找到，Conner也越来越不安。

 

他叹了口气，站起来。这时他的电话响了，不用看他就知道是谁打来的。“嗨Lois，”他接起电话，“我把扬声器打开了——和Tim打个招呼。”

 

“哦你好，神奇男孩。”Lois对着电话说，引来了Tim的皱眉和Conner的一个大大的笑容。

 

“嗨，Lois。”Tim平淡地说，没有掩饰他对这个怎么也甩不掉的绰号的厌恶。Conner想Tim现在怎么称呼自己，未来怎么称呼自己都无所谓。一百年后他还是神奇男孩。一千年后军团＊还是会正式称呼他为神奇男孩。“有什么消息给我们吗？”

 

“有很多。”Lois说。她听起来很疲惫，这让Conner的心在她再次开口前就沉了下去，“没有一个是好消息。”

 

“和案子有关？”Conner紧张地问，尽管答案已经很明显了。

 

“是的。我的那个朋友做了些工作，所以一旦有使用安柏明锭的人死了他就会得到通知。他刚刚接到消息。海滨城有人——和之前的受害者们在各种意义上都没有联系——刚去世。麦克斯维尔·戴维斯，上星期天刚六十岁。很久之前就离婚了，孩子们也早就搬出去了。警察接到邻居的电话说有很大的噪音。他们赶到时发现房间就像被龙卷风袭击过一样，而戴维斯先生死在客厅里。他有过生气的时候就到处摔东西的历史——值得庆幸的是没人因此受伤——警察判断他一定是被什么气疯了。一怒之下他乱扔东西，心脏也因此停止了。按他的年龄来看，也不是不可能。“Lois解释道。他可以听到她在胡乱地翻文件。

 

“至少这次没有附带损害。”Conner说。这是个小小的慰藉。

 

“我怀疑有没有其他人开始注意到安柏明锭是所有事件的共同点。”Lois说。

“有可能。但只是因为一系列谋杀案的唯一共同点是阿司匹林也不代表你会调查这种药物，因为它的使用太广泛了，而且是正规批准的。不过安柏明锭是处方药，所以它的使用受限。警察们应该也注意到了这个巧合，但是按照犯罪现场的情况来看，他们很有可能和我们刚开始的想法一样：有一个杀手。他们最终会把所有事情拼在一起，木星制药公司也会被曝光，但这得等到很久之后了。“Tim靠着流理台说，“与此同时，许多人会成为幕后黑手的猎物。”

 

“我猜那很对。你们俩找到什么有用的东西了吗？”Lois问。

 

“是的。有些违禁成分不在正式的原料单上。我们得弄清楚它们是怎么起作用的，还有背后的原因。”Tim解释道。

 

“好吧，我知道你们会搞明白的。还有，呃，我还有坏消息。杰奎琳·法洛斯今天早上去世了。她伤的太重。”Conner闭上眼睛，揉了一把头发。该死的。他知道他不该自责，但也没有让他感觉更好。“我很抱歉。”

 

“没事的。”过了一会儿Conner说，“我们会为她和其他人讨回公道的。”

 

“我毫不怀疑。不管怎样，你们就先忙你们的吧。”随后她挂了电话。Conner叹了口气，把手机装回口袋里。Tim把手放在Conner肩膀上，这确实给了他一些安慰。

 

“我们接下来做什么？”他问。

 

“我们得弄清楚那个基因标记之谜，”Tim说，“让我们来看看我们的新交的研究员朋友能不能帮上忙。”

——TBC——

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者注：
> 
>  
> 
> ＊漫画看得少的我不知道是在哪里丢的脾脏…查了好多资料觉得是在追查失踪的Bruce期间被The Council of Spiders的刺客捅了失血过多那一次丢的？查的时候又复习了一遍提宝的历史，大写的心疼QAQ
> 
>  
> 
> ＊不是我瞎扯真是信仰之跃（leap of faith）！但是Bart小天使你听说过信仰之跃其实是诅咒之跃吗？使用该技能的人立刻会变成幸运E的XD
> 
>  
> 
> ＊beat around the bush 在灌木丛四周敲敲打打，引申为旁敲侧击，拐弯抹角。
> 
>  
> 
> ＊双关指的是“play it straight”，在这里是直入主题的意思，我猜双关要么直接是straight（直男的“直”），要么是2004年美国一个真人秀“Play it straight”。节目组让一个女人和一组男人在农场待上一段时间，让她来判断谁是直的谁是弯的。真会玩。
> 
> 可能Conner在想出柜的事吧hhh
> 
>  
> 
> ＊“性取向是一个复杂的、流动的范围” －“sexuality was this complicated，fluid-y spectrum of a thing”
> 
> 涉及到Human sexuality spectrum（人类性取向范围）和sexual fluidity（性流动性），简单来说就是人类的性取向有一个渐变的范围，并可能在其一生中发生改变。
> 
> 这么说小超有可能是多性恋，因为其实跨了物种嘛
> 
>  
> 
> ＊军团：31世纪的超级英雄军团，成员有Mon-EL和他的小伙伴们


	5. 拨云见日

Tim定位那个研究员的时候Conner不停地旁敲侧击，试图说服他不要去。而Tim基本上无视了他的唠叨，所以这算是徒劳无功。但至少他尽力了，不是吗？

 

“你知道西街25号在哪里吗？”他们来到阳台上时Tim问。他在检查腰带上的抓钩、绳索、口袋之类的。昨晚混战中破损的制服也被缝起来了。

 

“知道。”Conner简短地回答。实际上在他被创造的时候那些科学家们已经在他的脑内植入了大都会的地图，虽然他对街道的熟悉程度不如Clark，但也很接近了。

 

“听起来有什么事在困扰你，Kon。”Tim说。这些蝙蝠们都是怎么从一个词里听出来不对的？Conner已经很努力地让自己听上去没什么异常了，但可能没那么成功。

 

“我只是不太想牵扯到那个小子，难道我们不会让他陷入危险吗？”

 

“那倒未必。不过没错，是有可能。”Tim看着他说。他还没拉下头罩，能清楚地看到表情。他在问：那不是你真正在担心的，不是吗？并且像往常一样，他是对的。也许那是Conner唯一要担心的事，但事实是他没有。他知道他最近自私过头了，不过有时候把自己放在第一位也没错，只要别忘记那些还依赖着你的人。

 

至少，妈是这么说的。

 

“我们走吧。”Tim拉下头罩，准备好了。

 

“你就不考虑把它换掉吗？”这大概是Conner第一万次问这个问题了。

 

“不久之后吧。”

“不久之后‘吧’？”

 

“好吧好吧，不久之后。”Tim回答道，“满意了？”

 

关于那个头罩，当然——不是什么大事。而除此之外的其他事呢？现在Conner对他一波三折的人生里的很多事都搞不清楚，所以说实话用“满意”来形容他现在的心情可不合适。不过为了Tim，他可以假装很满意。

 

“嗯。”他含糊不清地应了一声，觉得他们在那里站得够久了。当Tim再次检查他的新装备的时候，Conner抓住他分神的机会把他一把抱了起来。

 

“什—” Tim惊呼，他并没有完全僵住，但Conner有些惊讶他确实有一点紧绷。

 

“除非你突然一夜之间有了什么神奇的自愈能力，你的胳膊还有伤。”Conner为自己的行为找了个理由。Tim能舒服一些只是其中一个原因——虽然那应该是唯一的原因。又来了——他糟糕的自私心。

 

“说的好像我的胳膊是纸糊的一样。”Tim抱起手臂咕哝着。Conner有那么一点希望Tim像犰狳那样蜷缩起来，但他没有。

 

“不能怪我担心。” 他说着，起飞了。

 

“我想我不能。不管怎样，现在都太晚了。”Tim盯着下面熙熙攘攘的街道，嘟囔着。时间将近中午，午高峰已经开始了。很少有人会向上看，况且也看不到什么惊人的奇观。近几年随处可见超级英雄飞过天空，人们抬头看只是因为无聊或是有什么巨型外星飞船毫无征兆地从天而降。

 

“好好看风景吧。”Conner提议。Tim轻笑，显然心情很好，那笑声在Conner胸中回荡。

 

“很不错，不是吗？这样从高处向下看。不过你肯定习惯了。”Tim说话的时候放松下来，像昨晚一样把头靠在Conner的肩膀上。这就是另一个原因了——为什么Conner想要这样抱着Tim。

 

“有些事你不习惯。” 哦，这句话说的好像有些重，他意非如此。“我是说，是好的一方面。像是飞向海上的落日，那总是棒极了。”

 

“听起来很不可思议。”Tim轻轻地说，像是在想像那样的景色。Conner不得不抑制住脑内的某些庸俗的幻想——他，Tim，和日落时的大海。可能是他和Cassie一起看了太多爱情电影了。Cassie从没明确承认过，但她就是对那些浪漫情节毫无抵抗力。也许Conner也是，因为现在他的脑子里不停地冒出那些他能想到的最甜腻的情节。啊，他太需要那个即将到来的怪兽主题电影马拉松了，和Bart还有Gar一起。

 

还好Conner留了一点脑子记住他们的目的地。亚伦·温特斯的公寓坐落在大都会大学几条街之外的地方，那里的租金更便宜，也还没被不想待在学校宿舍的学生们占领。商店，餐馆和咖啡厅等等布满了整个街区，因为老师和学生们的光顾而热闹非凡。虽然不如都会广场那般人山人海，却也算得上繁忙。Conner不能确定他到底是喜欢城市的繁华喧嚣，还是他已经习惯了小镇的平静祥和。

 

“是那栋红砖楼。”Tim伸手指着他们下面的建筑。Conner很高兴楼很高，所以街上的行人看不见他们。没人会知道他们降落在这里，至少街上的人不会。他一落地，就把Tim放下来了。

 

“谢了。”Tim理了理披风，平淡地说。

 

“不客气。”Conner回答道。他控制住想要开个玩笑的冲动，尽管在过去他绝不会像这样慢半拍。

 

“来吧。”Tim说着走向天台上的通道门。尽管现在紧急警报装置越来越普遍，那门却是道普通的门。紧急警报装置虽然更利于大楼安保，但对超级英雄来说可是件麻烦事。不是所有人都有便携式的蝙蝠拆除装备的。好吧，Conner不清楚Tm是不是真的有一个，不过他要是没有才奇怪了呢。

 

他们进去后还是由Tim领头，显然他知道该怎么走。Conner得承认他想念这个，由Tim领队的时候。不是说Cassie不是个好领队——不，她很棒——只是被Tim呼来唤去了这么多年，Conner已经依赖上这种感觉了。知道有人掌握大局总是很好的，尽管那个人不是你。大多数时候事情没有按照计划发展，但Tim甚至为那种情况准备了一百种不同的后备计划，所以没有必要担心。不过不是所有人都是战术家，所以Conner知道把Tim和Cassie的技能相比很不公平。他从没这样想过，其他人也是，不过说大家不想念Tim是不可能的。如果不是因为他的能力，也是因为他的存在让人莫名的镇定，至少对Conner来说是这样。

 

于是带着一股奇怪的满足和安心，他安静地跟着Tim穿过亮堂堂的走廊。他会心甘情愿地跟随Tim到宇宙的尽头——去鬼门关走一趟，甚至——只要Tim需要他。当然，此时此刻，鬼门关包括那个研究员的公寓。Conner意识到他有多么不想去那里，然后感觉自己真是个彻底的白痴。他们来到这里是为了拯救生命，这是当务之急，然而他却像个坠入爱河的小年轻一样被嫉妒冲昏了头脑。

 

哦，等等。

 

振作起来，老兄——这个样子太悲惨了，Tim按门铃的时候他这样想。他们听见什么东西被碰倒的声音，然后又传来了接二连三相似的声音，伴随着逐渐加重的粗口和脚步声。门开的那一刻，Conner第一百次提醒自己不要表现得像个自私的笨蛋。

 

亚伦·温特斯有那么一会儿没有说话，他只是满脸惊异地站在那里，门半开着。“你忙着吗？”Tim问，终于打破了这令人尴尬的沉默。

 

“不不，完全没有！我—我只是很惊讶，请进。”温特斯飞快地说。他用手理了理头发，可能是想让他们整齐一些，但实际上并没有什么作用。他像Bart一样有一头完全不服贴的头发。他把门完全打开，好让Tim——或者说，红罗宾——进去，随后才注意到Conner也站在这里，“哦，超级小子，你也在这儿。”

 

Conner发誓这家伙听起来有些失望。他怀疑Tim是不是也注意到了（可能—不，一定是），并且思考如何理智地做出回应。“是啊，有个案子需要你的帮助。”他终于决定这样说，用超级小子的语气。

 

“好的，我一定会尽我所能。”温特斯关上他背后的门说。他不安地绞着手指，走到窗边的桌子前。一朵假花躺在褪了色的地毯上，旁边还有一个小巧精致的笔筒，是老式电脑显示屏的样式，里面的东西撒的到处都是。

 

“你的猫把东西碰倒了？”Tim问。什么猫？Conner环顾这个小小的公寓。这地方不大却收拾得很干净，家具风格简约而相当有品位。墙上零星地装饰着油画和相片。角落里的一些箱子意味着要么他和所有人一样不喜欢拆包装，要么他准备搬离这个城市，就像他之前说的一样。房间的一个小角落里有一个垃圾桶，旁边有一个抓挠板，也就是说他真的养了一只猫。猫咪有着黑亮的皮毛和好奇的翠绿色眼睛，此刻正坐在分隔了客厅和厨房的流理台上，认真地打量着Conner。过了一会儿，它跳下流理台，又跃上窗沿，显然认为街上的车水马龙比眼前这两个奇装异服的人类要有意思得多。

 

“是的。”温特斯说，把散落的东西捡起来放到桌上的笔记本电脑旁边。桌上还有几叠凌乱的纸，不过没什么别的了。Conner得为他能把房间打扫得这么干净颁一个室内清洁奖，尤其是还有一只猫的情况下。“它的名字是紫堇。”

 

“是个好名字。”Conner把注意力从猫咪转移到面前这个人身上。除过他的头发，温特斯算是个整洁得体的人。他穿着牛仔裤，上身是毛衣——和之前Tim穿的那件很相似，只不过温特斯的是淡蓝色。他推了推眼镜，清清嗓子，羞涩地笑了。

 

“很不错的地方，我喜欢。”Tim简短地说。温特斯羞红了脸，尽管没人能从短短几个字中知晓这是否是实话。“等等，那张照片是你自己拍的？”

 

Conner差一点因为Tim突然转变的语气心脏病发作。

 

“是我照的，照的是楼下的街道。有一次我坐在天台上俯瞰，想着应该练习一下长时曝光摄影。最后效果挺不错的所以我把它装框了。我还有一堆哥谭的照片塞在箱子里，还没来得及拆包装。”温特斯挠了挠后颈解释道，脸更红了。

 

“它很美。”Tim欣赏了一会儿后称赞道。他站在矮沙发旁没有动，但他语调里的喜爱之情不会有错。Conner有点想笑，Tim是个摄影控：从童年时期遗留下来的，那时候他跑来跑去，偷拍所有人所有事，尤其是蝙蝠侠和罗宾。他说成为罗宾后就不怎么练习摄影了，但Conner知道那是他的一个秘密爱好。Tim不仅仅喜欢无所不知——以至于到了诡异的地步，而且他学会了进一步鉴赏那些艺术作品。摄影介于这两者之间，倒是很适合Tim。

 

“谢谢，这么说你喜欢摄影？”温特斯靠着他的椅子，问道。

 

“是的，那是我的爱好之一。”Tim承认道。温特斯笑了一下作为回应，Conner似乎能看见无数问题在他的脑袋里飞速转动，思考着面具背后的Tim会是一个怎样的人。那种表情Conner也曾经有过，是他们还在少年正义联盟的时候，Tim向他们展示真面目之前。只是这表情在温特斯脸上是可爱，而在Conner脸上一定很蠢。

 

Conner不知道他是否应该说点什么，或者礼貌性地清清嗓子好让话题回到正轨。谢天谢地，Tim从不会让话题跑太远。“不管怎样，”他从口袋里掏出一个闪存盘，“我想请你帮个忙。”

 

“当然，尽管提。”温特斯说，尽管他不知道Tim会有什么要求。这种感觉又来了，Conner没有资格评判什么，Tim要他帮忙的时候他都几乎没问过，总之不是什么真的问题。

 

“还记得安柏明锭吗？我们在那栋楼里找到了原版配方。虽遇到了一些麻烦，但我们都解决了。显然配方里有几样很不寻常的材料。首先是造成攻击倾向的类固醇，然后是一种致幻剂，造成，呃，幻觉。这两种成分加起来就造成了我们在犯罪现场看到的暴力迹象，还有心脏骤停。还有一个我不太明白的成分：一个分子标记。”Tim尽量长话短说。

 

“我的天啊。”温特斯非常震惊，“我不知道还有这种事。现在我肯定要离开这个公司了。我应该今天就走，但我不想引起管理层的怀疑。”

 

“聪明。我们找到的都在这里。”Tim把闪存盘递给温特斯，“我们希望你可以找出分子标记的作用。”

 

“当然，我会尽力的，请稍等。”温特斯说着走向他的笔记本电脑。他在椅子上坐下来，插入闪存盘。几秒钟之内他就已经开始浏览所有文件了。Conner不知道该做些什么，所以飘到桌子的另一边去了。离得太近可能会让温特斯感到不舒服，可不是所有人都习惯工作的时候有一个氪星人飘在旁边。更别说Conner对屏幕上的内容一无所知。

 

“我想我见过这个东西。”几分钟过后温特斯说，“准确的说不完全是它，当然——因为特殊性所以总是有些许不同——不过没错，它很眼熟。”

 

“你知道它是什么吗？”Tim问。

 

“应该知道，等等。”温特斯带着迷惑的表情说。他从座位里冲出去，跑到卧室里。Tim和Conner等着的时候能听到里面传来翻箱倒柜的噪音。一分钟过后他回来了，手里拿着一本厚厚的教科书，脸上的兴奋之情变淡了。他推推眼镜，说：“超人类基因。”

 

“什么？”Tim和Conner异口同声地问出来，掩饰不住脸上的惊异。

 

“你确定吗？”Tim的语气加重了一些。温特斯向他展示了课本作为证据。

 

“绝对是。不学超人类基因——或者跟它有关的——是没法拿到人类基因学博士的。最近几年这个议题很热，考虑到我们住在一个充满了超级英雄的世界。”他听起来就像Lois认定了某件事时那样确定。“这种特殊的分子标记是在’寻找’潜伏的超人类基因。”

 

“天啊，不是吧。”Conner倒吸一口气，好像肺中的所有空气都被挤出去了一样。这一点也不好。结果将是可怕的，甚至会是耸人听闻的。不是所有人都有潜伏的超人类基因，但有一些人有。活跃的超人类基因赋予拥有者超能力，像黑金丝雀的声波攻击和静电侠的电力。拥有活性超人类基因的人都会被规定为超人类，有时候Conner也被归在其中，尽管他的超能力来自于氪星DNA。找出一个想要除掉超人类的理由不会很难，但这种药针对的不是超人类——还不完全是。而且他们可能永远都不会是。

 

“标记的作用是双重的。它不仅能识别休眠基因，而且一旦它锁定了，就会引发一系列连锁化学反应，所以类固醇和致幻剂才会被激活。”温特斯翻了一页，Tim越往下读眉头就锁得越紧。

 

“事情是我想的那样吗？”Conner问。一想到有人会因为某种原因做出这样罪恶的事，他的内心就充满着愤怒、绝望和无可奈何。

 

“可能。”Tim说，他还在仔细琢磨。“如果是的话，针对超人类的仇恨犯罪将会上升到一个新的高度。”

 

“为什么会有人想要这样做？这简直恶毒得不可思议！它伤害的是脆弱无辜的平民，还把他们变成定时炸弹！”温特斯不敢相信地说。Conner也花了很久来消化这个信息。幕后主使一定是个施虐成性的疯子。

 

“不过放在抗抑郁药物里就能说的通了，不是吗？”Tim说。

 

“哈？”Conner不是很懂Tim在说什么。

 

“当药物的副作用起效时，随之而来的暴力行为很容易被当成受害者因为抑郁症而崩溃的结果。陷入长期抑郁的患者的确会有突然爆发的情况。所以这些事件可能，也将会被看作是极端事件。想要证明它们是药物引起的并不容易，况且原料表还是伪造的。除此之外，因为安柏明锭是这些死亡事件之间唯一的共同点——而且还隐藏的很深——从‘意外’到’神秘杀手’的各种推论都有可能，就像我们之前以为的那样。”Tim还能如此理性地思考问题实在有点令人不安。而当Conner的脑子已经完全关机、只剩下了惊恐时，Tim已经计算过上百种情况了。他在危急关头还能保持冷静的能力让Conner佩服不已，同时也把他吓坏了。Tim站在他们这边简直太幸运了，因为如果他下定决心，整个世界都会匍匐在他脚下。

 

“更别说还有可能这是某种扭曲的实验，即使直接监控实验结果会很难，样本容量也不算小了。”温特斯补充道，合上怀里的课本，把它扔到沙发上。Tim点点头表示同意。”

 

“那也是有可能的。”

 

“你真的觉得这会只是个实验？”Conner问。

 

“我们不能排除这个可能。但实验的效率太低，综合情况来看。这可能只是一种除掉潜在超人类的方法，或是把他们变成完全成熟的超能力者。除非天生具有活性超人类基因，休眠的基因通常需要被激活——如果这是正确的说法——在某种特定的情况下。特定的情况意思是高压环境或是生死关头。一定是药物造成了这些情况。一旦基因被激活，也许药物还会做什么别的的事，或者，更有可能的，让幕后主使能追踪到新的超能力者，不管出于什么可怕的目的。”Tim说。Conner担心他说的就是事实。这些人被药物杀死就已经够糟糕的了，但这甚至还不是真正的企图？如果最终目的是创造新的超能力者然后绑架他们，谁也不能保证策划者会不会在他们身上进行一些惨无人道的实验。对于超人类来说这已经是个很危险的世界了，考虑到外面有那么多精神错乱的疯子想要把他们开膛破肚，看看他们的基因是怎么工作的。现在又加上这个。

 

“如果死亡不是预想的结果，而‘成功’ 意味着休眠基因被激活，他们又是怎么知道’成功’了呢？”温特斯问。

 

“他们不太可能监视所有使用药物的人。考虑到仅仅大都会就有几百人在吃这种药，当他们的’老大哥’＊的成本会高得离谱。”Conner说。Tim沉思着，脑袋里的齿轮飞快转动。

 

“现在还很难说。但如果真的有人突然从创伤性经历中进化出了超能力，他们会寻求帮助。或者至少设法求救。也许那些人会在他们求救的时候趁机掳走他们。”

 

“然后变成实验室的小白鼠。”

 

“没错。”

 

“我的天啊，”温特斯的声音颤抖着，“我想我得先坐下来。”他沉重地坐到沙发上，旁边就是他的课本。他们很少让平民卷入这种事里，但目前为止温特斯非常有帮助。

 

“你还好吗？”Tim用一种更轻柔的声音问道，不同于以往的侦探模式。

 

“我知道有很多坏人在做坏事——有时候没有为什么——但这也太——很难消化。想想我还在为造成这一切的公司工作。”温特斯的脸上写满了愧疚。

 

“没有理由责备自己，你本来也不可能知道这些事。而且木星制药公司是一个大公司，大多数人或许也一样蒙在鼓里。策划者很有可能是公司或分公司里一小部分有权力的人，或者甚至只是一个人。”Tim安慰道。温特斯看起来多多少少被说服了

 

“所以…你们现在准备怎么做？我已经帮不上什么忙了。”

 

“让你来做其他事也不会安全。那样可能会引起你老板的注意，我最不想做的就是把你变成他们的目标。谁也说不准会不会有人在监视。”

 

“说的也对。”温特斯又站起来，“但如果有需要请一定不要犹豫提出来。”

 

“当然。”Tim说，尽管Conner知道这不太可能。他们身处此地就已经置他于险境了，不能再冒更多的险。

 

“答应我你会抓到幕后主使。确保他们在某个监狱里慢慢烂掉，永不见天日，来偿还他们的罪行。”温特斯说，他的声音依然颤抖着，不过这次是因为愤怒，他们都是如此。

 

“我向你保证。”Tim拿出一张白色卡片递给温特斯。“万一你找到或需要什么，这儿有一个安全热线，你可以打过来找我们。如果觉得有危险，请立即告诉我们。我们会来帮你的。”

 

“或者如果你不能打电话的话，喊就行了，我会听见的。”Conner说，牢记自己要注意听着温特斯，直到整件事结束。温特斯看了看卡片，又看了看他俩，然后笑了一下。他在尝试着让自己看起来更波澜不惊——虽然这超出了他的能力范围，而Conner没法怪他。在他和Tim的世界里这不是什么不寻常的事，而这还是让他们很难消化。但温特斯只是个平民——而且他不像Lois那样能频繁地看见面纱的另一面——他经常担心的只是工作表现和税收。而现在他的生活被永远改变了。

 

“别担心，我会小心的。我习惯过于谨慎地行事，也许这次并不是个坏事。”温特斯把卡片装进口袋里，拍了两下。

 

“不过在我们把这些人抓起来前你可能要先离开公司，谁也不知道这件事会波及到多少人。”他领他们到门口的时候Conner建议道。

 

“以防万一，是吗？嗯，也许就是明天。我听说大都会大学里有空缺的职位，所以……”

 

“不管你的决定是什么，要确保你是安全的而且不被怀疑。”他们出来后Tim说。“我不想让你出任何事。”

 

“好…好的。你也一样——保持安全。”温特斯的脸变得和Tim的制服一样红。然后他又加上：“你们两个都是！”

 

“谢谢。”Tim说，Conner觉得严肃地点点头就足够了。至少这样能防止一切又变得尴尬。今天他只能承受这么多了。

 

直到他们回到天台上Conner才说：“老兄，那家伙真是爱上你了。”然后他一把抱起Tim——像抱起一捆干草一样容易，尽管用了更多的技巧。不等等——他不想思考回农场后他有多少积攒的杂活要干。尽管想这个比想其他事要好多了。

 

“别说胡话。”他们向韦恩塔飞去的时候Tim说。正午的太阳高高地挂在天上，这时候的街道上都空荡荡的。

 

“我是认真的！”Conner说。

 

“他也许’喜欢’我，但你不可能’爱上’一个你都不怎么了解的人。”Tim争辩道。又一次，Conner想翻个白眼，但Tim会注意到然后开始一场没完没了的说教。不过那可能会让他更容易想明白他自己在爱情中的位置。

 

“你知道我的意思。”他最后说，害怕他会听到他永远不会想听的东西。站在中立区总比完完全全心碎要好。

 

“是的，我知道。”Tim从来不相信一见钟情和别的俗套故事。他像所有蝙蝠成员一样很难相信人，但至少比黑暗骑士本人好一些。尽管如此Tim也总是很小心谨慎，所以为他不了解的人神魂颠倒根本不像他。Conner一开始就能赢得Tim的信任简直就是一个奇迹，而Tim好像也完全信任他——好吧，没有词语能描述这种感觉。Conner大胆地猜想这是否说明他和Tim还有可能，Bart是不是一直都是对的。

 

而如果不是，那么至少他能拥有此刻。Tim足够放松，把头靠在Conner肩膀上。很快这变成了Conner喜爱的事——非常喜爱——而且他知道，他脑中还保有理智的部分告诉他这么喜爱可一点也不聪明。但他不在乎——至少在这种情况下。

 

救护车的鸣叫声让Conner瞬间从美妙时刻中惊醒。不是什么大事，只是一个小孩在课间休息的时候摔断了腿。但出于某些原因，这让他想起了杰奎琳·法洛斯。

 

“你还好吗？”Tim问。是Conner真的有那么不擅长隐藏情绪，还是他们的亲近程度让Tim更容易看穿他？

 

“只是在想法洛斯女士。”Conner说，“我知道我不该一直因为那些我没能救到的人而不安，但…该死的，我真的以为她能坚持下来。”

 

“我看了报告，她伤得太重了，Conner。人类可以从许多事情中恢复但有时候事情严重到他们也承受不住。至少在她的清醒的最后一刻你在那里握着她的手。”Tim说，“她不是独自一人，这很重要。”

 

“是啊。”Tim在试着安慰他，Conner很感激。但为什么他听起来像是知道人们在最后一刻想要什么——根据他的个人经历？他几乎是反射性地说出了这种话。他告诉过Conner他的几次与死神擦肩而过的经历，但他是否将那些事轻描淡写了……？

 

Conner尽量不去细想，但说起来容易做起来难。他竭尽全力保持面无表情，他试着想点不那么压抑的事情。他的努力一定起作用了，因为Tim什么都没说。谢天谢地，他只用再坚持一会儿，因为顶层公寓的阳台已经在视线范围之内了。

 

“给我一分钟换衣服。”Conner把他放下来的时候Tim立即说。他已经摘下头罩，正在边解披风边向屋里走。。Conner觉得他也应该换衣服，或者至少换件上衣。不是说有什么人在看着他们，这只是他们的习惯。而且穿着制服站在这么豪华的房间里有点奇怪。

 

“我可以帮忙。”Conner半开玩笑地说，想要缓解一下气氛。他其实也是有点认真的，但Tim可不会知道。

 

“你只会帮倒忙。”Tim不假思索地反驳道。Conner脑中的某部分评估了一下这句话的含义，然后把它归类到“未来的挑战”里。只是以防万一——如果这个世界足够友善而且神能给他机会。

 

Tim消失在走廊后时，Conner看见了他留在沙发上的格子衫，于是就换上了。曾经有一段时间他特别讨厌格子衫，他永远不会穿着它出去见人，但现在他慢慢喜欢上了 。他得承认这些年来他变了很多，甚至到了有时候回想往事都为年轻时的自己感到尴尬的地步。但至少以前的他会有胆量约Tim出去或者干别的事。Conner呻吟了一声陷进沙发里 ，他什么时候变成胆小鬼了？不过也许现在是最好的，因为过去的他做事从不经过大脑，也为此惹了很多麻烦。更别提这又导致了他和Tim的无数次争吵。现在看来，Tim往往都是对的。至少现在他们之间的争吵少了很多，Conner为此感到很高兴。

 

Tim没花多少时间就回到了客厅，穿着和早上时一样的毛衣。“我擅自作主为咱们叫了中国菜，你觉得行吗？”说着他坐到了沙发旁边的椅子上，拿起笔记本电脑。

 

“告诉我你定了翠宫饭店的捞面。”Conner向后靠到沙发上说，而Tim开始在键盘上敲敲打打。

 

“当然。我还记得上次你有多喜欢它。”Conner十分笃定地说。Tim抬头看向他，笑了笑，又把注意力放到屏幕前。Conner不知道为什么这样能让他忍不住微笑，尽管Tim已经不再看着了。他没什么事做，所以就让自己靠在沙发上稍微放松一下。Tim脸上是那种全神贯注的表情——有重要的事情做的时候他总是那样。

 

Tim也变了，尽管他的许多怪癖都和Conner记忆中的一样保留着。他们都改变了那么多，以至于有时候Conner想知道他们怎么还能这么亲密。他亲眼目睹老友们多年后分道扬镳，而这也是他最害怕的事之一。他不能想象失去朋友之后的生活，特别是Tim。也许是高压环境和悲剧让他们相连在一起。他们都握紧了彼此，为最初能相遇而感激不已。那样牢固的纽带是很难断裂的。

 

但亲密和谈恋爱是两回事。他和Tim的关系当然是特殊的，但那能证明他们可以开始交往了吗？Conner从不觉得自己是个没有安全感的人，但他还是为Tim和温特斯有那么多共同点而灰心丧气，尽管他们俩都不了解对方。他们都是科学和计算机方面的天才。他们都喜欢摄影，而且穿毛衣都很可爱。他们都聪明得要命。Conner可没有其中一点是与Tim相同的。他的生物学得很不错，但对电脑实在没有耐心。他对摄影一窍不通，而毛衣跟他的风格相去甚远。他不蠢，但跟Tim的智力水平没法比。虽然温特斯不是他见过的最温文尔雅的人，但Conner自己也不过是一个带着傻乎乎眼镜的、笨拙的乡巴佬。温特斯其实配得上站在高雅又久经世故的哥谭王子们身边，而Conner只会显得格格不入。就像妈最喜欢的老摇椅会非常不适合摆在这么时尚又高档的公寓里一样。

 

如果他只是不够好，配不上Tim怎么办？他知道他不该这样想，如果Tim知道了，他会非常心烦意乱的。但思绪和疑虑已经在他的脑子里混成一锅粥了。他试图提醒自己Bart所说的，可是又害怕给自己错误的希望。一部分的他想要就这么算了，另一部分却不愿意。事实上，他不能就这样放弃这个梦。一定还会有希望。一定要有。

 

“好了。”Tim突然说，把电脑放回到桌上。Conner又一次从思绪中回过神来，摆出最认真的倾听的表情。“我已经编译了一份囊括所有木星员工及其背景的庞大数据单，从普通职员到经理，还有所有在工资名单上的人。把它放进一个程序里，系统就会寻找可疑之处。你知道，不是像停车票和非法下载音乐之类的，而是别的东西。唯一的问题是我们没有什么参数来缩小搜索范围，所以得等上一会儿。而且我的笔记本电脑没有蝙蝠洞里的那样的运行功率。”

 

“你觉得要花上多久？”

 

“可能要几个小时。这是个很大的公司，所以要排查好几千的员工。”Tim话音刚落门铃就响了。所以在重新工作之前他们有好几个小时要消磨，不过至少午饭就在眼前。

 

“这也太快了。”他们两个站起来的时候Conner说。一个与他们年纪相仿的小孩站在门外，带着一顶歪帽子，穿着褪色的绿衬衣和破旧的球鞋。Conner接过食物，Tim则给了小孩一卷钱并感谢了他。

 

“哇哦，你给了那孩子多少钱？他看起来都要晕过去了。“门关上的时候Conner说。

 

“我想我应该为他的神速送达付点小费。”Tim说。

 

“如果我成了外卖员，你会给我这么多小费吗？”

 

“考虑到我知道你有超级速度？还是不了。”

 

“噢，别这样。”Conner把袋子放到流理台上，拿出里面的食物。 

 

“好吧，也许会。不过只是因为你很可爱。”Conner把食盒和筷子滑过来的时候Tim说。

 

“我当然很可爱。”

 

“也许我应该多点一些——你知道，给你和你的自大。”Conner朝他吐舌头，但Tim只是笑了笑，把捞面送进嘴里。Conner也开始享用起来，有人分享时食物总是更美味。

 

他们很饿，而且食物美味得诱人，所以他们直到快吃完都没有再说话。过了一会Conner决定问：“你和摄影，哈？”

 

“怎么了？你知道我喜欢摄影。”

 

“当然了。但你从没告诉过我你为什么喜欢它。”Conner说。这是一个了解那些事的机会。Tim挑起一边眉毛，却是认真思考了一会儿。

 

“不觉得你会在意。”他说。

 

“我当然会在意。”老天，他当然会在意——最近他对Tim的所有事都不能更在意了。

 

“哦，好吧。”Tim放下筷子，开始说，“我对摄影的某一些特点有特殊的感觉，你知道吗？捕捉住某一瞬间，使其成为永恒？我知道那很俗套，但那是真的。比如说，你能想象光照在人或物的身上，点亮了一切能使其美好的东西吗？或是在一个平淡荒凉的背景中，有某种事物明亮而充满希望，只要你靠得足够近就能注意到？难道你不想永远留住那一瞬间，心知那远远不只是一张照片，而是世界的一小部分？而每一张又与上一张不同——诉说着不同的故事，教会你更多你在拍摄之前不知道的。我不知道这说不说得通，但对我来说摄影是一种对人类状态的精妙评论。”

 

有一会儿Conner什么都没说，不确定该做何反应。Tim是如此的深入，Conner能从他的声音和眼神中感受到。他的话听起来很有艺术家气派，也有点书呆子作风，但那并不意味着它听起来不美好。有那么一秒他似乎看见了从前的Tim——在世界逐渐消磨了他的乐观和奇妙之前的那个男孩，那个能看见他人所不能见之美的男孩。也许那样的他永远留在了他的人格深处，尽管他改变了那么多，又经历了那么多，不论过去或未来。Conner希望如此，也祈祷这会是真的，因为他也爱着那样的Tim。

 

“所以，你最喜欢拍什么？”他问。Tim不用多想就给出了答案。

 

“很多人更喜欢静止的生活场景，风景之类的东西。我也喜欢——很喜欢——但我最喜欢的是有人物的景。不一定是肖像，而是抓拍那样的。它就像捕捉到了当时人物情绪的本质。”他解释道。

 

“你确定那不是你当跟踪狂时期的后遗症？”Conner调侃道。Tim只是瞪了他一眼然后继续。

 

“重温旧事的感觉很好，就是这样。”他说。他咬了咬嘴唇像是在思考是否要泄露更多的信息。他一定是决定可以说，因为他继续说下去了：“我有一本很厚的相簿，里面都是我真正关心的人的抓拍照片。我的父母，我的另一个不怎么正常的家庭，少正时期的每个人，泰坦们，你，等等。你们都在那里面。”

 

“还有…？”Tim停下来咬住嘴唇的时候Conner轻声问道。Tim看了他一秒，又立刻别过视线，看起来竟然有些羞愧和紧张。

 

“那本相簿让我坚持下去，当你们都……离开的时候。我所爱之人的无数回忆，在小小的纸片上成为永恒。大多数照片照得并不好。有些是光线不好，有些拍摄的角度很奇怪。如果参赛的话它们不会得任何奖，但它们是我的无价之宝。”

 

又一次的，Conner不知道该做何反应。他只是坐在那里，惊讶得说不出话来，希望能拥有更多的智慧来想出该怎么做。他想把Tim拥进怀里，告诉他没事了，他不用再重温那种记忆了。当然，那会把他吓着的，所以Conner只是坐着，简单地说了一句：“哦。”而几秒钟之后，他才意识到Tim刚刚吐露了灵魂深处的心声，他最黑暗时刻的回忆。那些他不会和别人分享的事。

 

这说明了很多。

 

也许衡量两人之间关系的标准不止他们的相似程度，或者他们站在一起有多配。也许最重要的是信任和忠诚，这些才是爱的支柱。

 

也许Conner真的有机会。

 

“你吃好了吗？”Tim先他一步问道。

 

“好了。”Tim拿起食盒，把它们扔到垃圾桶里，然后靠在流理台上。

 

“对不起，突然让你听这些。”他抱歉地说。

 

“别，”Conner说，“你知道你可以告诉我任何事。”

 

“我知道。”Tim说。过了一会儿，他又说：“你知道你也可以告诉我任何事。”

 

“什么？当然……” 哦。

 

哦操。

 

“我—”他不知道从何说起。

 

“最近你的举动很奇怪。我只是想知道一切是不是都还好。或者有没有什么我能帮上忙的。”Tim说。他听起来如此期待，鼓励着Conner说下去，这让Conner几乎要坦白了。也许这不是个出柜的最佳时机，但也许他能告诉Tim是什么在长久以来困扰着他。Tim应该知道。

 

“就只是……”Conner不知道怎么开始。他希望他继承了Clark用嘴说出一条生路的能力，但他能做的只有竭尽全力并祈祷最后不会以灾难结局。“我是真的在乎你，好吗？”

 

“好的……？”Tim回答到，好像那是多么显而易见——那就是。他们都很在乎彼此，而且大家都知道。

 

“你每次受伤的时候我都吓坏了。”Conner继续，心知他的口才一点都不好。但前一个字说出来，后面的就容易得多。“而你最近很拼命，那让我害怕。你看起来像是一点都不在意自己身上发生了什么——就像是在任务完成之前，你个人的安危都是无关紧要的。”

 

“Kon……”Tim轻声说，他的眼中充满迷惑。他站直了一点，离开流理台，但和Conner还是一样近。

 

“但你的安全和健康确实很重要，因为你很重要。你对我来说意味着太多，我都不能想象失去你。我不知道我在要求些什么，但我想让你知道你有多珍贵。”Conner说，“我只是需要你更小心一点，好吗？”

 

“ 好的，我……”Tim说，没有看着Conner，而是流理台上的假盆景。他看起来不知道该说什么，这很少见。“我明白了，我会尽量小心的。”

 

“谢谢。”Conner低声说。Tim又看向他，脸上还带着迷惑的表情。他们就那样站了一会儿，只是凝视着对方，好像在沉默地分享另一个秘密。然后Tim心中的某根弦似乎颤动了，疑虑消融后他的浅蓝色眼睛似乎能窥视到Conner心灵深处。接着，他看起来找到了想要的答案。他的瞪大了眼睛，嘴微张着，但他什么也没说。他不用说。Conner也说不出话，他被一股恐慌攫住了——Tim明白了他的意思。

 

“哦。”Tim轻轻吸了一口气，如果不是Conner有超级听力他就会完全错过了。他也会完全错过Tim心跳加速的声音。

——TBC——

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者注：
> 
> ＊“老大哥” Big Brother 
> 
> “Big Brother is watching you” （老大哥在看着你）梗源自乔治·奥威尔的小说《1984》。书中描绘的高度集权社会中，人人都在被暗中监视。


	6. 水落石出

Conner僵在原地。

 

时间仿佛静止了，他甚至都不确定他是否还在呼吸。他的注意力全集中在努力忽略Tim慌乱的心跳上了——因为他不知道那意味着什么。以现在的处境看来，结果会是两种中的一个——要么Tim会拒绝他——或者他先一步岔开话题，谁也不再提起这件事——或者——或者说Tim也许会回应他的心情。这些都是建立在Tim明白Conner的真意的基础上的，但考虑到Conner心里实在藏不住秘密，而Tim被他的导师训练得如此出色以至于雷霄古都称呼他为“侦探”，Tim看穿他可能就跟看穿一块玻璃一样容易。

 

很长一段时间里他们谁都没动，等着对方先做点什么。Conner简直不能相信自己刚刚出柜了，还是主动坦白。他以前不是没做过蠢事，但这次真的是糟糕透顶。可是他发誓他已经尽量小心了。是他运气不好，还是所有人中他只想对Tim隐藏真心？因为那会像试图在舞台正中的聚光灯下藏起一个宝箱一样是自寻死路。不管怎样，一言既出，想要收回来或者开个玩笑混过去也晚了——因为他现在脸上的表情大概很精彩。 

 

他们就这样被锁在一个僵局里，直到Tim鼓起勇气说：“Conner，我……”但他没有机会说完，因为就在那时，Conner放在客厅的电话响了。最初他们都没有要接的意思，但随后Tim放弃般叹了口气，用力眨眼，然后看向别处，好像完全脱离了他们这段不成功的谈话。Conner把这当成一个暗示，于是他从瘫痪状态中清醒过来，过去接电话——他既恨它打断了他和Tim，又感谢它避免了可能的心碎。事实已经摆在那里了，早解决总比晚解决要好。

 

一部分的他希望那不是什么重要的事，另一部分的他希望是关于案子的——唯一一件能让他从房间里那头闪着霓虹光的巨型大象*上移开注意力。最后另一部分的他赢了——来电显示上是Lois。“喂？”他接起电话，心里想着你太会挑时间了。

 

“嗨，希望没有打扰到你们。”Lois说话的时候Conner打开了扬声器。他不敢转过头去，怕无意中对上Tim的视线，但他听见Tim哼了一声作为回应。

 

“不，没有。”Conner撒谎道。他几乎可以感受到Tim直穿人心的凝视。

 

“什么事，Lois？”Tim问，听起来再正常不过了。

 

“我一直在想，”Lois说。他们可以听到她敲打键盘的声音，Conner怀疑自己是不是唯一不会一心多用的人。“你们找到安柏明锭的真正配方了，对吗？——我觉得我们应该公开——让事情真相大白，避免更多的人因此受伤。”

 

“我也这么想过。”Tim说，“但我们刚刚发现这背后的真正目的。它的目标是休眠的超人类基因，目的不是消灭他们，就是让他们变成成熟的超人类，可能是为了进行研究。我承认现阶段这只是个推论，但除此之外没什么别的原因了。

 

“我的天！“Lois倒吸一口气。她停下了手上的活，椅子嘎吱嘎吱地响。“我的天，这简直就像是仇恨犯罪，目标人群多的难以想象。想想有多少人在用这种药？其中又有多少在危险之中？”

 

“尽管我们尽了最大努力，我还不能确定。虽然不可能下定论，但药物本身的使用者就有数千人，即使拥有此基因的是其中一小部分，也至少有几百人是潜在的受害者。”Tim解释道。

 

“所以难道我们不应该公开？至少那样这种药——或者整个制药公司——就不得不接受审查了不是吗？”Conner问。

 

“没错，但是这也给了幕后主使人间蒸发的机会。”

 

“然后我们就没办法抓住他了。”Lois总结道。这时Tim的笔电响了。

 

“还挺快的。”他边走过去检查边自言自语道。

 

“怎么了？”Conner问。

 

“在没有确定参数的情况下，搜索工作一无所获。这就像是试图用一张破筛子淘沙，找到金子的可能性很小，基本都是无用功。”Tim有点失望地说。

 

“所以我们现在该怎么做？”

 

“我想我可能有线索。”Lois插进来。“还记得那个医生吗？格兰奇医生？那个一开始留下暗示安柏明锭与此有关的纸条然后自杀的人？”

 

“尸检报告说他确实是自杀。你觉得是法医错过了什么吗？”Tim问，“也许他是被强迫的？”

 

“如果我是那个大魔头而有人想要揭露我的邪恶计划，我也会想让他们闭嘴的，也许会适当地制造一点’小事故’。一般不应该是这样的吗？”Conner说。

 

“差不多。医生的卷宗里没有什么特别的，尽管还是值得再看看。警察对待自杀不像对待谋杀那样追根究底。” Tim说。

 

“是的，但他们找到安柏明锭的纸条后又在沙发垫之间找到了另一张，上面写着 ‘我无法承受’。他们确定这是遗书，所以就把卷宗封好收起来，不会再打开了。 ”Lois说。

 

“就那样结束了？”Conner不敢相信。警察局的人力分散在每个城市的每条街道，他们不会浪费时间精力在圆满解决的案件上。但即使如此Conner也不觉得这就是对的。

 

“尽管影视节目里面都是这么演的，现实中却只有大约四分之一的自杀案件里会有遗书，或者某些……告别之类的东西。剩下四分之三会继续研究一段时间，因为还有他杀伪装成自杀的可能。没有一个“告别”的情况下很难下定论。所以难怪警察会就这样结案。这简直就是教科书式的自杀案。”Tim说。

 

“可能是有人强迫受害者写遗书。”Conner说。他见过太多这种事，就算他们及时赶到现场，事情也不会总是圆满结束。

 

“是的，但这种情况下通常会有明显的强迫痕迹。”Lois说。他们可以听到在电话那头她又开始敲打键盘了。“他们至少会留下一点可疑之处，所以之后才会有人发现并进行调查。不管那个人是警察，烦人的记者，还是像你们一样的热心市民。”

 

“那么也许我们该调查一下这条线。”Tim总结道，“如果没有别的线索，这个也许能帮我们缩小搜索范围。”

 

“听起来你们有计划了。那么……我挂了。”

 

“再见Lois。”Conner在她挂断之前说。他把电话塞回兜里，然后不太自在地站在原地，不知道自己是否应该说些什么。Lois的来电打破了僵局，但现在又只剩他们两个了。尴尬像毯子一样笼罩着他们，令人窒息。

 

谢天谢地，Tim似乎并没有急于回到他们之前的话题，而且已经开始向走廊方向移动了。这时Conner听到了警笛声。

 

“我靠。”

 

“怎么了？”Tim听出了他声音里的焦急。

 

“几个街区以外出事了，不清楚是什么。”

 

“去看看。我会给你医生的地址，然后我们在那见面。”Tim指挥道。

 

“好的。”几秒之内Conner就冲出了门外，不过他尽量小心不用超级速度弄坏什么东西。妈已经为此说过他很多遍了，他不需要Tim也这样——尽管他确实想过这样会不会缓和一下他们之间奇怪的气氛。

 

那件事得等等。他混进警用频道时决定到。警笛疯狂地尖叫着，但很少有行人看过来——他们不是小镇居民，早就习惯这样的状况了。Conner曾花了好一段时间才掌握了留意警笛的方法，但现在这就跟飞行一样容易。

 

“有个小女孩在调度员问出她的情况之前挂断了。”一位警官说。Conner跟上警车和随后赶来的救护车。如果是有人在求救的时候突然挂断——那可不是个好兆头。他想知道这次是不是又和安柏明锭有关。如果是的话就更糟糕了，连孩子也不能幸免。

 

“需要支援吗？”另一位警官的声音从无线电里传来。

 

“不了，我和邓肯一起去。需要的话我会呼叫的。”

 

“收到。”如果是同样的案件就算是有增援也没用。尽管是别的事件的可能性很大。

 

人生中的第一次，他是对的。

 

他赶到时，现场奇迹般地不再是充满破碎家具和鲜血的景象。哦，还是有一点血的。一个小男孩坐在门廊的台阶上，护着他的胳膊。Conner不用X视线就知道他的胳膊断了。男孩的妹妹一直盯着他头上的一道小伤口，看起来很生气。

 

“我早就告诉过你最后会变成这样！床垫冲浪真是个糟糕的主意。爸妈回来的时候会很生气的！”警察和救护车赶到的时候她大叫道。

 

“闭嘴，我知道！”男孩痛苦地说。Conner松了口气。他还没被发现，既然这只是鲁莽的小孩不小心伤到了自己——和滥杀无辜的邪恶药物完全无关——那他也没有留在这里的必要了。

 

他离开地面向来时的方向飞去，又查看了一下Tim有没有给他发来医生的地址。他当然发来了。看起来格兰奇医生的家离海湾很近，在舒斯特体育竞技场的另一头，去那里要途经星球日报。Conner想着既然顺路，不如去和Lois打个招呼。

 

他在楼顶上降落，从那扇常用的顶层通道门进去。为了不被发现他不得不用超级速度冲到Lois的办公室，不过那也不远。Conner凭空出现的时候Lois差点跳起来，手一抖把桌边一沓本来就岌岌可危的文件推到了地上。

 

“你以为我习惯这种事吗？”她叹了口气，把地上的文件捡起来，放到一个不那么危险的地方。

 

“抱歉。”Conner耸肩，依然站在门边。“就是顺便过来给你打个招呼。”

 

“我们五分钟之前不是才通过话吗？”

 

“呃没错，但……”

 

Lois研究了他一会，然后皱着眉向后靠了靠。“你来这儿不仅仅是为了打招呼不是吗？”

 

“可能是的。”Conner承认道，飘到她的桌前。

 

“你不想坐下来谈吗？”她把电脑面向另一边以便能看清楚Conner，然后像一个心理治疗师一样靠在椅背上。

 

“还是不了。”

 

“那我需要站起来吗？”

 

“啊？为什么？不用了，坐着就好。”

 

“好吧。不过你看起来不像是来传达坏消息的。当然，这就更有意思了。”她向前坐了一点说，眼里闪着标志性的光。

 

“我就不能偶尔过来打个招呼吗？”Conner假装很生气的样子。但他们都知道他是来寻求建议的。

 

“是，是，闲聊到此为止了， ‘小镇小男孩’。”她抱着手臂，一只脚晃来晃去，像是不耐烦似的。“实话实说，发生什么事了。”

 

“好吧。”一分钟过后Conner说，“是这样的，我有一个朋友。”

 

“停，停，别给我来这一套。你就直说吧。”她的声音暗示着“别废话”，但她脸上的微笑让这次坦白变得不那么像一场审讯了。

 

“但我真的有这么一个朋友……”Conner紧张地说，“让我心动了。”

 

Lois的眼睛瞪大了，她抿着唇，不确定该说些什么。但最后她还是说：“哦。”她调整了一下坐姿，继续道，“哦，那会让你有所改变，除非是极度自恋的情况。但我想你已经改掉那个坏毛病了。”

 

“是啊。”Conner说，尽力使自己不脸红。他在想是不是应该告诉Lois故事的全部，就像对妈和Bart那样。Bart曾说过他人给出的建议的质量和他们获取信息的数量成正比，他的原话可能更复杂一些－－虽然都是些没有必要的成分。Conner从中借鉴到的是最好给那个人所有他需要的信息。

 

“不管怎样，我应该猜猜是谁吗？”Lois问。

 

“我觉得你已经知道了。”不仅仅因为Lois太敏锐以至于她不可能不知道，还因为现在的状况让答案异常明显。

 

“那个人……”她尝试着说，然后停下来思考了一会儿，最终决定道：“那个人是Tim吗？”

 

“嗯。”Conner试图以更聪明的方式回应，但他很快放弃了，只回以一个肯定的轻哼声。

 

“啊。”Lois看起来不太确定是否应该继续。但她还是组织了一下语言说：“好吧，我想我本该知道会是这样的。我是说，你在家的时候总是不停地提起他。哦，说起来，你是怎么忍住的？如果我是你这样的处境我肯定要疯掉。和你的心上人住在同一屋檐下，他却不知道你的感情——哦，他不知道，对吗？”

 

“啊。”Conner试着说，“我不清楚。”

 

“等等，”Lois挑起眉毛，“什么意思？”

 

“我们进行了讨论……”

 

“你是说争论？”

 

“讨论。我不是故意告诉他的——完全不是——但我想是他自己明白的。你知道，那可是Tim。”

 

“我天。”Lois的语气让Conner的心沉了下去。“你确定他知道？”

 

“我并不能确定！这就是为什么我根本不知道该怎么办。我应该装作什么事都没发生吗？”

 

“如果我是他，那样只会让我生气。”

 

“所以我该怎么做？”

 

“呃……”

 

“我搞砸了，不是吗？”Lois无法给出答案的时候Conner问。

 

“没错。”

 

“棒极了。”他把脸埋进手心里。“真是棒极了。”

 

“别担心。”Lois说，坐着椅子滑过来拍拍他的肩膀。“也并没有那么糟。你没有完全搞砸——只有一点。”

 

“谢了。”他干巴巴地说。

 

“等等——你们不是要去那个医生的住处吗？”

 

“是的，但我听到附近有骚乱，不过后来发现不是什么事。我们会在那里碰头。”

 

“那不能让他等太久了。他太聪明了——会意识到有什么事发生。”Lois说，“虽然我知道说着容易，但尽量别激动，因为这样通常不会有好结果。现在你还不用向他坦白你对他永恒的爱，所以放松点，否则会不小心说出什么不该说的。那只会让事情变得更糟。给自己一段时间来衡量一下你们两个的立场，然后再决定要不要告诉他其他事，好吗？现在情况会很尴尬，但他还是你最好的朋友不是吗？”

 

“当然了，没什么能改变我们的友谊。”Conner笃定地说。

 

“那就不会有什么事了。”

 

“你确定吗？”

 

“确定。”Lois温暖地笑了，安慰着他——他正需要这个。“而且你知道，Clark告诉过我在你…不在的那段时间Tim有多悲伤。由此看来，很难相信他对你没有感觉。虽然我不知道个中细节，但他确实推掉所有事情过来帮你。这至少说明了什么。”

 

“我知道，Bart一直跟我这么说。或许我该听他的。”

 

“没错。但别担心，你总会想明白的。你很聪明，即使有时候你会假装你不是。”她眨眨眼。这让Conner有点脸红。

 

“嗯，好的，我该走了。”他在这儿待太久了。虽然他可以飞得快一点来赶时间，但星球日报到医生家的距离很短，所以最好还是不要推迟不可避免的事了，那样只会让事情更糟。

 

“那好吧，冷静点，别自己吓自己，会好起来的。”他飞出大楼的时候Lois喊道。飞过竞技场的时候她的话像咒语般在Conner的脑袋里重复着。他任由风掠过他的头发，拍打他的脸，吹走那些胡思乱想。他暗自承诺至少要等到时间结束再解决这件事，那时候一切都会好起来的。

 

Conner降落在一栋老旧的两层洋房前的地面上。要是在小镇这块地再小不过了，但这里是大都会，拥有这样一块空地算是件体面的事。周围也有一些相似的房子，但几个街区以外就是高层公寓的领地了，就连远处的高楼也能看得一清二楚。但只要沿街道向相反方向走，就能看到西河跟码头了。

 

房子被传统的白色尖桩栅栏围着，但是漆都差不多掉光了，除了让人感受到些许“美国梦”的味道之外没有其他用处。它太矮了，不能祈祷任何保护作用，况且大门也已经坏了一部分。尽管如此，Conner还是能注意到草坪和屋前小路旁的花都被打理得整整齐齐，两丛精心修剪过的灌木簇拥着通向门廊的一节台阶，支撑着遮篷的廊柱上还挂着黄色警戒线。他弯腰钻进警戒范围内，一进到屋里便没来由地感到格格不入。

 

这个地方安静得令人不安，就好像四周的墙壁都隐藏着秘密，等着他和Tim去发现。所有的窗帘都被拉上了，房间里一片漆黑，显得更加阴郁。Conner飘进主客厅，看到Tim站在一把安乐椅旁，正在用某种Conner没见过的的仪器进行扫描。或者他只是忘了那是什么，因为你永远都不可能跟上蝙蝠家发明新产品的速度。

 

主客厅和玄关一样昏暗，因为光线大多都被挡在了厚重的深绿色窗帘之外。显然这位医生在室内装潢上品味不怎么样，不过或许是因为Conner在豪华的顶层公寓待久了而变得异常挑剔。房间本身其实非常整洁，除了长沙发旁的小桌上有一摞书翻倒在了地毯上。他不清楚那都是什么方面的书，但其中翻开的一页上有一张（可能是）人脑结构图，所以他大概能猜出来。覆盖着壁炉的薄毯上放着一个相框，是医生和一位年轻男孩的老照片——也许那是他的外甥。Tim有医生的基本资料，他没有过孩子就离婚了，但他有一个疏远了的妹妹，住在福西特城*。这样的环境下Conner不禁思考是什么导致了他们的不和，这是否又和案件有关。一想到现在除了那个外甥可能没有人在哀悼医生的逝世，Conner就感到十分不安。

 

但如果反过来想，孤独地离去真的有那么糟糕吗？至少你在乎的人不会那么悲伤。他不知道这个问题的正确答案，也绝对不会去问别人。不过有一件事是肯定的：他不会让医生含冤死去。

 

“你好。” Tim没有回头就注意到了Conner的接近，友好地打了招呼，而Conner甚至都没发出一点声音。Tim的声音里没有任何暗示，这意味着他绝对感觉到了什么他不愿意说的事。

 

“嗨，有什么发现吗？” Conner直入主题，这是为了他自己好。他应该把案子放到第一位。他有些不情愿地落到地上，在犯罪现场走动可不是个好主意，但他觉得一直飘着还是有些不礼貌。

 

“还没有任何与幕后黑手有关的线索。” Tim说。他摘下头罩，很确定这里只有他们两个。Conner觉得Tim也不是很喜欢头罩，这意味着他苦苦期盼的多米诺面具迟早会回归。希望如此。

 

“给我点指示，也许我能帮上忙。” Conner伸长手臂，露出一个傻傻的微笑，好像要表演魔术。Tim给了他一个“我为什么还留着你这个白痴”的眼神，然后摇摇头指了指旁边的楼梯。地上的东西很少，有一间被当作储藏室用的餐厅，一个设备都很老旧的小厨房，和一扇通往后院的滑动门。

 

“我差不多把地上的东西清理掉了，所以我们应该上楼看看。” Tim给他带路，但在楼梯正中停了下来，“刚才没事吧？”

 

“没什么大事。有个小孩玩床垫冲浪的时候不小心折了胳膊，把他妹妹吓坏了。” Conner告诉他。他还在想Tim是不是要问他为什么花了那么久才赶来，但Tim只是轻哼一声，像是被逗笑了。

 

“兄弟姐妹总是那样。” Tim心不在焉地说，这让Conner想起了他和他的那些兄弟姐妹们的关系。Tim和所有人的关系都变得不错了，这确实是好事。生活给他的压力越少越好。他甚至能和那些比较凶残（还会对兄弟动手）的家庭成员和睦相处，真是个奇迹。Conner很庆幸他算得上“独生子”，没别人会在农场周围骚扰他。他把Clark和Kara当作堂兄和堂姐（他的起源故事可以去见鬼了），而堂亲的头衔让他们保持着一个令人舒服的距离，尽管有时候Clark会入戏太深。

 

“说的没错。” Conner想起了那些连Clark也被他的鲁莽吓坏的时候，最终说。即使如此他也承认他很希望现在Clark能在，不论发生什么事，当他想宣泄感情的时候Clark都是一个很好的倾听者。Conner决心在这件案子上要让Clark为他骄傲。即便他不能拯救法洛斯女士和其他受害者，他也要终止这场疯狂的捕杀。

 

狭窄的走廊让二楼变得更加拥挤，反过来房间倒是因此大了许多，而这只会增加他们的工作量。“我们先去最明显的地方——医生的卧室。” Tim说。卧室在走廊的尽头，走廊两边还有一些房间和一个壁橱。尽管窗帘还是拉开着的，二楼也和整座房子一样沉闷。

 

“让我猜猜，我要找的是……藏起来的日记还是什么？” Conner说着用透视眼扫描整个房间。

 

“可能吧。不过比起纸笔现在人们都更喜欢加密文档，而警方已经把医生的电脑取走了——”

 

“看起来文档也过时了。衣柜的旁边有块松动的地板，里面可能藏着东西。”

 

“你在开玩笑吧……” Tim喃喃道，走向那个位置。“这里？”

 

“对，就在你脚下。警察肯定是没看到这里。”

 

“不是每个人都有超能力伙伴。” Tim把地板掀起来一点，摸出了一本皮革边的日记。“哇哦，他真是个老古董。”

 

“有什么线索吗？” Tim翻了几页后Conner问。

 

“嗯……里面的内容很模糊，不过……” Tim继续翻着日记，“有什么事发生了。靠，正如我们担心的那样。”

 

“里面说了什么？”

 

“一开始，医生看起来对很多事情都不知情，这里他写道他的同事好像在瞒着什么事。在早一些的几篇日记里他好像消除了怀疑，但后来那种怀疑又回来了，让他认定有什么不对。再后来……嗯，他知晓了真相，在最后一篇里写道：’我不能再参与其中了。就算这会给我招来祸患我也不能保持沉默。他们用科学和药物去伤害手无寸铁的人，我不能心安理得地看着这种事发生。我甚至不知道我能伪装多久——假装自己能忍受这种疯子的行为。必须做些什么，必须有人揭露这场恶行。必须是我——没有选择的余地。我受够整日被负罪感压迫的生活了，我必须直面恶果。早就应该这样做了。现在我唯一的希望就是有一天亚德里安能原谅我——曾参与到这样的杀人行径中。’ ” Tim大声地读出来，然后他沉默了。

 

“他真的是准备坦白的。” Conner推测亚德里安就是那个和医生关系很近的侄子。如果医生愿意冒着生命危险揭露真相，那么他的侄子当然会理解。现在他们又多了一个尽快解决案件的理由，好让他的侄子知道发生了什么。

 

“没错，这篇的记录时间正是Lois要采访他的前一天。还记得那个写着 ‘安柏明锭’ 的纸条吗？字迹和日记里的一致。但那条写着 ‘我无法承受’的纸条，上面的字迹完全不同。” Tim说。他拿出一个塑料证物袋，把日记本放进去。

 

“所以……真的有人杀了他然后伪造了遗书消除嫌疑？”

 

“看起来就是这样的。现在我们得找出这个凶手。根据警方报告，他接到的最后一通电话来自一个追踪不到的号码。” Tim把证物袋递给他，“我用系统查一下，看看能不能找到一些蛛丝马迹。”

 

“没有他的手机你也能查到？”

 

“说出来你可能不信，但我们能做的可多了。” Tim神秘地说。Conner决定不要往更深处想然后让自己崩溃掉。感谢上天蝙蝠家都是好人。“你能跑个腿吗？”

 

“啊，当然。” Conner把手中的日记本翻过来。把它送到警察局需要几分钟，然后就得回到公寓里去——那只巨大的、五光十色的大象肯定还在那里。这件事不会就这么轻易过去。

 

但现在他还可以暂时忘记这些事。

 

所以他们分头行动。Conner又在半空中了，这次没有抱着他最好的朋友，而是拿着一个证物袋，他几乎感觉……轻飘飘的。就好像是没有东西把他拴在地面附近，也没有一个牢固的锚让他安定下来。好像他就要随时飘走，飘进空荡荡的宇宙，等待他的只有孤独和心碎。

 

别想了，别想了。他一直这么告诉自己。在飞行时间胡思乱想没有任何好处。谢天谢地，警察局离医生的住处不远，所以他很快就强迫自己把脑子调整成英雄模式。然而不幸的是，把证据送到正确的人手里总共只花了三分钟——他问的问题也太少了。

 

就这样，他的脑细胞又闲了下来。不过这次时间不长，因为半路上他的手机就响了。

 

“Lois？”他接起电话，“你电话来得正好，你的预感是对的，我刚刚去警……”

“是的，Tim刚打电话告诉我了。” 她轻哼了一声，“他听起来……挺正常的。”

 

“他很擅长这个。” Conner叹气。太擅长了。 

 

“显然。所以我就当做什么事都还没发生？”

 

“什么都没有。” 他不怎么确定这件事带给他什么样的感受；释怀？还是这一切只是一场悲剧的序幕？

 

Conner很肯定如果他们之间一直尴尬下去的话，他会爆炸的，毫无疑问。

 

“也许这不是件坏事。就像我说的，你们需要时间。所以别把自己搞得那么崩溃。” Lois建议道。Conner永远感激Lois Lane的存在，她的建议即使很简单也能使他暂时安心。

 

“谢谢你，Lois。帮了我这么多忙。”

 

“嘿，这没什么。你们都忙成这样，我很高兴能尽可能帮你们分担。”

 

“你也许不在意，但我真的很感激。”

 

“需要帮忙随时联系，小伙子。去吧——拯救世界，嗯？”

 

“就像平常那样。” Conner说，向Lois告别。他觉得自己已经拖延够久了（又一次），所以就向顶层公寓直奔而去。

 

谢天谢地，Tim没有一直等他，他已经开始飞速工作了，在笔电上敲敲打打，肯定是在追踪行凶者。他依然穿着制服，但靴子扔在门边。Conner进来的时候他看都没看一眼，注意力完全集中在面前的工作上。Tim也很擅长这个——注意力高度集中一项任务上，毫不留情地解决掉它。这并不是说Tim就不擅长同时处理多项任务，因为在Conner的认知里，能完美兼顾Tim每天做的所有事情同时还能保持理智的人屈指可数。

 

很显然，Tim不需要别的事情让他分神，不管是那头大象还是Conner，所以他只是安静地坐到了一个相邻的沙发上，一言不发。他几乎要以为Tim没发现他的存在了，直到Tim抬起头来看了他一眼：“他们有没有找你麻烦？”

 

“我可是超级小子啊老兄。” Conner提醒他，“他们当然不会找我麻烦。”

 

“我能想起有一次他们确实找了你麻烦。还不止一次。”

 

“那是我为自己在百年公园赢得一座雕像之前的事了。” Conner立刻就后悔了，他不该提起一点有关他死亡的话题，心知Tim对此的反应。然而，Tim只是笑了一下，眨眨眼，又回到工作中去。Conner不知道他是已经走过这道坎了，还是说他只是把情绪都藏起来作为一种应对机制。

 

他想得越深，就越觉得他们还有很多问题要处理。而或许最好的办法是一个一个解决，从最大的那个开始……幸好Conner没有胡思乱想很久，他回过神是几分钟以后了，这时Tim差不多找到线索了。

 

“所以，” Tim重新开启话题，把Conner的思绪拉到更紧要的事件上来。“看起来格兰奇医生隶属于一个五人小组，这个小组监管一些负责不同项目的更小的组。总体来说他们五个人在整个公司都很有影响力，特别是他们合力的时候，因为重大决策都是由多数投票系统决定的。除了董事会没有多少人能直接管束他们，但考虑到只要有盈利董事们就会满意，这个五人小组的行动很有可能不受管制。”

 

“集权管理听起来有些危险。我是说，五个总比一个好，但还是少数”

 

“而且现在结果就是医药市场上还有个邪恶的超人类杀手，我得说木星公司可要好好检查一下他们的商业模式了。”

 

“我有预感我们要登门拜访然后把这件事告诉他们。” Conner说，他认出了Tim脸上的表情。现在又到了秘密潜入的时间。在他成为超级英雄的早期他从来不屑于像这样的潜伏任务——他没有那个脑子和耐心，破门而入就能很好的达到目的。但和Tim一起秘密行动了几次后，他知道了潜伏的用处，尽管他并不是那么擅长此事。不过把他和蝙蝠们做比较好像有些不公平，他们让潜行任务看起来像小儿科。至少比起过去的自己他已经有很大进步了。现在他已经可以做到基本不引起反派注意地完成任务，也不会在情况危急的时候炸掉半幢大楼了。

 

“一个温馨提醒或许能有所帮助。” Tim把他的笔电放到桌上，肯定道。“不用多久夜晚就要来临了。”

 

太阳已经低挂在空中，平稳地爬向地平线。几分钟过后，天色就足够掩护他们潜入木星制药公司的总部了。幸运一点的话，午夜之前这件案子就能结束。Conner思考着白天的时间都去哪了，他们除过拜访了亚伦·温特斯，把格兰奇医生家参观了一遍之外好像就没干什么了。但这就是秋天，再过几周白昼会变得更短。

 

等待的时间不那么痛苦，但也没什么成效，Conner不喜欢这样。他们都沉默地等着，这很不正常。他们总是能聊起来，即使是真的没什么话题的时候。现在这种沉默就像一种凶兆，但总好过Tim提起Conner对他的那种超越友情的感情然后完全拒绝。然而Tim看起来并不介意不讨论这个话题，Conner也不知道如何应对。这是否意味着Tim其实没有明白他的意思？或是他明白了但只是决定此事不值得重提？还是说他也害怕结果不尽人意？这都是什么意思？

 

Conner百分之一千万肯定如果继续想下去的话他的脑子一定会爆炸。他就不能暂时放下这件事吗？至少放到以后再说？为什么每件事都会绕回到他愚蠢的感情问题上？天啊，为什么，为什么他要爱上他最好的朋友？

 

目前为止，他已经成功的把时间花在从厨房塞满食物的冰箱里翻出一些吃的，强迫Tim至少吃点什么。而Tim竟然奇迹般的接受了Conner递过来的切片水果。现在吃晚饭还太早，也来不及吃什么正餐。酒足饭饱地去干架可不是什么好主意。虽然这只是常规的潜入任务，但Tim对今晚有不好的预感，之前那栋大楼里的保安可不是吃素的。

 

一切都按照计划的那样，他们锁定了那五个人。准确的说，是四个，他们还没有安排人来代替格兰奇医生。然而，有一个前两周就休假去巴巴多斯看望他生病的母亲，还有一个在休病假（Tim看了一眼她在大都会综合医院的病历，严重的病毒感染，所以排除她的嫌疑）。这样就只剩下两位科学家供他们审问，两个今晚都有加班。在（可能的）犯罪现场计划可就不只审问了，他们会以某种方法迫使凶手承认安柏明锭引起的恐慌和这背后的一切。

 

“我有整个总部的图纸，摄像头，警卫值班表，所有的一切。但我们还是要做好万全准备。”他们来到阳台上时Tim说。“计划很简单：把他们俩逼到角落，最好是同一个地方，然后审问他们。乔治·威尔金斯博士和卢卡斯·科斯塔博士——这是他们的名字，别忘了——在十五层都有办公室，不过分别在两头。如果我们不能把他们逼到同一个地方，我们就得分别审问了。”

 

“好的。” Conner说，在脑中把计划又过了一遍。独自审讯对他来说没问题，但他不像Tim那么细致。运气好的话他们不用分头行动，但谁也不能确保会发生什么。

 

“我们可能没有多少时间，所以速战速决吧。” Tim说着戴上了头罩。

 

“那我们走吧。” Conner抱起他，把所有的感情都暂时封在一个小盒子里，强迫自己回到超级英雄模式。抓着Tim的手腕显然是行不通的，即使他用TTK把Tim整个包裹起来也有可能弄疼他（而且就算很痛Tim也不会说出来，这只会让情况更糟糕）。不管现在他们之间有多尴尬，他也不能冒这个险。

 

全程Tim都没怎么说话。他们沉默地飞行着，直到他说：“今晚很冷”。Conner觉得也许他不只是在评论天气。

 

除了一句”是的”，他想不出作何回应，同时暗自希望能暂时拥有读心的能力，尽管那样会侵犯个人隐私。

 

木星总部恰好坐落在仙境区中心，所以飞行时间没有持续很长。Tim的计划包括解除警报系统，所以他们降落到摩天大楼脚下的安检站旁。

 

“还以为他们的安保力度很强。” Conner安全地放倒值班的两个守卫时Tim低声说。

 

“因为他们忙于做那些不可告人的勾当？”

 

“不，只是一般而言。”

 

“我都有点愧疚了——必须要放倒这些家伙。他们只是像其他人一样在做本职工作。而接下来他们就得面对被媒体围堵的噩梦，太糟糕了，他们甚至都不知道发生了什么。” Conner说。他也想知道木星公司的总裁和董事会知不知道这些事。如果他们知道，那这个烂摊子就是他们罪有应得。但他们的底层员工只是运气差了点，不应该因此丢了工作。

 

“必要的牺牲。” Tim 说，“他们没能力阻止股票暴跌或投资方撤资——更别说之后还要打官司了——如果威尔金斯和科斯塔认罪了，那么至少公司会以不知情为由推卸责任。“

 

“有多大可能性公司高层知道这件事？”

 

“可能性不大。让他们获利的是大量的产品需求，为了保证这一点消费者的信任也是至关重要的。他们不会疯到为了盲目的仇恨冒这样的险。但只要有其中一人参与，那要阻止的人就太多了——远远超过四个科学家。”

 

“希望他们——还有所有人——都能吸取教训。”

 

“希望如此。”

 

入侵安检站对Tim来说是小菜一碟，解除警报就更简单了。“好了。现在就算我们被迫进到什么禁区里，也不会触发什么警报了——无声警报也不会。”

 

“所以我们要担心的就只是被发现，对吗？”

 

“没错，保持低调。现在大楼基本上空了，所以这应该不难。”Tim让潜入任务听起来很简单，但Conner却还没掌握这项艺术。他可能是无药可救了，但Tim还没有放弃他。

 

安检站一侧有一道门，背后是一条狭窄的通道，通向木星公司内部的一个宽一点的走廊。就像他们那天进入的大楼一样，这里也只有紧急照明灯，黯淡的光指引着他们走向尽头的电梯。

 

“他们熄灯真早。”他们进去的时候Conner说。全副武装地坐电梯感觉有点奇怪，就像动作电影里的笑点一样。但有电梯不坐非要爬十五层楼不是更奇怪吗？

“他们很环保。”

 

“但对超人类可不友好。”

 

“希望那不是公司政策。”Conner忙于思考这一切的理由，以至于和Tim同那头大象（Conner都想给他起个名字了——弗兰基或者希尔达）困在这个狭小的空间里好像都不那么尴尬了。电梯上升得很快，用不了多久他们就来到了十五层。

 

Conner原以为这里会像别的办公大楼一样有挤满办公桌的大房间，但木星制药是个科研为主的公司，所以这一层更像是一个四周都是办公间的开放式实验室。因为缺少照明，白色的工作台显得黯淡无光。一些实验设备的影子投在台面上，让人很不安。

 

“如果有个研究员在独自加班之类的，也许这地方会，我不知道，看着不那么惊悚。”Conner小声说。Tim嘘了一声叫他安静，随后靠近的办公桌那里就传来了窸窸窣窣的声音。“啊哦。”

 

“我说没说过保持低调？”Tim咬着牙说。

 

“现在太晚了不是吗？”Conner耸肩。Tim摇摇头，叹了口气，清清嗓子。

 

“你可以出来了，我们是好人。”他友善（不知道是怎么做到的）地指挥到。世界安静了几秒钟，然后又一阵窸窣声，一个女人从工作台后面冒出头来，但是她害怕得不敢站出来。

 

“我—我已经叫警卫来了！”她叫道，可能在想是否能一直躲在工作台后面。

 

“棒极了，我们正需要这个。”Tim喃喃道。

 

“听—听着，我们真的是好人——看看吧，我的衣服上有个“S”，这说明了什么，对吧？”Conner试着说服她。看起来他的话奏效了，那个女人慢慢站起来，但还是紧紧抓着旁边的一个显微镜。如果她要拿这个来丢他们，那真是对精密仪器的浪费。不过Conner不想说出来，那样只会吓到她。

 

“等等……你是超级小子？”她问道，但握着显微镜的手没松开。尽管光线很暗，但已足够看清她的面庞。她的棕色卷发凌乱的绑起来，苍白的脸旁还挂着几缕发丝。她穿着实验室的白大褂，说明她在这里工作。她有可能知道安柏明锭的事吗？

 

“对，就是我！还有我的朋友红罗宾。你可能听过他——少年泰坦那些的。”Conner热情地介绍道。有趣的事，Tim竟然真的朝她挥了挥手。

 

“你们这些年轻 ‘超级英雄’们的习惯就是大晚上的闯进私人机构里吗？“她的声音里少了些害怕，取而代之的是恼怒。

 

“我们白天闯进来你会愿意吗？”Tim干巴巴地说。

 

“我，呃，我们来这是有重要的事情，”Conner很快插嘴。Tim在失去耐心，他理应如此。如果这个女人真的叫了警卫，他们很快就会赶来，时间就不多了。“你叫什么名字？”

 

“凯莉。”女人答道，她终于把显微镜松开了。

 

“听着，凯莉，你有什么办法把警卫叫走吗？我们只是来，呃，找人谈话的。”Conner告诉她。

 

“我按了紧急按钮，应该没什么取消的办法。”凯莉紧张绞着手指地说，“抱歉。”

 

“没关系。”Tim说，“但你得离开这里，凯莉，现在。如果警卫真的来了而我们又没法解释清楚，事情会变得很糟糕，我们不想把你也卷进去。”

 

“我……好吧，你说的没错。”她又有些害怕了。她跑向楼梯（真的要一直跑下十五层吗），但就在她快到门边的时候，门猛然打开了。凯莉尖叫着摔在地上，警卫们涌了进来，他们的制服看起来很眼熟。

 

“他们绝对超载了，不是吗？”Conner问道。他随时准备把他们打倒。

 

“我不确定电梯安全是不是他们的优先项。”Tim已经掏出了武器。这是好事，因为那些人不等他们开口就直接冲了过来。

 

“是这样的，这是一场误会！”Conner在第一波冲上来的时候试图解释，但他们并没有兴趣聆听。正常情况下Conner很容易就能解决掉一堆警卫，但那天在木星公司另一幢大楼里的遭遇让他觉得这事麻烦了不少。

 

“也许其他公司能多向木星学习学习这些警卫都是哪找的。” Tim在战斗中喊道。

 

“为什么？让我们的工作变得比原来还麻烦吗？”他们最不需要的就是这个了。Conner尽量待在Tim身边帮他挡住攻击，同时还不能让他觉得碍事或是保护欲过度。

 

“听着，我们没时间和他们纠缠——我们得分头行动。”他们解决掉大部分时Tim说。他的声音低到只能Conner听见。“显然支援随时都可能赶到，如果我们的嫌疑人察觉到了动静，他们就可能逃跑。”

 

“那我们快走。”

 

“你左我右。”Tim飞起一脚踢倒了一个警卫，然后消失在一个工作台后。“现在！”

 

Conner则飞向另一头的走廊，引来了一些警卫。他们追着他，叫喊着让他停下。但一进到走廊的狭窄空间里，Conner就很快把他们都解决掉了。“抱歉。”警卫们晕过去的时候他低声道。希望警察来了以后不会因此给他们太多负面评价，但现在不是担心这个的时候。

 

走廊两旁的房间都有带磨砂玻璃窗的木门。门上的铜制名牌很有用，Conner成功地找到了乔治·威尔金斯博士的办公室。它接近走廊尽头，所以也许这位科学家没有听见实验室这边的打斗声。他们已经尽量不发出声音了，但要对付那样一群（过度）训练有素的警卫任谁也不能保持安静。然而，威尔金斯博士的办公室就像其他房间一样漆黑一片。Conner用透视眼看到里面是空的，但门没锁所以他还是进去了。进去以后他关上门，走向办公桌，试探性地说了句：“你好？威尔金斯博士？”

 

没人回应，但Conner还是在想门为什么没锁——尤其是博士还藏着一个巨大的秘密。“有人吗，我只是想谈谈。”Conner又试着说，还是没有回应。好吧——也许他能四处找找看有什么有用的线索，希望Tim的运气比他好。

 

就在他他走向桌子准备翻找的时候，他听见有什么东西移动了，然后——疼痛

 

疼痛——遍布全身——突如其来的痛苦让Conner立刻跪了下来。他的身体里好像着了火，血液沸腾起来，像是有人给他的血管里直接注射了毒药，每一个细胞都濒临死亡。他说不出话，也没法喊叫，甚至无法呼吸，他的视线渐渐模糊。他倒向一旁，蜷起身子，心知只有一种东西能把他变成这样。

 

墙边发出的绿色的光芒填满了他的视线。书柜——真是老掉牙——移到了一边，后面站着一个男人，氪石就躺着他戴着手套的手心。他走出了走出了一直待着的暗室。

 

“我就知道你会来，超级小子。” 那男人说。他每走进一步，氪石带来的钝痛感就越发强烈。“很荣幸见到你。我想我也不需要自我介绍了——你知道得一清二楚。”

 

“你在——啊——做什么？” Conner艰难地说。他挣扎着向后挪动，试图拉开他与氪石的距离。

 

“哦，显然是用你唯一害怕的东西制服你了。”威尔金斯的语气像是在和孩童说话。这很令人恼火，但如果他认为氪石是唯一能伤到超人家的东西，那就说明他对氪星生理学还知之甚少。不过Conner并不打算告诉他这一点。“别担心，我不会杀你，不过有人告诉我这块小石头足够致命了。”

 

“谁告诉你的？”Conner几乎是咳出这句话的。

 

“一位很有影响力的先生，他对你的族类抱有强烈的不信任。几年来我和我的同事一直收到他的帮助。如果不是他我们的努力可能永远不会得到关注！他甚至给公司找来了钱能请到的最好的警卫团队——不过看起来他们还是比不上你，嗯？”几句话前Conner就确定这人是彻底疯了，那种自命不凡的语气也没能让他改变主意。他也多少猜到了威尔金斯口中的贵人的名字大概是以Lex开头Luthor结尾。

 

“安柏明锭，” Conner吐出几个字，“为什么要制造安柏明锭？”

 

“啊，是啊，我们的小小的秘密项目。一举多得，多么巧妙的点子。它真的是种很不错的抗抑郁药物——对人类来说。我们就是这么通过审查的。只要使用者是普通人，药物就只会发挥它基本的作用。”

 

“超人类也是人类。” Conner吼道。他能感觉到身上的力气在一点一点被氪石抽离。尽管威尔金斯没有再走近, 他的不良反应却越来越严重，仅仅是暴露在那块绿色石头的辐射下就让他痛苦不堪。

 

“他们可不是。” 威尔金斯把这几个字吐在他脸上。“他们是扭曲自然诞生的畸形，人类的瘟疫，必须把他们赶尽杀绝。我知道你想问什么：我有什么权利决定？好，我就告诉你。我是挡在无辜人类面前直面那些怪物的少数人之一。如果我们现在不出击，等待我们的可能就是灭亡！”

 

“那些被杀害的人—他们甚至都不是超人类！”

 

“还不是。但他们可能会是。今天？明天？谁能知道？安柏明锭只是把他们变成了他们最终会成为的怪物。看到了吗？多完美的计划。只要有超人类基因，不管是不是活性的，他们寻求帮助的时候我们就能抓住他们。如果他们没有寻求帮助，就是死路一条。人的心脏还是挺脆弱的，不幸的是，许多人都死得太快了。药的设计是几个月后才发作，不然立即见效的话我们就容易暴露，不是吗？除了失去可能的研究对象之外这药的唯一坏处就是那些附带伤害。但从我们成功抓住的对象来看，冒险是值得的。事实证明他们都非常的……有启发性。

 

“对象……有多少人？”Conner问。他试图支撑起身体，好让自己看起来不那么虚弱和悲惨。这家伙一直在长篇大论，真是太滑稽了，不过这通常是个好事。这意味着坏蛋们已经完全沉浸在妄想里，而使偷袭变得更容易。但现在这种情况下，这可不是什么好事，尤其是威尔金斯手里还拿着那块绿色的石头。

 

“足以让我们对超人类的认知前进好几年。而你，则是填补那些死亡对象的绝佳样本。也许超人会是个更好的样本，但为什么要拒绝第二好的实验品呢？事实上，我收到了金主提供的你的一些信息，我敢说你绝对比超人更好。超级小子！介于人类和外星人之间——一石二鸟！”威尔金斯听起来开心过头了，这让Conner想吐，但那也可能只是因为他在氪石辐射下暴露太久了。

 

他不确定那玩意儿弄死他之前他还剩多少时间。那块氪石挺大的，而且威尔金斯站得很近。说实话这也太讽刺了，几天来他都在担心Tim的安全，而现在他才是那个躺在地上濒死的人。同时他还要尽量忽略这里还有个疯子想在他身上做各种惨绝人寰的实验的事实。不过这些年来他早就习惯了。

 

“为什么你这么恨超人类？” 尽管知道自己快死了，Conner还是竭力问出了这句话。他得想点办法，就算那意味着从窗台滚下去，他也得远离氪石。

 

“让我来给你讲个故事吧，超级小子。” 威尔金斯说。

 

Conner心说那刚才的五分钟里你他妈都干嘛去了？但该来的总会来，那些催人泪下的洗白桥段。

 

“我曾经有个儿子，才华横溢，富有激情，前途一片光明。他有个朋友叫亚当，两人简直形影不离，你也知道好朋友都是那样。但亚当是个超人类，他的能力是轻轻一碰就能麻痹他人。有一天他和我儿子吵架了，然后呢？他’不小心’麻痹了我儿子。我送他到医院的时候已经太晚了，他的肺部和心脏都瘫痪了。他死在我怀里，而我什么都做不了。法律没有为我儿子讨回公道。” Conner几乎都有点同情他了。失去孩子应该足够成为偏见的理由，即便那是不对的。

 

“你……呃……你说他是……”呼吸变得越来越困难，威尔金斯的脸也逐渐模糊，只剩下一团有着灰棕色头发的人影。“不小心。”

 

“他们总是’不小心’的不是吗？没有人明白，没有人！一次意外过后还有第二次，有多少’无辜’的超人类最变成了坏人？他们中又有多少现在正威胁着我们爱的人和我们的生存？就连发现真相后的格兰奇也不理解——我想你也知道他的下场了，不是吗？背后有大靠山的时候想要除掉麻烦真是太容易了。他变了，我也不想知道为什么，他坚信我们做错了。真是目光短浅，我就知道他是那种临阵脱逃的懦夫，没用的废物！”

 

“他不是什么废物，他在做正确的事。”Conner喊道。他得保证格兰奇医生的努力不会白费，最重要的是，他要让医生的侄子知道真相。

 

“哈！你永远不会明白什么才是真正正确的事的。为了确保人类种族的纯净和延续，一点牺牲是必要的。超人类的觉醒带来了无数混乱，而必须有人来维持人类的秩序。必须有人——”

 

威尔金斯突然重重地摔在了地上，手里的氪石飞了出去。不幸的是，它正好落在了Conner旁边。突然加剧的疼痛感让他痛呼了出来（他不知道这玩意儿还能让他更疼）。“我真是受够了你们这些自以为是人类守护者的自大狂了！” Tim喊道。

 

“呃。” Conner呻吟了一声。他的眼睛紧闭，竭尽全力保持清醒，尽管他很确定自己快要化成一滩了。就在他快要放弃，希望这一切痛苦都能结束的时候，一阵突如其来的轻松涌了上来，随着咔哒一声，绿色的光芒消失了。他急忙喘了口气，睁开眼发现Tim跪在旁边，手里拿着一个铅制的小盒子。Tim把盒子装进腰带上的一个口袋里，然后站起身。

 

“等我一会儿，Kon。” 他边说边走向昏迷不醒的威尔金斯博士。他把这个疯狂的科学家架起来，拷到桌子腿上。“好了，警察在赶来的路上。他们可以把威尔金斯和科斯塔都带走。”

 

“发生了什么事？” Conner问，艰难地吞咽着。剧烈的疼痛感还是没有完全消除，但至少他不再会感到快死了。

 

“我解决了剩下的警卫，找到了科斯塔。他吓坏了，所以没费多少力气就让他坦白了所有肮脏的小秘密。后来他试图逃跑，结果绊了一跤撞到了头。所以我把他绑起来，又找到了通往这里的秘密通道，看见威尔金斯正滔滔不绝地讲废话，还准备用氪石杀你。然后我救了你。” Tim听起来有些小得意。他放下头罩，很确信这里没有摄像头。

 

“实际上，他准备把我抓到什么实验室去做研究。” Conner告诉他，然后又问：“你没事吧。”

 

“你才是那个躺在地上的，Kon。”

 

“我知道，但你呢？”

 

“除了几处擦伤没别的了。你会好起来吗？你在辐射下暴露了多长时间？”他的声音里明显带着担心。

 

“我不知道，但我还没死，所以这是个好兆头。我想我只是需要躺一会儿。”Conner诚实地说。“我真高兴你及时赶来了。在那混蛋把我拖到什么酷刑小黑屋之前我肯定会死于氪石的。”

 

“科斯塔把酷刑小黑屋的位置告诉我了，我已经通知警察。”他把一只手放到Conner肩上，“所以我最终还是能救你。”

 

“是，我知道。”Conner闭上眼睛，希望自己能恢复的快一点。但太阳还未升起，所以这个过程非常慢。但至少他的心跳已经变得正常了。不过“已经”要变成“曾经”了，因为Tim决定用他戴着手套的手梳理Conner的头发。Conner不知道是什么力量让他这么做，但他绝对要给那种力量赠送豪华版的鲜花果篮套装。

 

“你的通讯器上有求救按钮，为什么不用它？” （美妙而神圣的）几分钟后Tim问。

 

“我就知道你会问。” Conner叹气，又睁开眼睛。

 

“所以？”

 

“所以我当时是觉得你已经够忙了。”

 

“很少有东西能伤到你，而那些能伤到你的通常都会杀死你。” 他嗓音里的紧张听起来很熟悉。

 

“技术上来说那对每个人都一样。但，没错，我很抱歉。下次我一感受到附近有氪石就按那个按钮，我保证。”Conner像Tim承诺道。

 

“不如做个双重承诺吧。你保证及时求援，我保证不那么不顾一切。” 在公寓里的时候Tim就已经说过会小心一点，但再听一遍的感觉还是很好。这让他安心，原因很难解释。

 

“成交。” Conner终于能坐起来了。身体还是有些疼，但已经足够让他们很快离开这里了。

 

两人都看着对方，过了一会儿Tim先移开了视线，脸上带着害羞的微笑。Conner不知道这是不是他第一次见到Tim这种表情，或者是它第一次有了意义。也许只是氪石搞坏了他的脑子,也许是他的心已经不想再兜兜转转了。如果他决定说出他埋藏已久的心声，现在正是时候。

 

“你是我生命中最重要的人。” 他先开口了。Tim被这突如其来的坦白弄得措手不及，瞪大了眼睛看着他。“在我人生最黑暗的时光里你一直在我身边，而我也希望，希望我当时能陪在你身边。抱歉我没能做到。”

 

“是啊，你为了拯救世界而死，真是糟透了。” Tim沉重地说，“我永远不可能因此难过，相反，我那么的……那么的自豪。但失去你又令我如此痛苦，以至于有时候我都不知道我能否坚持下去，该怎么坚持下去。现在我明白了，我不会让你也承受这些的。你也是我生命中最重要的人。”

 

那之后再无需多说，他们都心知肚明。他们额头相抵，双手紧握。就那样，一直困扰着Conner的大象终于消失到爪哇岛去了，只留下他们两人，美好的独处时间。

 

这么说也并不完全准确，毕竟桌子旁边还拷着个不省人事的疯狂科学家。而且他的超级听力听到了越来越近的警笛的尖叫声。“警察快来了。”他说。

 

“看来我们得好好解释一下了。” Tim叹气道。

 

“我们就不能先溜了吗？”

 

“那可不行。而且我们还得完成扫尾工作。然后我们可以好好解决……其他事情。”

 

“其他事情？”Conner问。他飘到空中，同时也把Tim从地上拉起来。Tim只是笑了一下，然后拉下头罩。他们都知道那是什么事，坦白只是时间问题。

 

他们花了半个小时，费了不少力气才向警察解释清楚木星公司发生的事情，从用伪造的药物报告让安柏明锭通过审查，到格兰奇医生的谋杀案。两名警官逮捕了清醒过来的威尔金斯和科斯塔，还有许多警卫人员。他们又给Lois打电话报告了进展，案件就差不多结束了。这个故事很可能会是明天的头条，Lois也保证格兰奇医生能得到清白。木星公司的命运现在掌握在相关部门的手中了。

两人终于踏上了归程。

 

“再有一份案件报告，事情就结束了。” 他们在空中时Tim说。他的头罩取下来了，眼睛在夜空下闪闪发亮。

 

“希望所有因此被害的人都能讨回公道。” Conner终于能放下心来了，杰奎琳·法洛斯女士和其他人终于能安息了。

 

“他们会的。” Tim保证道，“Clark会为你骄傲的，我也是。”

 

“真的吗？” Conner又大着胆子把Tim搂近了一点。

 

“当然，我一直都为你骄傲，你知道的。”

 

 

“没错。”Conner笑着说。这时他发现他们的脸离得很近，他抑制住自己做蠢事的冲动，只是重重地吞咽了一下。

 

与此同时Tim也意识到了这种状况，但出乎意料的是他突然笑了，像是记起了什么好笑的事。“我的天哪。”

 

“怎—怎么了？”Conner有点紧张地问，尽量保持平稳的飞行。然而，他颤抖的声音却出卖了他。

 

“你吃醋了。” Tim一直笑个不停，而Conner感觉自尊心受到了伤害。“你都在乱吃什么醋啊？”

 

“你跟他有太多共同点了！”Conner很清楚他现在脸红得在月光下都能看见。他只希望那个亚伦·温特斯的事情能随着案件一起被他们抛到脑后。“你知道相似的人总是很配。我有点害怕……”

 

“你没有什么可害怕的。” Tim轻轻地保证到。

 

“我知道，我真是个白痴。我只是……我不知道。”

 

“你都没想过我们也有很多相似的地方吗？还有比那更多的东西？” Tim抚上了Conner的脸—天啊这让Conner的心跳得好像刚刚阻止了陨石撞地球。

 

他无法想出一个说得过去的回应，于是只好说：“我只是不知道你有没有……别的想要的。”

 

“你是说…… ‘更多’想要的吗？”

 

“对，就是那样。”

 

“我……我确实想要更多。”Tim咬着嘴唇承认道。这让Conner的心狂喜不已，他现在就想飞到火星上疯狂欢呼。然而他克制住了，虽然只是暂时的—他简直笑得合不拢嘴。“前提是你也这么想的话！”

 

“Tim，你不知道我有多想要这个。” Conner认真地说，“而且说实话有好久了，我不知道确切的时间，但我觉得我可能没什么希望。”

 

“什么？Conner，为了你我差点出卖了自己的灵魂，是什么让你觉得你没有希望？” 不是因为他们性别相同，他们俩都知道这不是问题。这种事你最终都会告诉最好的朋友的，而之前他们已经讨论过这个话题了，问题不会出在这。

 

“只是我在瞎担心而已。” Conner叹气，“我应该早点告诉你的。我……害怕你明白了——我是说，在公寓里的时候。”

 

“很显然那时候有什么不对，但我自己也在害怕，我说服了自己不要管。” Tim耸耸肩，“我们是一对白痴，不是吗？”

 

“那我们真是天生一对。”他们在阳台上降落，Conner把Tim放下来，但他们一直保持着很近的距离。

 

在黑暗中Tim把身上的装备一件一件拖下来的时候，Conner有点尴尬地问：“所以，我们算是……在一起了？”

 

Tim轻轻地笑了。他跨过那些装备，来到Conner面前：“在这么多事发生以后？我们最好在一起。”

 

“我的天啊。” Conner深吸了一口气，为这个事实而惊奇不已。就这样，一切都改变了，他还有些反应不过来。目前为止今天算是他人生中最美好的一天了，他不仅解决了这个棘手的案件，还发现他和Tim心意相通。也许妈，Bart，和Lois都是对的。也许Conner根本没什么好怕的，整个过程中唯一的阻力只是他自己而已。他多希望自己早点说出口，，而不是浪费他们本可以在一起的时间。但他绝不会再浪费一秒了。“我从没想过我真的会拥有这些——拥有你。”

 

“你已经拥有我一段时间了，Kon，你只是需要把话说出来。” Tim告诉他。他们离得很近，所以Conner给了他一个拥抱。他把Tim整个圈起来，抱得很近却不至于让他难受。鉴于他现在兴奋的状态，做到这一点其实是很难的。他甚至在想为什么他没有激动地飘起来，不过几分钟之前他们还在空中飞着。

 

“我说出来你就能接受？”他们分开时Conner问。他们的手臂还搭着，而他觉得相同的场景今晚还会发生几次。

 

“基本上是。”

 

“那我有一个请求。”Conner说。他清清嗓子，说出了那句在他脑海排练过无数遍的、他以为永远没有机会说出来的话：“我可以吻你吗？”

 

“看在你语法完全正确的份上，”Tim的脸上挂着和Conner一样的微笑，“是的，你可以。”

 

Conner没有浪费一秒钟，他探过身去，终于吻住了Tim的嘴唇。他们拥抱着，好像再也不会分开了一样。Tim完全投入其中，不让他们之间留有一点缝隙。他们是那么的相配，以至于很难相信两人花费了这么久才走到一起。Conner不知道该感谢谁，但他感激这样美好事情的发生。

 

好像烟花在他脑袋里爆开，胸膛的深处有什么东西醒来了，开放出激越的热情。他暂时失去了其他感官，只专注于Tim依靠在他身上的感觉。一直积郁着的感情终于得到了释放，使得这个吻有些凌乱和不顾一切，却更为甜蜜。

 

就在他觉得已经没有什么能比这更好的的时候，Tim发出了一声轻轻的呻吟，而这回Conner的脑子真是要爆炸了，炽热的欲望在他的血管里窜动，争先恐后地向下方涌去。他放任自己用手抚摸着Tim完美的身体。除过刚逃出卡德摩斯时的几次初次尝试，Conner已经记不起上次被仅仅一个吻挑动起来是什么时候了。照这样下去……

 

过了一会儿他们分开了，Conner花了一些时间来平复呼吸。没错，他是超人类，但还是有能让他喘不过气的东西的，比如和这个让他神魂颠倒的人来一次最美妙的亲吻。而且Tim的吻技真的很不错，简直没有什么事是他不擅长的。既然他已经欠下一个鲜花果篮，也许那个教Tim接吻的人应该得到一张感谢贺卡。

 

“哇哦。” 一分钟过后Conner感叹道。他还是忍不住微笑，心想现在自己脸上的表情可能会笑变形，就像妈常说的那样。

 

“哇哦。”Tim也感叹着握上他的手，十指交缠。“这比我能想象到的最好的事。”

 

“同意。”

 

他们就那样看着对方，不太确定该说些什么，但确信了一件事：有些时候，愿望能成真，一切都会好起来，你还能和最好的朋友在夜晚的豪华公寓里黏在一起，脚下的城市灯火通明，头顶的夜空星光闪烁。

 

“我们还是要好好谈谈。” Tim说的没错。Conner不想让这段感情止于表面。他想要好好经营，而且他也明白了沟通的重要性。虽然话是这么说，但是他觉得不用着急。夜还很长，他们有足够的时间。

 

“你说的对。但我们可以晚餐再讨论，不是吗？我还想和你多待一会儿，如果你不介意的话。” Tim被他的耿直逗笑了，充满爱意地捧住他的脸。

 

“我想我也很愿意。”

——TBC——

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者注：
> 
> *房间里的大象，比喻显而易见的事实。
> 
> *福西特城，沙赞／比利·巴特森的城市


	7. 新的开始

第二个吻更有技巧性，对他们来说这已经是了不起的一步了。尽管他们已经确定关系，一切都可以慢慢来，Conner还是因为他能有机会亲到Tim而欣喜若狂。这就像是天赐的恩典，或是宇宙终于归还了那从没眷顾过他的因缘。

 

不管是什么，这都是他之前不能想象的。

 

这个吻一开始是温柔而犹豫的，但渐渐变得激烈而深入。Tim似乎很乐意跳过前奏而直入主题，所以Conner决定不再克制自己，全情投入其中。他还是不太确定他的手该放哪，所以继续不知羞耻地探索他新男友的身体。而Tim看起来一点也不介意，因为他不断地发出那种轻柔的细小声音，鼓励着Conner继续下去。

 

最终他们停下来呼吸，因为狂乱的感情而有些眩晕。但Conner觉得还不够。他用TTK解开Tim的制服，露出细腻、苍白的皮肤，吻上了颈窝处的一道伤疤。他又轻轻吮吸了一下，引来Tim一声小小的呻吟。他不能再深入了，再向下是Tim里面穿着的T恤，而且他也不确定自己现在有没有脱Tim衣服的许可。Conner不想得寸进尺，所以他只是专注于眼前这一片领地。

 

“帮我把它脱掉。” 过了一会儿Tim低声说着，试图从制服里脱出来。Conner用了很大的毅力才克制住自己想要直接撕衣服的欲望，小心翼翼地开始脱Tim的制服。他知道Tim手臂上的伤还没好，而今晚的战斗又让他新添了几处淤青。完成之后，他快速地把制服扔到旁边的餐桌上。

 

“虽然你的新制服很棒，但我还是比较喜欢你这样。” Tim被他逗笑了，笑声回荡在他心里。他又亲了一下Tim裸露的脖颈，手伸进T恤里，慢慢向上摸索，感受着和他完全不一样的温暖的身体。Tim是人类，在他的抚摸下显得如此脆弱。如果Conner稍微用点力，就能感受到血液极速流过Tim柔软的嘴唇。他无法形容这种感觉给他带来的影响。美妙得难以置信，让他欣快非常，好像千千万万种其他的感觉融合起来。但还不清楚这其中有多少是因为他正在亲吻Tim，事实上现在没有什么事是清楚的。

 

思考变得越来越困难，爱欲使一切都变得朦胧不清。天知道他们把这些感情压抑了多久，亲吻中他们一个一个地揭开那些深藏已久的秘密。Conner没有任何保留，很显然Tim也是——他太投入了。不论何时Tim总是高度集中在解决手头的任务上，而现在任务则是吮吸Conner的舌头和嘴唇。那感觉真是棒极了，Conner从未如此感激过Tim的完美主义。

 

就那样过了几分钟，仅仅是亲吻和抚摸，探索着对方的身体，像他们早该做的那样。好像过了几个世纪后Tim终于停下来呼吸，不，几个世纪根本不够。Tim使劲眨眨眼，看向Conner时脸上既有些疑惑，又好像被逗乐了。

 

“什么啊。”Conner问，觉得自己因为刚才的热吻有些轻飘飘的。

 

“是我的错觉吗？我感觉我们好像浮在半空中。” Conner退后了一点向下看，好吧，这绝对不是Tim的错觉，因为地面比他记忆中的要远上足有一英尺。

 

“啊，嗯这种情况确实发生过一两次。” 难怪觉得自己像羽毛一样轻飘飘的，他有点……不受重力控制了。他们重新回到地面上，Tim愉悦地哼了一声。

 

“只有一两次？” Tim的声音里带着点愉快的调侃，而Conner爱死他这样子了。尽管他知道接下来的一周他都不会逃过这个梗了。

 

“嘘，别说啦。”

 

“那么你好好调整一下你的重力系统，我先快速洗个澡。” Tim说着捡起了散在地上的制服。

 

“洗澡？你一个人吗？” Conner在黑暗中也能看到Tim脸红了。这让他忍不住笑得像个傻子一样。

 

“不错的尝试。”Tim恢复正常后说道，“在这别动。”

 

“那就下次吧。” Tim只是笑了笑作为回应，然后消失在走廊里。一直等到卧室门关上，Conner才握拳庆祝胜利*，决定这就是他人生中最棒的一天。他们不仅从一个卑鄙恶棍的手中拯救了大都会，还彼此心意相通，终成眷属。

 

Conner开了灯，然后就只是站在那，沉浸在幸福和心满意足之中。他控制不住地不傻笑，甚至都觉得自己要高兴疯了。就好像是泡在一锅热气腾腾，咕嘟咕嘟冒着泡泡的爱情灵药里，从头到脚都暖烘烘的。现在没什么东西能打倒他——就算是破窗而入的比扎罗也不能。终于他觉得自己也该洗个澡了，毕竟身上还残留着汗味和邪恶计划的味道。但是当一切都井然有序的时候，走动是一件需要小心的事，所以他选择直接飞回了房间。

 

他已经记不起来上次这么兴奋是什么时候了，但他决定尽可能长时间地保持这种状态。很早之前他就学会了活在当下，因为谁也不知道下一秒会发生什么。每个人都有人生难题，但超级英雄比平常人有更多麻烦要解决，所以他们必须珍惜每一丝能抓住的幸福。而现在，不论前方有什么困难，至少他和Tim能一起面对。

 

他试图控制自己的情绪，保持冷静，否则事情会变得很尴尬。他站在洗澡间里，热水流过全身，洗去思绪，分散他的注意力。他试图专注于感受洗热水澡的美妙感觉，但这种效果没能持续多久。他现在控制情绪的能力只比Bart好一点，而且……

 

哦，靠——Bart。Bart，Cassie，其他泰坦们，Lois，妈……还有Clark。他要告诉好多人这个不可思议的改变。他还想了一会是不是要向蝙蝠侠坦白。不是那个人很好、总是对家人和朋友很温柔的夜翼，而是“那位”蝙蝠侠。Tim可能会选择委婉地告诉他的家人。他会不会需要Conner做后援呢？不管怎么说Tim可是和“那位蝙蝠侠”住在一起，每天都看着可怕的大蝙蝠吃早餐麦片，读晨报，修理草坪……好吧，最后一项应该有别人负责，但重点是，事情应该没Conner想象中的那么难。

 

Conner觉得自己已经胡思乱想了够久了，于是他穿好衣服，走近空荡荡的客厅。Tim还没出来，但不是每个人都有超级速度。所以Conner只是坐在沙发上很没有耐心地等待。谢天谢地，他没有研究对面墙上的抽象画多久，Tim就从浴室出来了，穿着褪色的红T恤和宽松的运动裤。脱掉这一身可比脱掉制服容易多了，Conner心想。不过他暂时还是不要把这种想象付诸行动为好。

 

“嗨。”Tim走近的时候说。他一点也没试图掩饰脸上的笑意，这让Conner的心跳漏了一拍。他真是想死那个可爱的笑容了。但如果现在他下好每一步棋，他就能常常见到那种笑容了。

 

“嗨。” 他回应道，“我有没有说过你穿这种颜色的衣服很好看？”

 

“你提过一两次。”Tim说

 

“黑色谁穿都很好看，红色则很衬你的眼睛。”

 

“这不是唯一的原因吧。” Tim说着在他旁边坐下来。Conner随意地揽过Tim的肩膀，他想这样做好久了。

 

“不，但我觉得你还没准备好听其他理由，因为我不能越界之类的。”Conner并不是很清楚。他不太擅长保持距离啊界限啊这些的，过去他因为这些事惹上大麻烦的次数比少年泰坦大战邪恶机器人的次数还要多——那可是多得数不清了。 

 

Tim笑了，轻松，快乐，没有任何负担。“我们什么时候有过 ‘界限’这种东西了？” 是啊，甚至在确定关系之前，他们也是那种相处模式十分亲密的朋友。

 

“好吧，你说的很有道理。” 这又让Conner想起了另一个话题。“我们也许该讨论讨论……我们的事。”

 

“好，先说重要的，我觉得我们这段关系应该，呃……慢慢来。如—如果你觉得这样可以的话。” Tim缓慢地说。

 

“对，呃，没错，我完全赞成。细水长流最好，你怎么觉得舒服怎么来，我们有的是时间。”Conner想要变成那种支持鼓励型的男友，但现实做起来还是有点尴尬。不过Tim放松地笑了，说明他的表现还不错。

 

“我们还要告诉很多人这件事。我们真的应该该告诉别人吗？” Tim问。

 

“你想把它作为一个秘密吗？” Conner没想过保密，但他也能接受。有不少理由能解释为什么还是保密比较好，Conner只需要一个就够了。

 

“不—我不是那个意思。”Tim快速修正道，“我是说他们其实可以自己看出来。不过，还是减少误会比较好吧。”

 

“或者叫大家都坐下来然后再把一切都解释清楚？”家人和亲近的朋友应该都希望他们能听当事人亲口说出来，而不是通过小道消息。不过其他人可能就要依靠小道消息了，要让整个超级英雄群体知道超级小子和红罗宾在约会至少要一个星期的时间。

 

“也可以。但那也会很奇怪。” Tim抓了一把湿漉漉的头发。

 

“呃，还有蝙蝠侠那一边……你准备怎么告诉Bruce？你需要后援吗？”

 

“Kon，严格来说他是我的父亲。发生这么多事以后，他至少能让我拥有你，我能解决这个的。” Conner很想去围观Tim和蝙蝠侠针锋相对的场面，但同时他也不想被戴着氪戒的拳头正中面门。蝙蝠侠对他的罗宾们可是很有保护欲的，过去和现在都是。“告诉我的家人们这件事可能会……让我感到不太自在，但我还是在想我们该怎么告诉泰坦们。”

 

“关于那个，他们差不多知道了。”

 

“什么？”Tim脸上的表情可以称得上是震惊。告诉他这一点可不怎么容易，而且委婉的表达是超出Conner能力范围的东西。所以他还是一口气都说出来吧。

 

“我猜他们注意到了我们之间的种种，呃，还下了注赌我们什么时候能在一起。长话短说，Cassie现在欠Bart二十块，我们应该让他们知道了。”

 

“他们都下注了？等等——你是怎么知道的？” Tim怀疑地问。

 

“我在农场的时候Bart找到了我，把我脑子里的水都放出来后他都告诉我了。某种意义上来说他给了我表白的勇气。”Conner坦白道。他欠了Bart一个大人情，Lois也是。

 

“他能守口如瓶这么长时间我还挺意外的。”过了一会Tim说。Bart总是很难守住这些小秘密，但显然他的保密水平越来越好了。

 

“我想他离爆炸不远了。显然他到时候要把所有地方都贴上标语和横幅。” Bart喜欢在解释事情的时候添加各种小道具已经不是一天两天了，他觉得无聊或是节奏太慢的时候总是会这样做。Conner有点想知道为了让他和Tim赶紧在一起Bart都会想出什么奇怪的点子。不管是什么，那肯定很羞耻。

 

“毫无疑问。不过至少现在跟他们坦白容易多了。”

 

“那样还是会很怪，对所有人来说都是。” Conner根本不知道该从谁开始。

“没关系，我们能搞定的。” Tim靠过来，Conner又把他搂近了一点。“我们现在还不用想这些。”

 

“是啊，我们应该把注意力放到别的事情上。” Tim轻哼一声表示同意，然后他们只是舒服地坐在那里，谁都没有说话。现在他们什么也不用担心，只有窗外的月光默默地注视着他们，Conner突然想把所有事都抛在脑后，只专注于拥抱他的挚友的感觉。

 

“你现在想做点什么？”过了一会儿Tim问，虽然他听起来十分满足。他们现在的姿势太舒服了，Conner甚至都不想动。

 

“不如我们找点吃的，再看个电影？”Conner提议道。这和他们平常做的事几乎没什么两样，但他们刚刚亲热过，还是两次，这让一切都不同了。

 

“我记得厨房里有一些奶酪意面。”

 

“真是浪漫啊。”Conner笑了，他一点也不介意。谁会不喜欢奶酪意面配电影呢？简单，随意，完全是他们的风格。

 

“这还不算是我们真正意义上的第一次约会，到时候我会带你去正式点的地方，我保证。”Tim说。他抬头给了Conner一个轻吻，而Conner开心得要飞起来了，他从没想象过他们能想现在一样随时随地亲吻对方，这比拥有全世界更珍贵。而此时此刻，伴随着那个小小的轻吻，他知道这段感情一定会长久。

 

“我很期待。”

 

“我也是。”

——Fin——

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者注：
> 
> * Fistpump这个动作明明很常见但我就是不知道中文怎么说啊啊啊啊。就是，大家知道网球啊胖球的大佬们赢球之后做的那个上／下勾拳庆祝得分的动作（算了我语文已死不如当一条咸鱼），大家能想象Conner那种开心到飞起的心情吧。


End file.
